The Sound of the Leaves
by CBarbie92
Summary: HIATUS I'll stay by your side Sasuke, no matter who or what tries to rip me from you." And she meant it, even if the who was her family, friends, or lover and the what was her life. Kakashi/OC Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Family, Friendship
1. Pains of the Past

**Chapter 1**

**Pains of the Past**

**A/N: **This story is a re-do from the original on my Quizilla I can't believe I'm finally doing it! HA! PLease enjoy! If you want to read the unfinished original search the title on Quizilla!

* * *

It started like any other day for the village. Adults were awake and working, genin were training, and academy students were on their way to school.

Sasuke looked down at the ground in a pout, normally his brother would walk him to school, but he recently became ANBU so that was out of the question. Even his father's apprentice from another clan hadn't come to say 'hi' and wish him luck.

Her name was Nai Hagane; the mere thought of her caused the small boy to smile. She was like the big sister he always wanted. Life was complete with her and his brother. The three were inseparable.

The dark haired boy kicked a rock. "Aw, why the long face my little prince?"

Sasuke immediately looked up at the ANBU hanging upside down on a tree branch. The female dropped down and moved the cat mask from her face, "Hey."

Little arms wrapped around her neck and she smiled. Sasuke poked her nose, "You can't take your mask off."

She ruffled his hair; "I only take it off for you. Have you seen your brother?"

The boy shook his head.

She sighed and darted her bright hazel eyes to the nearest tree and nodded. She plopped a kiss on his head and put her mask back on, "Have a good day my prince."

He smiled as she disappeared, just like that. He couldn't wait till he was able to do that.

* * *

It was unusually quiet when he came home. Normally, even from afar, life was bustling in the compound, but today…

Blood, bodies, friends, cousins, acquaintances; all apart of the clan, and all dead. Sasuke's short legs barely moved him around and over the bodies. A sickly chill hung in the air and it was suddenly dark.

He stopped completely when the thought of his parents and his brother smacked him hard.

He ran, faster than he was sure ever had. The small boy darted into his home, his family small amount of servants littered the halls. He burst through the door and his heart sank, all the way to the bottom of his stomach.

Itachi looked up and locked his dark eyes on his brother. Sasuke swallowed his fear as mush as he could, "N-Nii-san…why?"

Those cold dark eyes turned red and Sasuke tried to move his kegs. Before he knew it, bodies were falling around him. All of his clan was helpless and defeated. Tears burned the seven year-old's eyes as his own brother held a katana to their parents, "Nii-san! Please! Stop!"

Itachi ignored him and swung the blade. Before he could see the death of his parents he was ripped away from Itachi's cold gaze. Sasuke struggled in the person's arms until he noticed who it was.

Her tanned face was streaked with tears and her usually hazel eyes were stark white. The loss of her iris and pupils made it impossible to see where the woman was looking, but he was sure her gaze was fixed on the other Uchiha.

"You did this?"

Sasuke could hear the pain in her voice. Itachi's face stayed completely calm, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Power. To see if I could."

Nai held Sasuke closer to her eighteen year-old body, afraid to let him go for anything. She glared at Itachi and he glared back. Her white eyes challenged the teen's red ones.

Sasuke could feel the air being sucked from the room as the two stared each other down. The power in the room escalated, the woman's own powerful eyes battling the power of the sharingan.

The female fought the slightly younger teen in her mind. But her training wasn't done; the sharingan still had power over her. The woman drifted back and Sasuke clutched her, waiting for the ground…but it never came.

The woman was picked up and another ANBU as they appeared one by one in the room.

Sasuke struggled as he was yanked from her unconscious arms, "W-wait! Stop! I want to stay with her! NAI!"

The woman's eyes shot open, hazel once again as they darted around to look at her fellow ANBU who held her back from the screaming boy, "Sasuke! SASUKE!"


	2. Awkward Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Awkward Reunion**

**A/N: **Woo! chapter two! Took a while ne? Well, my other stories demanded my attention. it seems my muse is awake and kickin. *sigh* Well, anyway, please enjoy!

"Damn, it is so hot." A woman whined loudly as she reclined in a tree branch. Her long dark chocolate hair was in a braid that lay neatly over her shoulder. The black ribbon on the end billowed as the wind blew.

She sighed again, having no one to complain to but the trees. She took out a kunai and entertained herself by spinning it on her pointer finger.

"Where are they brother?"

"They're coming from the east. Just keep an eye out."

The woman's hazel eyes darted down as she quickly and quietly stood on the branch. Two young looking ninja, clad in black cloaks were under her, plotting from the sounds of it to take out some group. She smirked, "Amateurs."

"Remember, take down the jounin first." One reminded the other as he sank into a jutsu born puddle.

The other nodded and followed.

The woman sat back down on the branch, "I guess I'll catch some action before I head home."

* * *

Footsteps awoke the woman from her catnap. She stretched like a feline and perched herself on the branch in a kneeling position. Her eye's widened as she peered down at the people passing under her.

Three children, two adults. "Hm, orange, blue and pink." She chuckled and continued to whisper to herself, "Crayon box ninja."

She laughed silently at her own little joke and tensed as one of the adults moved his head. She caught a glimpse of his forehead protector and finally noticed his hair.

"Kushi…"

She smirked, "That old man sent you on a mission while I was coming home? Bastard."

Kakashi looked down at the puddle and raised his brows. 'It hasn't rained.' He thought. He then sighed, 'Just great…'

The woman smirked to herself as the two ninja rose from the puddle. She crouched low and waited, "Let's see what you do."

Chains appeared from nowhere and wrapped tightly around Kakashi. The jounin panicked as the chains squeezed tighter and tighter.

The woman glared from the tree as he was ripped apart. Sakura and Naruto yelped at the sight of their teacher, as it finally set in, Sakura screamed. Sasuke tried to keep calm and reached for his kunai and shuriken.

Naruto went rigid as he felt the ninja behind him, "Your next kid."

The chains whipped through the air once again and Sasuke moved on impulse. His shuriken pinned the sharp chains to a tree and his kunai held them there.

He landed gracefully on their shoulders and kicked out, intending to knock them down but instead knocking them lose.

The ninja split and the woman moved. She went strait for the one headed in pink's, as she thoughtfully named her, direction. Blue jumped in front, ready to protect the otherwise unready girl.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the ninja went down right before him, another person landing squarely on his back. The person stood and he recognized it as a woman, a woman he knew too well.

Her eye's widened and she thought it best not to say anything. She calmly brought her braid back over her shoulder and Sasuke's eyes widen even more at the sight of the ribbon, and the symbol stitched on it.

"Well well, who is this?"

Pink broke into a full out grin, "Kakashi-sensei!"

The woman turned in the man's direction, "Don't act like you don't know who I am Kushi."

Kakashi finally registered the voice, eyes, and very obvious kanoha headband around her neck, "Nai?"

The woman bowed gracefully at the waist, "The one and only."

She flashed the jounin a bright smile and it was easy to tell he was grinning under his mask, "What are you doing?"

"I was actually heading home and I-"

Nai cut her sentence short as she dropped unexpectedly into a split to dodge and attack from the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"How dare you!" He lunged at her again and she jumped back, knocking his hand away.

"You leave for five years then decide to show up now!"

Nai jumped back again and glared at the boy as he stood still, breathing heavy from his sudden anger.

Sakura clasped her hands together and looked on worriedly "Sasuke…"

Kakashi heaped the other ninja onto his brother, "Sasuke, stand down. You do not attack a fellow shinobi."

The Uchiha glared at the woman and Kakashi narrowed his gaze, "Stand down Sasuke, that's an order."

The boy let up and moved behind his sensei, putting his back to everyone. Nai looked at his back solemnly, 'I didn't think he'd be so bitter about it.' She thought as she straitened her clothes, a jounin vest, short khaki shorts, small white tank, and standard gloves and shoes.

"Naruto," Kakashi started, trying to take attention away from the incident, "Sorry I didn't save you in time. I just didn't expect you to freeze up like that."

He walked to the other three, "Good job Sasuke, very smooth. You too Sakura."

Sasuke relaxed a little at his sensei's praise, but he still felt uneasy. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman and she avoided his gaze. He spotted Naruto and smirked, "Hey, you're not hurt are ya? Chicken."

Naruto growled and lunged for the Uchiha. Nai grabbed him by his color, "Whoa there, cadet." She gently pushed him into a sitting position on the ground, "There was poison in those claws hun."

Naruto tensed and Kakashi looked up from tying the ninja to a tree, "She's right Naruto. You need to hold still so we can get the poison out of your blood."

Nai glared at the old man, "Hey, you a bridge builder."

The man was still shaken so he just nodded. The woman pushed her gaze, "Name?"

"Tazuna."

"Well Mr. Tazuna, these ninja were after you."

Kakashi threw the man a quick glare, "I figured as much. A puddle on a clear day and it hasn't rained in weeks? If it was a random attack, they would have attacked randomly rather than planned. Well, planned poorly…"

Nai sighed and put her hands in her short pockets, "I've been away from the village for a while but if memory serves me correctly, genin can't go on missions like these. So Kushi, what is this, C rank?"

The silver haired ninja nodded and looked to the bridge builder, "But apparently you lied to us. You knew of the threat and if you had said so this would have been charged as a B mission."

Tazuna cringed and Kakashi continued, "Apparently you have a reason for this but we no choice. Genin can't handle this mission and Naruto's hand needs to be treated."

Kakashi shot a quick glance at Naruto then at Nai, she nodded, "Yeah, well kid you gotta go back your hand is a setback for this mission."

Naruto looked between the two adults quickly, 'Go back!' he thought, "I can't go back! This is my chance!'

Kakashi's eyes widened as the boy plunged a kunai into his hand. "Why am I so different?!"

Sakura stepped forward, "Naruto!"

"No! I worked so hard to get here! Training alone for hours! I will reach my dream! I will not back down! I will never run away! I am completing this mission!"

Nai smiled, as did Sakura, the bridge builder and Sasuke, who smirked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes to cover how proud he was, "Naruto, that was cool and all, but if you keep bleeding like that, you'll die."

"Gah!"

Nai giggled and pulled her canteen, pouring some water on the wound and wrapping it up. Naruto grinned at ran over to his group. Nai smiled at Kakashi, "I guess I'll see you at the village?"

"Why don't you come with us. These genin really aren't qualified for this, I could use some extra help."

The woman rolled her hazel eyes. She had just came from that way, it was bad enough she took the long way... She sighed loudly, "Fine."

Sasuke scowled at her answer and turned away, already starting on the way. Nai frowned and thought, 'This was so not how I pictured this little reunion.'


	3. Old Times

**Chapter 3**

**Old Times**

**A/N: **Aloha!! XD Just a small warning, this chapter is semi long. I want to make the arc seem shorter so I'm putting it in fewer chapters. Shout out to my Quizilla readers!! Review!

* * *

Nai sighed and Kakashi chucked quietly, "Silence never did sit well with you." He whispered.

The woman grinned, "Too true."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and glared slightly at the woman as she chatted silently with his sensei. He remembered her slight dislike of silence. When he was little and the room grew quiet she would make funny little noises that would have him giggling. He scowled and turned back around.

Nai caught him and frowned, Kakashi sighed sadly.

The man steering the boat cut the awkward tension, "It's not far now. The bridge is just ahead."

Naruto leaned far over the edge of the boat so he could get the first look. The ninja occupants of the boat looked on in wonder as the extremely large bridge loomed into existence.

"Wow! It's huge!"

Nai slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth, "Jeez kid, you are really loud."

"Keep that kid quiet!" the boater hissed, "Why do you think we're traveling in silence. So they don't find us!"

Naruto sat down obediently and Kakashi fixed a glare on Tazuna, "Mr. Tazuna."

The bridge builder looked up nervously, "Yeah?"

"Those men were after us. I need to know why because if you don't tell us, I will end this mission when we drop you ashore."

The old man sighed. "Gato."

"Damn." Nai muttered.

Kakashi looked between his old friend and the bridge builder, "Gato? As in the business leader?"

"Yes." Tazuna spoke as Nai nodded.

"Kakashi…Sasuke," the woman addressed the boy at the last minute, he looked up and glared and she ignored him, "What did you think I was doing for five years? Relaxing? I was a diplomat for my old country and an ambassador for Kanoha."

"Old country?" Naruto questioned, "Aren't you from Kanoha?"

"I wasn't born there. I'm from the lightning country. My village of birth is Kumogakure."

"Wow!" Naruto started.

Sakura tapped her sensei, "Sensei, isn't that the village hidden in the clouds?"

"Yes Sakura."

Nai waved her hands, "Sh! We're getting off topic, anyway while I've been there I learned a few choice things about mister Gato."

"Like?" Kakashi asked.

"On the side he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. He's a ruthless a killer."

Tazuna looked far off, "This land is isolated because we are and island, and the water gives us natural protection. Gato is trying to rule over us, but he fears the bridge. Once it connects us to the land, Gato will lose all power."

Nai sighed, "Mr. Tazuna here lied to you because he simply couldn't afford a B rank mission Kushi. The whole island is poor."

Kakashi nodded slowly as the mist started to clear, "I see, the mission will continue."

The mist faded completely to reveal the beautiful island. Trees that grew up from the sparkling water were a brilliant green and the sun seemed to bounce beautifully off of everything.

"Whoa…" Naruto started.

"Well, here you go."

They all pilled off the small boat and thanked the man who wished them luck. Nai stretched and started ahead, "Well c'mon."

* * *

"HAH!"

Nai yelped and jumped a little as Naruto threw a kunai randomly into the forest.

The woman glared at the blond and he shrugged, "I saw something move." He defended.

Sasuke moved the bush and revealed a startled white rabbit. Naruto yelped himself and hugged the rabbit close, "Aw I'm so sorry little bunny."

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled.

Nai finally noticed the rabbit's fur and looked to Kakashi who nodded, signaling that he was thinking the same. Before words could be exchanged Kakashi yelled out, "Duck!" and everyone hit the ground.

Except Nai, who instead sunk into it, hiding.

The extremely large sword embedded into a tree and a man landed lightly on it. He was shirtless, a mask of white bandages covered his mouth and he wore oddly colored camouflage pants.

Naruto crouched into a fighting stance and made a move to sprint towards the ninja, but something caught his ankle.

He looked down to see hazel eyes looking up at him, the hand around his ankle was almost phantom like and Nai shook her head, silently telling him to keep still before she disappeared again.

'That is so…cool!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hm, you're missing somebody, where did the sexy female go?"

Kakashi calmly put his hands in his pockets, "Don't worry about her. Is there something you need?"

The man scrutinized Kakashi, "Hm, Kakashi of the sharingan eye…am I right?"

Said ninja nodded boredly, "Yes you are…Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja of the mist."

The man smirked. Sasuke looked at his sensei in disbelief, 'Sharingan?!' he thought alarmed, 'No way!'

The man, know known as Zabuza, kept his stance strong and glared at Kakashi, "I'm here the old man."

Kakashi put a hand on his forehead protector and slowly pulled it up, revealing his red left eye, "You'll have to get through me first."

The rogue ninja chuckled dryly, "Well, I get to see the sharingan in action. This should be interesting."

Nai watched from her hiding spot, in the solid ground. A jutsu she learned from her father. She watched as Naruto asked exactly what the sharingan is and felt a beam of pride as Sasuke smartly explained.

Zabuza moved and the children darted into formation around the bridge builder.

"So I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it."

Nai glared at the man as he moved to stand on the water, a heavy mist settled and Kakashi eased out of his fighting stance. Nai slowly pulled herself from the ground infront of him and he held out a hand to help her up.

"Well, this is a bust." Nai said playing with the ribbon on the end of her hair.

"So, you came out of hiding?"

Nai moved quickly, spinning so she was behind the rogue and kneeing him in the lower back before slamming a kunai into his chest as he bent backwards.

Water ran down the woman's legs and she glared at the puddle, "Clones."

"Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi barked to his student who had slightly broken formation as they witnessed the woman's skills.

Nai moved so she was back to back with her childhood friend, "So…plan?"

"Not really."

The woman chuckled dryly, "You never were a fast thinker."

"Well, that was more of your area."

She sighed and continued to scan the area then froze suddenly. Her eyes started to fade. The hazel faded to white and even the pupil gave way to the blank color. Her chakra level kicked up, "You feel that?"

Kakashi answered by kicking up his own chakra.

It turned out that the adults weren't the only ones to feel this. Sasuke started to tremble.

'This is too much. All three of them at once? It's suffocating!'

"Sasuke!"

The boy's head snapped up and Kakashi smiled over his shoulder at the boy. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life, all of you…I promise."

A chilling chuckled erupted from the air, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Zabuza appeared in-between the genin and Tazuna. Nai moved first seeming to disappear then reaper in time to stab the ninja in his stomach. He smirked down at her, "Nai Hagane huh? When this is over, you're coming with me."

The woman didn't get to retort as water splashed her face and ran down her chin and dripped off the end of her long braid.

Everything happened fast as Nai was pushed forcefully to the ground and Sakura screamed, "Sensei!"

Nai looked over her shoulder from the ground as water splashed her again and she saw Zabuza with wide eyes. "A clone?"

"Yup, and now it's over."

The man tensed as Kakashi pressed the tip of his kunai to the man's neck.

Nai glared then sighed irately. "Kushi back down."

"What? Nai what are you doing?" Kakashi asked alarmed. The woman ignored him and threw a kunai, it hit Zabuza square in the forehead and it turned onto water.

"A clone?!"

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "Sensei behind you!"

Kakashi ducked in time to miss the giant sword as it swung towards him. It crashed into the ground and Zabuza changed his footing kicking Kakashi.

The genin watched in complete shock and awe as their sensei flew through the air and landed in the water. Nai instantly noticed the water as it flew up from the splash. It looked…thick. Zabuza dived in after the jounin.

"Kakashi get out of there!" The woman screamed.

It was too late, "Water prison jutsu!"

Nai cursed under her breath and slowly sunk back into the ground, the last thing she heard was Kakashi telling his students to run. Not going to happen.

Sasuke smirked, 'running was ruled out as an option a long time ago. The only way we can do this is to save you.' The young Uchiha pulled a kunai and charged at the man. A clone appeared before him and grabbed the boy around the neck, throwing him a few feet away.

Zabuza smirked down at the boy as he pressed a foot to his chest. "You call yourself a ninja? Huh brat?!"

"Hey!"

Zabuza smirked under his mask as Nai appeared before him. He looked right into her blank eyes, "The manakogan huh? Hm…it looks good on you."

Nai smirked herself, "You picked the wrong kid to step on!"

The woman dived and knocked the clone away from the beat Sasuke. The Uchiha looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the woman, 'She's still protecting me…'

"Sasuke, I have a plan. Come here."

The Uchiha spoke in hushed tones to the blond as Nai battled the clone. She cursed in her head, 'Damn, it's been a while since I've actually had to fight.'

She was thrown a few feet away, landing on her feet and hands. 'This clone is stronger than the last.' She thought. She fought the urge to hiss like a cat. Nai stood up straight and the man threw a kunai at her. It came to a complete stop right infront of her face.

Zabuza laughed loudly as the kunai hovered in the air, "Well well. Telekinesis huh? Hm, sexy and talented."

The woman didn't answer as a swarm of Naruto clones jumped the man. He easily fought them off and glared.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as he caught the shuriken, 'Pretty smart Naruto.' "Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadows!"

Zabuza scoffed, "A shuriken? You can't beat me with that."

"Oh really?"

The rogue looked down as phantom hands wrapped around his ankles, tripping him. He stood as Nai rose from the dirt. They stabbed each other at the same time and the woman vanished with a poof as water splashed the ground.

Zabuza smirked, "Hm, pass the clone huh?" He caught the shuriken, "Smart but not…huh?"

Zabuza watched as the second shuriken headed straight for him. Sakura clasped her hands together, watching in earnest. She gasped as he jumped over it. The shuriken poofed into everyone's favorite blond hyper ninja and he threw a kunai at the man's arm.

"Shit!"

The man pulled away from the water prison and turned to throw the shuriken at Naruto.

Kakashi blocked it, blood running down his hand and knocked the weapon away from the ninja, "Good job Naruto."

The boy chuckled, "It wasn't hard. The shadow clones were just a distraction so Nai-sensei could turn into me, while I turned into a shuriken!"

Everyone turned to the other Naruto who poofed into Nai and waved, "Hi."

Naruto continued to grin; "From there she put me in her bag then threw me to Sasuke. He noticed that it was me right away and switched me with his shuriken. When he threw it, I just hid in the shadow! I didn't know Nai sensei would wreck the clone, that was bonus!"

Nai smiled and gave the blond and air-five.

Kakashi hid is beaming pride in his students and gave his attention back to Zabuza. "So, are they still runts?"

"Shut up!"

Nai glared as the two men pushed away from each other, they both started throwing up hand signs at the same time.

Zabuza growled, "Stop copying me you monkey!" Both barked at the same time.

Nai rolled her eyes, "Men…"

Kakashi smirked as Zabuza growled in his head, 'It's like he knows what I'm…'

"…going to do next?" Kakashi finished aloud.

Zabuza moved again and glared, 'He looks at me with that eye…'

"…it makes you furious doesn't it?"

Nai chuckled and got an idea. She faded and reappeared behind Kakashi. Zabuza's eyes widened and Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and smirked. The rogue watched in disbelief as he watched himself appear behind Kakashi.

Before he knew it he was blasted with water, "Water Style, Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Nai plucked Naruto from the water as it whizzed past. As it all died down she calmly walked to the tree that Zabuza crashed into. Her eyes finally went back to hazel, "So…do you want to know something?"

He only breathed heavily and glared. Kakashi landed next to her, "This is your lest fight Zabuza. Ever."

Nai lent her head to the side as something whizzed past. She glared at the senbon in Zabuza's neck.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went wide-eyed and Tazuna glared. Nai and Kakashi looked at each other then at the newcomer.

He was possibly not much older than team seven. His hair was in two loose ponytails tied on the ends and a mask covered his face. Kakashi stepped forward and felt for a pulse. When he didn't feel one he looked by at Nai and stood by her again.

The ninja jumped down and picked Zabuza up, "Thank you for making my job easier."

No one answered as disappeared. Kakashi relaxed and swayed a little. "Whoa Kushi. You ok?"

He lent against her and shook his head, she put his arm around her shoulders to prop him up, "Just like old times huh?"

He chuckled tiredly, "Yeah."


	4. I Promise You

**Chapter 4**

**I Promise You**

"Good morning, how was your night?"

Nai yawned and sat at a spot at the table as Tazuna's daughter bustled around making her plate. The woman's dark chocolate hair swished a little as she watched the woman, "It was ok. I didn't sleep much."

Nai was pretty sure none of them had gotten any sleep. Especially after the news Kakashi was so gracious to share, _"Zabuza is still alive."_ He had said. Way to ruin a woman's day Kushi.

Nai put her ribbon and forehead protector on the table as her plate was set infront of her.

Tazuna's daughter eyed the silk item, "That boy…"

"Hm?"

"That boy has the same thing on his shirt." She said referring the symbol on the ribbon. She looked at Nai, "Are you two related or something."

Nai stood abruptly from the table and grabbed her things, "I should be catching up with them. Do you know where they went?"

The woman was a bit taken back but smiled anyway, "They went training, in the woods somewhere."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he comfortably hung upside down in the tree and watched his students run at them. He shook his head as the boys hit the ground.

"This is fun!"

He smiled, as he looked up at Sakura, perched on one of the higher branches. Well, it looks like the female member of the squad has the most advanced chakra control. Good job Sakura."

"Tree climbing huh?"

Kakashi looked down…or up, whichever you prefer, to see Nai standing on the ground, braiding her hair as she looked up at him.

"I figured we'd start simple." The man said.

Nai smirked and brought the finished braid over her shoulder, "Right." She put her hands on her hips, "Are you gonna come down? My neck is killing me looking at you like this."

Kakashi chuckled. Nai shook her head once he rejoined her on the ground, "So how long do you think they'll go at it."

The man sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree, "All night if I don't stop them. But Sakura is pretty much done."

Nai smiled absently, "I can't believe you have students. Hm…how old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

The woman started to crack up and Kakashi playfully glared at her, "What's so funny?"

"Your old! Oh my god I thought this day would never come."

The man pouted, "Forty is old, I'm not forty."

She playfully punched his shoulder, "Whatever…old man."

They just sat in each other's presence for a while until he turned to her, "I missed you you know."

"Don't get mushy on me now. Five years isn't that bad." Nai said, her voice faltering towards the end."

Kakashi followed her gaze and saw that she was watching Sasuke. He took a deep breath then sighed loudly, "We tried to give him to your brother."

Nai turned to him but stayed quiet, willing to listen.

"He said he wouldn't go to anyone but you, he said he'd wait. After about a month he was convinced you weren't coming for him. That you had left him on purpose."

Nai clenched her fists, "And the Hokage let him feel like that. He let him get angrier and angrier."

"Nai don't say that-"

"It's true! To this day I don't know why I was sent away." She looked to Sasuke again and her eyes softened, "To this day, he thinks I abandoned him."

Kakashi reached out to touch her arm, "Nai…"

She roughly brushed him off and stood, "I'm going for a walk."

Sasuke stopped his training for a bit to watch her walk away. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the training at hand.

* * *

"I want some more!"

Nai watched boredly out of the corner of her eye as both male genin lent over the table and puked. She rolled her eyes and pushed her food away.

Sakura slammed her hand down in the table, "Don't eat so much if your just gonna puke it up!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I have to eat to get stronger."

Naruto glared back, "And I have to eat more then him."

Kakashi sighed, "Well, puking won't help."

Nai stood up and put her hands in her pockets, "Excuse me."

The whole room got quiet as she left the house. Tazuna's daughter threw the retreating woman a sad look, "She's been like that since she came back earlier today." She looked to Kakashi, "Is she ok?"

The man sighed again, "I don't think she is."

* * *

Everyone in the house had fallen asleep, "Where is she?", except for two people with an entwined past.

Sasuke sighed loudly and shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged through the dark forest. He came to a clearing and hid behind a tree.

He watched the woman intently. She pulled about five shuriken from her pouch and held them in her open hand. Sasuke's eyes widened as the weapons levitated into the air and started to spin, the speed became deadly and they flew at a tree, smashing the trunk to pieces.

"You said you were gonna teach me that."

Nai looked over her shoulder, "I would if you would let me."

The boy sighed through his nose, "I waited for a long time. You never came back."

The woman turned to look at him fully. The Uchiha finally noticed the liquid in her eyes, "Just like I told Kakashi, to this day, I don't know why I was sent away."

"Sent? You left me!"

Anger flared in both their eyes and Nai stepped to him, "Left you! I would never leave you!"

Sasuke gasped and Nai continued towards him.

"Do you even remember that night?! I fought to get to you and you to me! Do you remember what we were like? I loved you more than anything and it killed me when I was told to leave."

The boy continued to stare at her in disbelief as she got on her knees so she was his height.

"Th-they who?"

Nai shook her head and Sasuke became frustrated, "Who?!"

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you everything else."

So she did. She told him about her five years in her old home, how much she missed the village. How afraid she was of what had become of him. She told him about how long she had cried, how angry she was and for how long.

And Sasuke absorbed it all, every bit, every tear, every crack in her voice.

When it was over the boy's face was as stoic as always with the exception of the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Nai grabbed him and hugged him close and he held her back. It felt so good to have someone hold him again and he really didn't want to let go.

"I'll stay by your side Sasuke, no matter who or what tries to rip me from you. I promise."

The boy swallowed hard, "Can you keep that?"

"Yes. I can and will."


	5. Feline Charm

**Chapter 5**

**Feline Charm**

_The young girl fiddled with her hands as she stood by the edge of the water, the water of the lake that was the northern border of Kanoha. She glanced over her shoulder in fear, the ANBU were so close. _

_"Sensei…I can't."_

_Cold hands gently grabbed her arms and got on her level. So many people feared those yellow eyes but they made her warm._

_"Yes you can my little mouse. Won't you miss me?"_

_"Yes. I don't want you to go."_

_"Then come with me. Don't want to be with me?"_

_The ten year old looked over her shoulder again then forward and at the other girl behind the man. She then looked him in the eyes, "Yes."_

_"Good. You'll grow up with me and be my beautiful little mouse."_

_The girl blushed and held his hand as he stood, 'I love you sensei.'_

* * *

Nai bolted upright. Her dark hair clung to her drenched skin and her hazel eyes were clenched shut. She took a few shaky but deep breaths to calm down and opened her eyes. She sighed, "Right, still on a mission."

She stood, swept up her hair, and moved to the kitchen.

Tazuna's daughter smiled at the woman, "Oh! Good evening. I saved some diner for you."

Nai smiled, "Thank you. I had only meant to take a nap. Sorry for missing the meal."

The woman laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it."

The kunoichi noticed that no one else was around, "Where is everyone?"

The woman became solemn. "We had an interesting dinner so everyone is on their own. Sakura and my father turned in for the night, Naruto and Sasuke are training…"

Nai nodded and pushed away her now empty plate, "I see. Thank you, dinner was delicious."

"Wait."

Nai looked back at woman, "Yes?"

"I had asked you before if you and Sasuke were related. I hadn't meant to offend you." The woman was sheepish. She fumbled with her hands and bit her lip.

Nai moved to the window and lent on the wall next to it, "Don't worry about it. There was no offense taken. It's just a touchy subject."

"I see."

Nai smirked then smiled, "You want to know."

The woman perked, happy to have another woman to talk to, "Yes. But I don't want to pry."

The kunoichi shook her head, "No worries. It's really simple. He has no family other than me. But we…well _weren't_ on good terms."

She smiled and stood. She gave Nai a gentle hug, "I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Me too."

"Good night."

"Night."

Now the kitchen was quiet. Nai lent her head back against the wall, letting thoughts drift in and out. Her dream was nothing new. She dreamt of her sensei all the time, almost constantly. Just as much as she dreamt of the night she was sent away.

She sighed. Maybe it was best if she didn't think. She hated that night. Instead she opted for looking out the window. But didn't expect to see Kakashi talking to little Inari.

"I know what Naruto said to you was harsh. But…I'm sure he's said it to himself a thousand times."

Inari looked up at the man. Despite the two males being seated Kakashi still loomed over the small child, "Really?"

Kakashi sighed lightly, "Yeah. I guess he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it."

Nai smiled as Inari nodded and silently thanked the man, going back into the house.

Kakashi stretched and lent back on his hands, looking up at the sky. The bright starts twinkling brightly, _"Meow."_ The ninja looked down and smiled at the black feline that watched him before jumping into his lap and putting its paws on his chest.

Kakashi chuckled, "Been a while since you've done that."

_"I know. You are such a cat lover at heart." _Nai's voice seemed to echo in his mind.

The man scratched gently behind the feline's ears and it's tail swished and it's body vibrated with a purr. He chuckled again, "You are so spoiled."

_"That I am. This jutsu is so useful."_

"How so?"

_"More attention." _Nai stretched out on the man's lap and moved her tail around gracefully. _"Kakashi?"_

"Yes?" He answered tiredly as he gently pet her back.

_"How much did I miss exactly? I feel like I've been gone for a lifetime."_

Kakashi scratched behind her ear again, "Nothing really. Everyone is fine and the village is doing well as always."

She purred and leaned into his touch, _"What about…you?"_

"What about me?"

The feline suddenly jumped from his lap and sat regally at his side, _"Don't worry about it. But I will say this."_

"Yes?" Kakashi found himself interested in what she had to say.

_"I now see what the girls in our class were fretting over."_

Kakashi moved to answer back but instead settled on a chuckle. It was true, while they were younger and all the other girls fretted over him like they did now to Sasuke. Nai was one of his best friends and completely failed to see him like that. Even when they were teens and he noticed her. He had always been her best friend, never more.

"Sensei!"

Naruto came over, a little battered but smiling brightly, "We did it!"

Sasuke stood next to him and folded his arms, smiling smugly but smiling nonetheless. Nai jumped down from the low perch and patted Sasuke's leg with her paw. The boy picked her up and Naruto scratched behind her ears, "Aw, whose cat?"

_"Naruto you idiot."_

The blond jumped, "Who said that? Nai sensei? Where are you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted the cat in his arms, "The cat is Nai sensei you idiot."

Naruto's blue eyes went all sparkly, "Cool! How did you do that!"

Nai sighed and nuzzled Sasuke who scrunched up his nose, _"I really don't feel like explaining. I want to sleep."_

Kakashi struggled a little as he stood and grabbed his crutches, "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

Nai poked her head up from the Uchiha's chest. The child shifted at the absence of warmth and rolled over. Causing the woman/cat to jump off him. She gracefully moved to the door and eased it open with her nose.

She walked calmly down the hall and walked into the kitchen. She looked up at he figure standing by the sink and curiously tilted her head to the side. _"Kakashi?"_

The man set down his glass and looked down at her, he chuckled, "Still a cat?"

_"I actually sleep better like this. Why are you up?"_

"I was thinking."

Nai jumped onto the counter, _"About?"_

Kakashi looked at her and his mask lifted into a smile, "You." He turned back to the sink and rinsed out the glass. Glancing over to see the woman out of the jutsu, still sitting on the counter.

Her hazel eyes looked at him as he turned to lean against the counter next to her, "Me?"

"I can't think about you?"

The kunoichi blushed, thankful for the darkness in the kitchen. She then playfully punched the man's arm, "You better think about me."

"I do, all the time."

The woman turned his face to hers and put her forehead on his, "Are they pervy thoughts Kakashi Hatake?" She asked somewhat playfully.

Kakashi lent closer, "Maybe."

Na felt her heart start to thump in her chest and she jumped down from the counter, "Goodnight Kushi."


	6. Finish It

**Chapter 6**

**Finish It**

**A/N:** The Zabuza fight is really long so I will be skipping around and cutting stuff out.

* * *

"Ok, I'll leave Naruto in your hands. He over did it."

Nai giggled, "I guess he does this often?"

Kakashi sighed, "You know it."

The woman smiled, "Well then I leave Sasuke in yours Kushi. Don't let anything happen to him."

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm not a baby."

"Yeah yeah." The kunoichi ruffled the boys hair and looked to Kakashi, "You mister, are still recovering, are you sure you should be going?"

He chuckled, "Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be ok."

Tazuna turned and headed off towards the bridge, "C'mon, let's go."

Nai gave a solute/wave as they walked away and went back into the house. Tazuna's daughter looked over her shoulder at Nai as she sat at the table, "They're gone?"

"Yeah. They just left. I'll be staying here with Naruto." She sighed. "I get to miss all the action."

The other woman giggled and Nai smiled untying the ribbon at the end of her hair and letting it fall loose. She sighed in content as she ran her fingers through it, absently watching Tazuna's daughter wash dishes from that morning's breakfast. The woman moved a rather large stack of plates from the sink, moving steadily to the cabinet.

Nai glanced up and held out her hand, Tazuna's Daughter stared in wonder as the plate hovered in mid air.

"H-how are you doing that?!"

"Oh, this? Simple…for my clan that is."

"WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP?!"

The plate crashed to the floor as Nai jumped a little from Naruto's sudden outburst. She shrugged bashfully, "Sorry bout that."

Naruto ran into the kitchen, still in his pajamas, including the matching night hat, and immediately spotted the kunoichi, "Nai sensei! Where is everybody?"

"They claim that you needed rest, and I got stuck babysitting."

"They ditched us!"

The woman nodded, "Pretty much."

Naruto ran back to his room and got dressed. Nai calmly braided her hair and waited for the boy to come back out. When he did he grabbed her hand and zipped from the house, "Will you slow down? I get motion sickness!"

The boy stopped and let the woman regain herself before traveling on her own.

Naruto growled a little, "They could have woken me up!"

Nai rolled her eyes, "Kushi thought you wouldn't even be able to move."

Naruto stopped, as did Nai. She looked back at the boy, "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering, why do you call Kakashi-sensei that?"

The woman looked confused for a minute, "You mean 'kushi'?"

The blond nodded and the caramel woman tapped her chin, "I don't know, I've been calling him that since I was six though."

"Six?! That's a long time!"

"It is." She looked up at the sky before turning and heading forward, "C'mon, slowpoke!"

* * *

"W-what happened here?!"

All of Tazuna's men, at least, the few he had left were laid out on the unfinished bridge. They were badly beaten.

Kakashi tensed as a fog started to settle in. "Sasuke! Sakura! Get ready!"

The genin jumped into position around Tazuna. Each pulled a kunai and set their faces on determined. Sasuke could hear his heart beating in his ears, but he kept a strong face and stance.

Zabuza's voice chuckled from somewhere far off, "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you still have those runts with you. …hm…where's the female? I was still planning to take her with me."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Once again she is of no concern to you."

Sasuke started to tremble on anger. No one talked about Nai like that around him. Zabuza chuckled, "Look, that one is still trembling."

There were four simultaneous intakes of breath as five clones surrounded the group. Sasuke smirked and the clones looked on, confused. "I'm trembling, with excitement."

Kakashi smiled and calmed his stance, "He's all yours Sasuke."

* * *

Nai smirked as the water splashed the ground but she stayed hidden. Sasuke never ceased to make her proud. Zabuza appeared to the group with his little helper in the ANBU mask, "So he could see the clones? Runt's improving."

"That he is."

Sasuke relaxed as arms wrapped loosely around hi neck from behind, "You shouldn't underestimate an Uchiha. That always turns out bad."

Kakashi smiled at Nai from behind his mask as she stood strait and put her hand on her hip.

Zabuza eyed her, "Hm. I was wondering when you'd show up."

She rolled her eyes. Kakashi stepped forward a little until Nai could feel him right behind her, "Where's Naruto?"

"Handling something else. He'll be here." She whispered back.

The sensei nodded and stepped forward again, moving around the woman and putting a hand in his pocket, "Well, so I had it right. It was all and act."

"With a cute little mask." Nai added in.

Sasuke smirked, "Big phony."

Nai smirked too, "I'm guessing they've pulled stunts like this more than once."

"And hiding behind a mask? Who does he think he's fooling?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura giggled, "Speak for yourself sensei."

After a short pause Sasuke glared at the duo ahead of him and looked over his shoulder at Nai, "I'm takin him out."

The female nodded, "Go for it."

Zabuza looked down at the masked boy next to him, "Go ahead Haku."

Everyone else stepped back as the two went for it. Kakashi looked at Nai then back to the fight. Each boy only had one free hand. Haku held up one and started flipping through signs. Nai panicked, 'One hand?'

She glanced at Kakashi, a panicked expression over her pretty face. "A thousand needles of death!"

Sakura gasped as all the water from the previous clone lifted into the air and formed sharp needles, hovering above Sasuke. Nai tensed, her eyes fading as her heart thumped in her chest. She jumped a little as a small explosion erupted just before the needles came down on the young Uchiha.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, beaming with pride as his student turned the tide of the fight, kicking Haku clear across the wet bridge.

Nai relaxed and smiled.

Zabuza growled, "Haku stop being nice! Get on with it!"

The boy stood up and nodded, "Yes Zabuza." Once again he held a hand sign up. The air became suddenly cold, causing the Uchiha to shiver a little. "Crystal Ice Mirrors."

Sasuke watched in shook as mirrors of ice came up around him. Haku climbed into one and his person became reflected in every mirror around the Uchiha.

Nai bit her lip, "He's completely surrounded." She looked over at Kakashi and bolted.

"Nai!" Kakashi called out to his friend as she hit the ground. Zabuza pent her arm painfully behind her back, putting all his weight on her, pushing her into the cement.

"You can't save him, it's over." He said aloud. Then he lent down in her ear, "I told you you'd be coming with me."

Kakashi ran forward, having had enough of watching Zabuza crush his friend and his student. Another Zabuza appeared before him, "You can't save both Kakashi."

The sensei tensed as his student's screams were heard, the attack had begun. Needles were coming at him from every direction, fast. Nai fought back the tears in the corner of her eyes, "Sasuke!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Everyone looked up to see Naruto standing not too far off. The Zabuza with Kakashi chucked a few shuriken at the boy. Kakashi's eye widened, "Naruto move!"

The boy was frozen to his spot. But the shuriken stopped just before his face and dropped harmlessly to the ground. Zabuza growled as he noticed Nai's eyes and wrenched her off the ground, making her whimper at the pain in her right arm. He wrapped a muscular arm around her neck and squeezed, cutting off her air.

"Who said you could intervene!"

Kakashi felt his heart rip. He thought he would never have to see Nai like this again, dying, not after the last time.

_"Anybody seen Nai?"_

_The ANBU all looked at each other, looking for the female in the cat mask. Their commander, Kakashi, tensed as his radio crackled, "K-kushi…"_

_"Shit. Everybody move!"_

_They all went their separate ways, trying to find the seventeen-year-old anbu. Kakashi didn't think he'd be the one to find her._

_Blood dripped to the ground in scary amounts as her attacker ripped off her mask and turned the blade in her stomach. Her scream pierced Kakashi's ears. "Nai!"_

"Nai!" Kakashi's voice was nowhere near as loud in her ears. She couldn't really hear anything and her vision was going fuzzy. She heard Zabuza speaking and faintly heard Haku and Naruto.

She felt something crack and her vision went black for a moment. She growled and knocked back her free elbow, amazingly bringing forth enough force to crack the clone's rib, making water fall down her back. Before she hit the ground she fell into warm arms, "Hey, look at me."

She opened her eyes, "Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

The clone moved wet hair from her face and helped her stand. She coughed a little and he held onto her, afraid that she would collapse. Zabuza smirked at the real Kakashi, "Helping the girl huh Kakashi? I get the feeling she means a lot to you."

The shinobi glared at Zabuza, "You really have got to stop concerning yourself with her." The silver haired ninja answered back.

The woman's legs went weak and she started shaking. She looked over at the mirrors, "Naruto…"

The clone clutched her, "What? Nai what!"

She pointed before passing out. The clone poofed after she hit the ground and the real Kakashi tensed, "What is that...no way."

Everything seemed to happen so fast. Swirls of red and the sound of angry bloodthirsty growls. Haku's mask cracked, piece by piece as Naruto landed blow after blow on the boy's face. The mirrors had long since shattered under Naruto's power.

Kakashi smirked as he realized the seal had not broken. Instead it was only slightly leaking. The man pulled a scroll from his vest and summoned his friends, his dogs.

They pinned Zabuza down. Each one biting down as hard as possible, but not hard enough to rip the man to pieces. The shinobi held out his hand, bringing forth his ultimate weapon, his chidori.

* * *

"Whimpering dogs?"

Nai opened her eyes and noticed the little brown pug on her chest. She looked around to see other dogs around her, each prodding her lovingly with their noses. She smiled softly and the little pug, Pakun, crawled closer to her face, "Hey girl. You missed everything."

The female chuckled dryly, "Figures." She turned her head and watched as Kakashi lent up from the bodies of Haku and Zabuza. "Are they?"

The dogs nodded. She sighed, "I see." She shot up, scaring the dogs a little, "Sasuke!"

The biggest dog nudged her, forcing her to stand and turned in the direction of the boy. Nai ran, falling by Sasuke's head. She gently brushed Sakura's hair as the young girl cried on his stomach.

Kakashi moved to stand behind the woman. She flinched away from his touch as he reached out for her shoulder.

Nai placed warm kisses on Sasuke's cold face, "Sasuke, c'mon wake up please. I can't stay with you if you leave me."

The boy didn't move. She choked back a cry and kissed his forehead again, "Please wake up. Please."

A cough sounded by her ear, "I would like to, but Sakura is crushing my lungs."

The pink haired girl and the woman sat up and screamed happily. Sasuke just looked up at Nai with his big black eyes. The woman picked him up and held him, "Oh my god! I thought I had lost you."

The boy held onto her vest with one hand and smirked, "Big baby."

She chuckled, "Shut up." She then noticed that the entire village was standing on the bridge. It started to snow and she smiled, "I really did miss a lot."

Sasuke tugged at her vest, "We both did."

The woman sighed and lent back, "Ugh." She groaned, "I wanna go home!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Maybe after dinner, and some sleep. C'mon you four."

Nai stood and clutched her arm; "I am never going on a mission with the four of you again."

Everyone laughed and Kakashi put and arm around her shoulders, "You say that now."


	7. Welcome Home

**Chapter 7**

**Welcome Home**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yes! Home sweet home!"

Kakashi chucked behind his book as the woman threw her hands in the air. She smirked and looked over at him, "What are you chuckling at?"

He smiled, "You."

She sighed and pouted, "Am I not allowed to be excited? I haven't been here in so long."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smiled secretly. Once they went through these gates, she was his again, and he refused to share…at all.

Kakashi tucked his book back into his pocket, "Nai, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kushi."

The adults moved to the side as the children continued to the gates. Nai stretched like a lazy cat, "Wassup Kakashi?"

"Let's go out."

The woman blushed, "W-what?!"

"Out to dinner. So we can catch up. Like you keep saying, five years is a long time."

Nai smirked, "Sure Kushi. But you better not be trying anything."

He chuckled, "I won't."

* * *

The ninja looked down at his clipboard. Completely refusing to acknowledge the team at the gates.

Nai smirked, "Kotetsu Hagane! If you don't acknowledge your little sister."

The man looked up. Showing his caramel face and light brown eyes that gave away that the two were related. Instead of his dark chocolate hair hanging like silk it stuck up in spikes and he sported a bandage across his face, over his nose.

"Nai!"

The girl proceeded to jump on him, burying her face in his neck, "I missed you bro."

"Not as much as I missed you. I can't believe you're home."

The other ninja sitting in the skybox came down. He smiled broadly and hugged the female as she released her brother, "Hey Izumo!"

The baby-faced chuunin smiled at her, "Took you long enough to get here."

Nai poked him in his chest; "I would think that after five years the two of you wouldn't be chuunin anymore."

Her brother shrugged, "We like it."

Kakashi signed them all in and put a hand on Nai's back, "We should go check in with the Hokage."

Nai sighed. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

* * *

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Nai stepped in first, she smirked at the old man behind the desk, "Miss me?"

He stayed serious, "Nai Hagane. You were supposed to arrive here four days ago."

Kakashi stepped into the room, saluting lazily, "My apologies Hokage-sama. She met up with me and my team."

He nodded, "I see. Iruka!"

The chuunin teacher entered the room, completely failing to notice the female standing by his good friend, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I believe there is someone here you want to see."

The chuunin dropped his papers as he noticed the female and proceeded to wrap her in a warm hug, "Nai! Welcome home!"

"Thanks Iruka."

"Nai."

The woman's face became immediately straight, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"You need to find a place to stay. Your apartment has been withheld.

She clenched her fists, "Fine. I think I'll live with Sasuke." She then turned her fierce gaze to the Hokage, "I really don't approve of how long you've let him live alone in that compound."

Iruka grabbed the woman's hand, "Hey, we should celebrate your homecoming."

"Good idea pineapple head. I'm going to dinner with Kakashi later, you should come along."

The man smiled and gave her one last hug before they left.

* * *

"HEY!"

Nai giggled loudly as Anko, her best friend and former teammate hugged her tightly, tears almost breaking through, "I missed you so much."

The female sniffed, "I missed you too."

"Alright you two. Come sit down."

The two females broke apart and sat down, Kakashi sliding in behind them to sit next to Nai. Asuma grinned from across the table, "So the little kitten decided to come home."

"You know you missed me."

The man chuckled and put his arm around the woman next to him. She had red eyes and a red outfit, and dark hair. Nai smiled at her, "Hello, I don't believe you grew up with any of us." She said, looking around the table at her childhood friends.

The woman shook her head, "No. I just arrived here a little more than three months ago. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurenai."

Nai shook the woman's hand, "I'm Nai. Nice to meet you."

Anko chomped on a few dango, "Well come on. Something interesting had to happen after five years! We wanna hear it."

Nai smirked, "Nothing, just deskwork and traveling a little. Ending squabbles between village leaders."

The female smirked and elbowed Nai, "Are you really gonna tell me you didn't meet a guy?"

Kakashi tensed a little, something that was only noticed by Iruka who gave him a look. The silver haired ninja just shook his head.

Nai blushed, "Ok ok. I give. I did meet a guy."

"TELL!"

"It wasn't much of anything. He was an anbu. He guarded me for a while when I first arrived."

"You are so naughty! You didn't do any work with him around did you?"

Nai's blush continued to deepen, "Will you shut up! I did do work." The female smirked, "Sometimes."

The entire table burst into laughter. It went on like that for most of the night until Kakashi offered to walk the kunoichi home.

"That was nice."

"Hm."

The woman looked from the corner of her eye and snatched the orange book from the man's hands, "Ew, you read this porno crap."

He sighed, "Give it here Nai."

She tucked the small book in the back pocket of her shorts and turned away from him, walking backwards, "I don't think I will."

He glared at her playfully, "Don't make me come get it."

She smirked, "Try me."

* * *

The woman panted as she slammed her back against the door of the Uchiha compound. Kakashi put his hands on either side of her head, "Give me the book Nai."

"No."

"Give it."

"No."

He leaned in close to her face, putting a hand on her hip and snaking it behind her back. She clutched his vest as he pressed her flush against him.

Nai smirked, "What are you doing?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask and whispered in her ear, "Getting my book." He put it in his pocket but held his position. "You know. You ruined our date."

"Date Kushi?"

"You invited all our friends. I want a real date form you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, slipping from his grip, "Fine."

* * *

Nai blushed as she entered the compound; her best friend wanted a real date? She shook the thought as she reached her intended destination. She noticed the lights on in the house.

She slipped through the front door to see the Uchiha sitting at the living room table, beyond falling asleep on the scroll he was reading, "Waiting for me to come home Sasuke?"

"It's late." Trying to sound cool was interrupted by a yawn.

Nai chuckled and closed the scroll up, guiding the boy down the halls to his room. He slipped from his clothes and crawled in the bed, boxers only. Nai tucked him in and kissed his head, setting his headband on his nightstand.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Stay with me."

"What?"

He blushed, feeling a little pitiful at not wanting her to leave him, "Stay with me."

Nai smiled and undid her hair, removing her vest and shoes and climbing into the bed next to the boy. She sighed in content, as it felt familiar to her. "Good night Sasuke."

"Night Nai."


	8. The Sound of the Leaves

Chapter 8

The Sound of the Leaves

A/N: No, it's not a typo. The chapter title is the title of the story on purpose. Hopefully you guys will grasp why.

_Crying was the only sound that filled the room. The ANBU along the wall, remaining hidden in the shadows, refused to move to the side of their comrade. They stayed scarily unemotional. _

_"What's going on?! Where is Sasuke!"? The female yelled at her village leader, angry and afraid._

_"Nai Hagane. You will be sent to your home village, Kumogakure."_

_"Why?! Does my family know about this?! Where is Sasuke?!"_

_The man continued on, ignoring the girl's pleas to see the massacre survivor. "You will be kept away for five years unless you tell me what you know."_

_"Nothing! I know nothing! Please let me see him!"_

_An ANBU along the wall took a step forward. The woman, also being an ANBU heard him move and turned her tear-streaked face to him, "Kakashi! Help me! What's happening?" Her mask was gripped tight on her hands. _

_The nineteen year old removed his own mask from his face and approached her. She looked into his half covered face and broke down into his arms and cried. A disgrace to any ninja, but at the moment rules were out the window. _

_Kakashi put his hand behind her head as she cried into his chest. The Hokage stood and moved to leave the room, "Help her pack her things Kakashi. Cloud ninja will be here for her at dawn."_

_The ANBU gently fisted her hair as the door closed, "Yes sir."_

&

"…ai. Nai. Nai!"

The female shot out of the bed, her chocolate hair strewn over her face and shoulders, "Huh?" she asked sleepily.

Kakashi chuckled behind his mask, "You lazy bum."

"Kushi…Kushi? Kakashi it's two in the morning!"

The man silenced her with a hand over her mouth and pointed to the sleeping Uchiha just under her. Nai tensed, Sasuke slept lightly. She was surprised he hadn't shot up already, red eyes glaring at her sleepily.

Some of her hair tickled his face and he rolled over. Kakashi helped her over the Uchiha and chuckled as she bounced on the balls of her feet. The hardwood floor under her was freezing.

"What do you want?"

"To show you something."

The woman sighed and slipped on her vest and shoes, "It better be good." She snatched up her headband and followed her friend through the window.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as she stepped into the moonlight on the roof, "It is."

The ninja moved quickly, barely seen except by the patrolling ANBU who let their former senior officers pass about. Kakashi grabbed the female around the waist as they entered the forest and poofed away.

"Kushi wha-!" She stopped struggling as he put her down. Her hazel eyes scanned the lake. A very thin layer of fog had settled on it and the moon and stars twinkled on he surface.

"Told you it was worth it."

Nai smirked, running a hand through her mid-back length hair, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to woo me Kakashi."

"A lot of things happened here when we were younger. And this is my present." She felt him extremely close to her ear, "Happy twenty-fourth birthday."

She blushed, something he didn't see, "Thank you. And yes, a lot happened here." She giggled. This was where their little group of friends would come on free time. It's where they trained, had fun. Cried and laughed.

To Kakashi, this was where he realized that he wanted Nai as more than a friend.

&

_"Happy birthday Kushi!"_

_He chuckled behind his mask, "Alas, I am finally twenty."_

_"Don't tease. Being eighteen is getting old fast."_

_He chuckled back and looked around, "Where is everyone?"_

_"They're coming. Anko is gonna be late as usual and you know Iruka always get's lost."_

_"That's true."_

_"So…about your gift…"_

_The young man chuckled at the girl. She was so bright; he had no idea of what was going to happen to her in only a matter of a month. He had no idea that it would force him to quit being an ANBU; that she would no longer be by his side._

_"I want you to play me a song."_

_She brightened, "Good! What I do best!"_

_She bolted to a tree and sat down, the male sitting next to her. She put a leaf to her lips and blew. A beautiful sound erupted form the simple object and as she went on the song developed and become so beautiful. Her hair lifted softly, framing her face since it was hanging loosely. Other things around her levitated softly as well. _

_Kakashi watched in wonder, this was when he knew. When he knew that he loved her._

&

"Play me a song."

Nai chuckled; "Was that an order?" she smiled and moved to a tree, strangely the same tree they sat against five years ago.

Kakashi sat down; smiling behind his mask as he noticed her hair was down. She made a great show of finding the perfect leaf and sat next to him, fairly close as their arms touched.

Kakashi put his head on her shoulder as she played. She in turned put her head on his and continued to play.

Nai stopped playing and lifted her head, only to hear soft snores. The man shifted in his sleep and put his face farther into her neck. Nai bit her lip. What was he doing? Kakashi was supposed to be one of her friends, friends!

She sighed and resumed her position, getting comfortable. Maybe it would work out ok.

&

"You guys are late!"

Nai yawned and waved the genin away as Kakashi waved lazily, "Let's get started shall we?"

The genin grumbled and Naruto grabbed his sensei's vest, "Make it a good mission sensei! I'm on fire and ready to burn it up!"

Nai put a hand on his head, "There will be no burning today squirt."

Sasuke tugged on her vest, "Yes Sasuke?"

The boy glared at his male sensei's back and looked to her, "Where were you last night?"

Nai frowned, "Sasuke. I was with Kakashi."

He narrowed his gaze, "Why?"

The woman smirked and kissed his head, "Your being stingy. You'll always come first Sasuke. I promised you remember?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, "C'mon you two."

The team moved through the village to the stream and Kakashi perched in a tree, Nai followed him. "The mission is to clean all the trash out the stream." He said.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed. Naruto threw a fit but the adults just ignored him. Kakashi peeked at Sasuke, "I don't think he's very fond of me."

"Nope." Kakashi turned to her and she giggled, "He's against sharing."

The man smirked and moved up a branch to sit next to the woman, sitting extremely close and tilting her chin, "Then he's gonna have to learn."

Kakashi released the woman's chin as a kunai lodged into the tree next to his head. The man eyed his student who smirked, making Nai giggle. "He's gonna kill you."

The man pouted and Nai continued to giggle, covering her face discreetly to hide her blush. Her heart had been pounding in her ears as he lifted her chin. She was thinking and silently hoping that he would kiss her.

She started humming and lent her head on Kakashi's shoulder. He shifted to get comfortable but didn't move her off. Something tapped her foot and she sat up. "Hey Izumo."

He smiled his sweet little mischievous smile, one like his mother's, "I need to talk to you."

The woman rolled her eyes playfully and hung upside down infront of his face, "You nerd, what do you want? Probably something stupid my brother sent you for."

He smirked and kissed her forehead, "I said _I_ needed to talk to you."

She blushed and hopped down, "Oh." She glanced up at Kakashi who was glaring over his book at the chuunin. Sasuke looked up and glared at the man also.

Nai shrugged and walked away with her brother's friend. "Yes?"

Izumo stepped a little closer to her, "I wanted to take you to dinner tonight."

The woman sighed, "Izumo, we dated once and you know how that turned out."

He smiled, "Oh I remember. I secret night we kept from your brother."

She blushed a deep crimson, "No. I mean you know it didn't work out between us. You're my brother's friend. It's not the least bit weird to you?"

For a chuunin the twenty-five year old moved fairly quickly. His lips were on hers so quickly and the kiss held so much pent up love. Nai kissed back a little as her stomach flopped.

Izumo pulled away and smiled, "Nope. Not weird at all."

Nai bit her lip and shook her head, "Good ol' Izumo. I would love to go to dinner but Kakashi beat you to the punch tonight."

He pecked her lips and shrugged, "Maybe I'll try again. Later."

"That was interesting."

"Kushi!?" for the strangest reason the woman felt like she had been caught cheating. She tried to brush it off by rolling her eyes, "He's liked me forever."

'So have I.' the man thought to himself, "That's true. Glad you defended my honor though."

She smirked as she noticed his mask lift with a smile, "Kakashi I'll always defend you. Just like you defend me."

He smiled again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, putting his book to his face. "Glad to hear that. Now, two words, dog walking."

She giggled, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

&

"Um…Kushi? I think you should look at this."

"I think I shouldn't." The jounin said, flipping a page in his book.

Nai winced, "Suit yourself."

She watched as the biggest dog in the bunch dragged Naruto to a nearby minefield, "Nai sensei! Help me!"

"Sorry squirt. No can do."

"Ah!"

Nai lent back against the tree and peeked at Kakashi's book. A blush crept onto her face. Kakashi chuckled, "You look like an innocent little girl."

"Shut up! That stuff is graphic."

He smirked, "It's not that bad when you try it."

She laughed, "You would… perv."

He chuckled, as did she, "Don't chuckle, I bet you've done every female in this village."

He put the book down and looked at her, completely ignoring the mines that exploded on his student. "I have not."

She raised a brow. "All those girls in your class probably killed to jump your bones when we all grew up."

The ninja chuckled again, that was true, he wouldn't lie. But he wasn't that much of a pimp. Nai shook her head; "You're taking too long to think about this Kushi." She teased.

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto passed out!"

Nai and Kakashi looked down at the charred blond. Nai sighed, "I am so glad Sasuke isn't an idiot."

&

Sasuke sighed as he lent against the woman's door. He could hear her moving things about frantically, shoes and other things, possibly make-up hitting the door.

As the boy shifted positions, a knock sounded on the rice paper door. "The hell?! Since when is that idiot on time?!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Sasuke! Open the door!"

He moved down the halls of his home and opened the door; he couldn't really help but let the glare fall of his face. His normal ninja get up was discarded save for the mask and he wore black dress pants and a white shirt. Sasuke eyed the lilies, Nai's favorite flower.

"Good evening Sasuke." Kakashi stepped into the one floor house and ruffled his student's hair.

The boy scoffed and fixed it in a nearby mirror, "Why are you here."

"I have a date."

"Your first and last."

Kakashi chuckled nervously. This boy really didn't want to share. He then eyed the boy and sat on the couch, "You're afraid she'll leave again."

The Uchiha's glare narrowed and Kakashi chuckled, "I know all of it from first hand attendance."

Sasuke stared at his sensei then his dark eyes widened. His sensei was that ANBU. The one in the wolf mask, always at Nai's side. His gaze returned to a glare, he was also the one that held her back from him.

"You didn't let her go." He hissed coldly.

"And I regret it everyday Sasuke. I'm sorry."

The boy wasn't sure if he should accept the apology. But his sensei's eye gave away so much sadness and realism in what he said.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kakashi looked up to say 'no' but fell silent. Nai's dark chocolate hair curled softly over her shoulders and her cream-colored dress floated about her honey colored thighs. She wore comfortable flats and her Uchiha ribbon around her wrist, "Hello?"

The ninja smiled behind his mask as she waved in his face, "You look beautiful." He gave her a warm hug and the flowers.

"Kakashi!" she said happily as she ran to the kitchen, "They're so pretty. Thank you!"

The man nodded at Sasuke and walked to the door, waiting for her to come back out. The child walked them out and scowled as she kissed his head, "Go to sleep this time, ok?"

He nodded and watched them go. Maybe she could trust him with her, maybe.


	9. This Is It

**Chapter 9**

**This Is It**

**A/N:** This chapter title is dedicated to Michael Jackson and his movie that was released today. R.I.P Michael

* * *

"Yes, Anko was always a greedy idiot." Nai laughed and put her elbows on the table, "Remember when you two dated?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and slouched a bit in his chair, "Please, what was that, like a week when I was sixteen?"

The woman continued laughing, "I think her crush vanished after that."

"She had a crush on me?"

"Yes! It was huge, she kept telling me how jealous she was that I made ANBU. She was all like, 'You get to see him in that skin tight black suit'."

The man grimaced and Nai just giggled. The waiter came over and handed her the bill, throwing a smooth grin her way. Kakashi scowled and lent over the table, placing a kiss on the woman's cheek.

She sat there stuttering as the waiter left in a huff, "W-what the hell was that?"

Kakashi smirked, "A kiss. Why?"

Nai rolled her eyes and threw the bill at him, smirking, "Pay the bill so we can go."

* * *

"What kind?"

"Chocolate Kushi! What kind of question?!"

The ninja chuckled and turned to the ice cream vendor, "One chocolate and one strawberry."

Nai faked a choke as Kakashi handed her an ice cream, "I can't see how you like that pink crap."

"It sounds like you hate it because it's pink."

"No. It tastes horrible." The walked along and Kakashi watched the woman eat her ice cream. It was tantalizing; her tongue, her pink lips. Ugh! The man had to take deep breaths and stare at his cone, melting fairly fast in the warm spring air.

"Kushi you need to eat that and stop staring at me." She giggled as he glared at her playfully.

He poofed away; as did she. They reappeared by the lake, "You love this place."

He reached up for his mask, "That I do."

Nai watched in wander as he pulled it down. She always wondered why he hid such a beautiful face. She couldn't move her gaze, he was gorgeous. Those perfect thin yet plump lips strong almost feminine chin and masculine nose. When she was younger, and he would casually pull it down around her, she would act as if he was nothing special. But that wasn't the case.

Kakashi smirked at her, "Who's staring now?"

"It's just been so long since I've seen your face." She moved to the lake and sat cross-legged at the edge. Kakashi finished his cone and sat next to her.

She looked at him and traced the scar over his left eye, "Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He grabbed her hand as it retreated from his face and kissed it, "Tell me." He said. Looking into her eyes.

"What happened to the Kakashi who treated me as a friend, a little sister?"

He gently released her hand and moved his own the push her hair behind her ear. His fingers gently traveled to the spot between her neck and shoulder, "Why? Do you miss it?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

He rubbed the area gently with his thumb, wiping away the thin layer of make-up. Nai bit her lip as he traced each comma like mark on her neck. "I remember when you and Anko first reappeared after the incident. You both had bandages on your necks."

Nai chuckled dryly, "They hurt like a bitch. 'It'll only hurt a little. I'm doing this because I love the two of you.' He had said." She shook her head. "It's not over either."

Kakashi scooted closer still and put his arm around her shoulders, "You have this whole village, and you have me. We'll make sure it's over."

There was a battle going on in Kakashi's head as he stared at her in silence for a moment. Kiss her?

Nai raised her eyebrows and punched the man in his arm, "You're thinking pervy thoughts."

He nodded, pulling up his mask, standing, and looking at the sky, "Sasuke is probably waiting."

Nai chuckled as she stood, "He better not be up. I told him to go to sleep."

Kakashi put his arm back around her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder, "Hey Kushi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Kakashi wait a minute."

Nai broke away from the man and his pervy book to step closer to a house with a for sale sign outside of it. It was a little rickety, looking like it had been on the market for a few years.

It was small but not cramped. It was more along the cozy side. Nai shouldered the door to push it open and walked around inside. The living room was the first thing she saw, connected to a dinning room and finally a kitchen.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi stepped up behind her, almost protectively.

"Yeah. It's perfect, this is it."

"For you and Sasuke?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Both of us need to get out of that compound. There is nothing but pain in that place."

Kakashi smiled secretly as he thought about it. Nai, Sasuke, and himself, a little family. He wouldn't go against himself and lie about the fact that he felt something special with Sasuke. He felt the need to favor him over his other students. It might be because he's related to Obito, or that the young genin reminds him of himself.

And Nai, the perfect wife and kunoichi. Pretty caramel/honey skin and hazel eyes, long dark chocolate hair. A strong and determined yet sweet personality.

"Kakashi?"

"Sorry, thinking."

Nai hooked arms with him, "You've been doing that a lot lately."

He pulled out his book as they moved back onto the streets, "You bring out the thinker in me."

She giggled, "Shut up."

* * *

"G-Good morning Nai-san."

Nai raised her brows at the blushing Iruka and gently took the paper from him, "Hey Iruka. You ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Uh huh."

The chuunin slouched in his chair and Nai moved behind the table and sat next to him. "What's up?"

"There's this new chuunin from the sand here. She's…I don't know how to put it."

"Aw! Is Iru in love?!"

The man blushed even more and thumped his forehead on her shoulder. Nai just chuckled and placed her assignment paper and other important requested documents on the table.

"Oh! Iruka! I didn't know you had a sister!"

Nai rolled her eyes. Just because both she and Iruka had the same skin and hair color people thought they were related. She looked up from her friend at the young woman before her.

She was a little short with long pitch-black hair and bright piercing blue eyes. Her smiled was sweet yet mischievous like a certain chuunin she knew. "Uh no. I'm not his sister, just a really good friend."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the girl blushed as she apologized and Nai gushed.

'She's so cute!' the kunoichi thought to herself. She smiled and stood, holding out her hand, "Nai Hagane."

She smiled back brightly, eyes twinkling, "Yuki Yuriko."

"So Yuki, you're from the sand?"

The woman nodded, "It was just so dull. I wanted to come somewhere where the seasons actually changed."

Nai chuckled, "That's a good reason, I'm not officially from the leaf either."

Yuki scrunched up her face cutely, "Really? Where are you from?"

"Cloud."

"I thought your last name sounded familiar. The Hagane's are a dojutsu clan like the Uchiha's and Hyuga's."

Nai smiled, "You did your homework."

Yuki blushed, "Well…"

Nai bowed a little to the woman ad grabbed her papers, waving and whispering a thanks to Iruka, "Well. I best be off. Things to do, people to see."

Iruka shook his head as the woman poofed away in a cloud of smoke, "People never use doors anymore."


	10. I Love You

**Chapter 10**

**I Love You**

**A/N:** You guys don't review, it's really upsetting. I mean…where the hell is my motivation?! People get it together! I would like to thank my ONLY and FAVORITE reviewer, SuperHeldin. Without her…this story would not be here. …seriously.

* * *

_Nai fought back tears as she stood by the black casket. When the time came she traced the Uchiha symbol with her fingers and laid her rose atop it. "I love you Shisui."_

_She moved back by her mother, brother, and friends. Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, and Asuma. Her brother's friend, Izumo, wrapped her in a warm hug and a smile, "It'll be ok."_

_She nodded, "I hope so."_

_A month later she sat infront of her personal sensei from the Uchiha clan, "Nai Hagane. With the passing of Shisui Uchiha, the next oldest sharingan holder is the next candidate for marriage."_

_The man looked to his left, at his son then back at her, "Do you except my son, Itachi, as a replacement?"_

_Nai tossed the fifteen year old, a boy whom she saw as a younger brother, a glance and a sad smile, "I'm sorry…I don't."_

_Itachi glared at the tears running down her cheeks as she bowed before leaving. The young teen ran to the window to watch the seventeen-year-old leave and walk to another ninja with brown hair who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her cry, Izumo._

* * *

"Good morning everyone!"

Sakura smiled at the kunoichi and Kakashi looked over his book at her. Nai blinked at him, "You're on time." She said, surprised.

"I am came early so I could here the good news for myself."

Nai smirked and put a hand on Sasuke's head, "I am officially the co-sensei for team seven!"

Naruto jumped in the air, "Yes!"

The female giggled and gasped as someone hugged her from behind, she turned and bonked her brother on the head. He chuckled, "We just heard the good news."

"We? Oh, you brought your other half. Ah! Izumo put me down!"

The man complied and kissed her, leaving the kunoichi a bit staggered. Kotetsu rolled his eyes, "I know that news too."

Nai gently pushed Izumo off her, "What news?"

"You and Izumo."

Kakashi put his book away and glared at the chuunin, "When did this happen?" Sasuke nodded, he wanted to know too.

Kotetsu chuckled nervously, "Don't ask me, ask them."

Izumo snuck a kiss on the woman's neck, "Oh my god! I didn't even know about this." She squeaked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before Naruto dove forward, only to be caught around the collar, "Get your lips off my sensei!"

Kotetsu chuckled and Izumo glared at the genin, "Shut it squirt."

Kakashi took a step in front of them, "I agree with my student. I need my co-sensei. …now."

Izumo backed off, but not before kissing the woman again and whispering something to her. Kotetsu shook his head and hugged his little sister before leaving with his best friend.

Nai waved, a little dazed, "Well, that was interesting."

Kakashi pulled his book out to hide how bothered he was, "Hm."

"Sensei can we start now?"

Kakashi waved his hand, "Sure. Target practice today." H sounded over bored, more than usual. His voice sounded, bothered.

Nai tugged on her braid a little, "Kakashi, something is bothering you."

"No it's not."

She rolled her hazel eyes and put a hand on her hip, "Kushi don't lie to me."

He looked at her and pat her head, "I'm fine."

She sighed and played with the end of her hair, "You never really did like Izumo, or my brother for that matter."

"I tolerated them."

She nodded, "I see."

There was a moment of silence were they glanced at each other before the two started laughing. "Look out!"

Nai held up her hand and raised a single brow at the kunai. She walked around the pointy object, still hanging in the air. "Naruto, your aim is horrible."

Naruto hadn't even heard the insult; he was still amazed by the kunai, as was Sakura. Nai smirked and nodded her head, lodging the kunai directly in the center of the target.

"Show off." Kakashi and Sasuke said together.

"Don't hate."

* * *

"Despite what I thought before, that was a lot of fun Izumo. Thank you."

Izumo smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You thought it would be horrible?"

Nai bit her bottom lip, "Yeah I did. Because I'm not stupid. You only want something from me."

The chuunin frowned. Is that what she really thought? He had always liked her, really and truly. It wasn't a simple and crush and it still wasn't. Despite her higher rank he wanted to protect her and be her rock.

"Goodnight Izumo." The woman turned to the gates and started to open them, but not before Izumo grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.

"I do want something from you, I want everything."

He lent so close to her she could feel his chin length brown hair tickle her face. He searched her face before pulling the ribbon from the end of her hair and letting the braid fall loose, "I want your body, your heart, all of it."

His hand ran down the simple white sundress and gently rubbed her thigh. He lent in farther and kissed just under her ear, "I love you."

Nai squeezed his vest in her hands as a memory plagued her mind.

_Shisui lent in, slightly pressing her body against the compound doors. He kissed just under her ear, letting her melt into his arms before whispering, "I love you."_

"Stop." She whispered it so softly with so much venom.

"What? Nai?" the chuunin was beyond confused. He had professed his love, his true feelings and now he was…getting rejected?

"Stop!" she moved so fast, simply fazing through the compound door and running through the homes.

She threw open the front door and slowly made her way down the hall to the living room. Her bad mood ebbed away a little as she saw the scene before her. Kakashi and Sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch.

The younger male comfortably squished behind the larger, whom was falling over the side. The TV crackled, signaling the end of a movie. The woman moved to the couch and kissed each one on their heads, fighting back her tears and covering them up to keep them warm.

* * *

"What did he do?"

Nai sat up and hurriedly whipped her face, trying to rid herself of the evidence of her crying, "Izumo? He didn't do anything I'm fine."

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table next to the woman, "Like a kunoichi once said, you can't lie to me."

She chuckled, "He love's me. Izumo told me he loved me."

That was a reason for a slaughter, at least in Kakashi's mind. The man rubbed her back, "Why did this upset you?"

"I always lose the people who love me. Shisui, my father, the Uchiha's, my mother!"

"You still have Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Iruka, Kotetsu, Asuma, Anko…me."

Nai shook her head; he didn't get it. "I won't always."

He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, "Everyone can't live forever just because you want them to."

"That's not what I mean. It's not just death; they leave me. Do you have any idea how crushed I was when Kotetsu met Izumo? My brother is my life and I lost him. When my sensei left me behind. When Itachi turned. When the Hokage betrayed me!"

It clicked, Kakashi knew what she meant and now it ripped at his heart. She started to sniffle and he took her face in his hands and searched her eyes, "You're afraid of being alone."

"A ninja can only trust himself. A ninja must lock away feelings and any emotional ties." She continued to cry, her voice cracking as she spoke, "Everyone did that but me."

Kakashi pulled her into his lap and let her cry. He let her hold him for dear life and let it all out. She needed this; she finally just let everything go and cleared her mind.

Nai hiccupped a little as Kakashi rocked her gently. His inkling of cologne tickled her nose and his muscles kept her warm. She reached up and played with a strand of hair that had fallen loose. "Kushi?"

The man looked down at her sleepily, "Yeah?"

"I don't love Izumo. And I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have broken down on you."

He chuckled and hugged her, "You needed it. And I guess the Izumo thing is good to know."

She laughed also, standing, a little weak from her crying "Very true."

They went back into the living room and Kakashi picked up Sasuke, grinning at Nai from behind his mask as he moved down the hall. She blushed and continued to lead the way to his room.

"Kakashi lent against the door frame and watched Nai put the boy in bed, "You look like…"

She smirked, "Like what?"

"His mother."

Nai froze for a minute then turned out the light and gently closed the door, "I think that was a compliment."

"What else would it be?"

She giggled as hey entered the living room, "Movie?"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "Sure."

* * *

Sasuke trudged into the living room that morning prepared to have to wake up is sensei. But he didn't know he would be waking them both.

They were both on the couch, Kakashi laid out on his back and Nai cuddled on his chest. The start menu of the movie was still rolling. The ninja had a protective hold on the kunoichi as she slept.

Sasuke smirked and thought, 'My parents used to sleep like that.'


	11. Any Requests?

**Chapter 11**

**Any Requests?**

**

* * *

  
**

"Can't sleep?"

Sasuke simply gave the woman on the couch a sly once over. She was curled up with a book, her need for sleep evident in her pretty face. The boy sniffed, the whole house still smelled like paint and all the furniture was stiff and new smelling.

Nai chuckled, "Come here."

Sasuke sat next to her and she put her arms around his shoulders. "Do you at least like the house?"

He nodded and yawned. He did like it. He loved it. It was new and fresh, a chance for them to have a new start and leave that suffocating compound. The boy reflected on the day. Everyone had helped with the house, painting and moving furniture, simply having fun.

_"Hey!"_

_ Everyone ran into the living room to see Kakashi covered in paint and Nai on the ladder laughing her ass off. The female got down only to have Kakashi try and throw paint at her, missing and hitting Yuki._

_ It wasn't long before everyone; including Sasuke was covered in paint. They had to re-paint the living room after that._

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I want to give you something." Both ninja's got up from the couch and the younger followed the older, "I wanted to wait but. I think you need to see it now."

Nai's room was vast, only slightly more than Sasuke's. Her king sized bed was neatly against one wall, a mirror and her dressed directly opposite. A small bookshelf was on the opposite corner from a large glass door leading to a balcony.

The woman walked to the bookshelf and pulled off a piece of paper.

Sasuke felt a lump in his chest as she handed it to him. He unfolded it carefully and it read:

_ "I, Nai Hagane, hereby take on the parental rights and guardianship of Sasuke Uchiha. I shall treat him with the care and nurture of a family and provide basic needs both physically and emotionally…"_

The boy had tears in his eyes as he looked up at the woman before him. "You adopted me…"

Nai, not trusting her voice, nodded with a huge smile on her face. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I can keep my promise so much better like this. We can be a real family like this."

Sasuke smirked, "This means your brother is my uncle."

The woman giggled, "Wow, I didn't think about that. But yes."

"And my dad…"

Nai blushed, "Um…well… We'll handle that when it comes along."

The boy sat on the bed next to her, casually crawling to a spot and fluffing the pillows, "Hn. As long as he's not a dork."

"Sasuke!"

* * *

"So you told him?"

Nai looked down at Iruka as he lent against the tree beneath her. She reached down and tugged his ponytail, "Yeah. Still trying to figure out when to tell Naruto?"

The chuunin sighed, "Yeah. I mean, I can't help but wonder if I'll make a good father."

The woman laughed so hard she fell from the tree into the chuunin's arms, "I can't believe you just said that out your mouth."

He put her down and blushed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean if any of us would make a good parent it would be you! You work at the academy for Kami's sake!"

Kakashi poofed up between the duo with his book in his face, "She's right you know."

Iruka's face turned a darker shade of red and Nai bumped him with her hip, "He loves you like a father already. Or at least that's what I hear. Go ahead Iru-chan."

The man only took a small step forward and Kakashi pushed him fully into the field. Naruto looked up at him and grinned stupidly, "Iruka-sensei!"

Nai crossed her arms and lent against Kakashi a little. "I swear that man is still the same."

"Yup. So, how did Sasuke take it?"

"He cried a bit." The woman said proudly. "It was a pretty heartfelt moment."

The two adults chuckled and it turned into full out laughter as Naruto dived onto Iruka, knocking them both to the ground. "This is my dad! Iruka sensei is my dad!"

Nai smiled sweetly and Kakashi looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine." Kakashi put away his book and stared at her. She gave in, "Ok. Sasuke made a comment about who his dad would be."

Kakashi felt his heart leap in his chest. It had to be a sign from Kami himself. "Any requests?" the jounin asked coolly.

The woman chuckled, "Someone who's not a dork. In Sasuke's exact words."

The man rolled his eyes, "Alright everyone that's it for today!"

Sasuke made his way over to his senseis and Nai hugged him from behind, whispering in his ear. The both looked at Kakashi before whispering again. Nai nodded, "Hey Kushi?"

"Hm?"

"Care to join my son and I for dinner?"

* * *

"Kushi since when could you cook?"

"Since always."

Nai chuckled as the man bumped her away from the stove so he could get to his stew pot. The two worked together in the kitchen like a well-oiled machine as Nai noticed. That and Kakashi looked extremely relaxed. Unlike usual were he is semi-distant. His vest had been thrown onto the sofa upon entering the house and his shoes were at the front door. At some point when the heat began to rise in the kitchen he had taken off his long sleeved blue shirt, now sporting his black undershirt that was connected to his mask.

The man chuckled deep in his throat, "You're staring."

"And you're gorgeous."

The man blushed behind his mask but hid it well, "Where is Sasuke?"

Nai sighed, "Probably training in his room. That's all he does if he's not on the couch reading with me."

Kakashi put down the spoon he had in his hand and left the kitchen. Nai stopped moving so she could listen in on what was happening upstairs.

"Hey! Put me down! Kakashi sensei what are you doing!"

Nai giggled as Kakashi entered the kitchen with Sasuke thrown over his shoulder.

"You're mother is in here cooking this meal and your locked up in your room." He put the boy down. "You're going to help."

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at his sensei, "By?"

The man handed his student a stack of plates, napkins, cups, forks, spoons and knives, "Setting the table."

Nai couldn't stop laughing as the young boy sulked to the table. "Wow. Just wow."

Kakashi chuckled and tasted some of the food. It was obviously good because the man kept dipping into it until Nai snatched the spoon from him, "Kushi! If you keep eating it I won't be able to taste it and neither will Sasuke!"

The man wrapped an arm around the woman's waist and pulled her to him, "Really?"

"Y-yes…"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and quickly lent in. Letting his lips find their way to the woman's and moving them slowly against each other as they connected. The man ran his tongue along the woman's bottom lip but she wouldn't budge so he bit it.

Nai let the man invade her mouth as he pleased. It felt so good and so right and it made her body hot and cold all at the same time.

Kakashi looked into her hazel eyes as he pulled away, "Was that enough of a taste for you?"

She panted a little, trying to catch her breath and kept eye contact, "I guess so."

The shinobi pulled away and lifted his mask just as Sasuke re-entered the kitchen. He raised a brow at the two adults, as they were on complete opposite sides of the kitchen. "Table is ready."

* * *

"That was an interesting dinner. It was nice to see my student so relaxed. Thank you."

Nai lent against the doorframe and ran a hand through her dark chocolate hair. She smirked at the man, "You're welcome Kakashi."

The kunoichi could see the smirk behind the man's mask as he lent in and kissed her quickly. He stayed close to her face and whispered a good night before kissing her forehead and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Goodnight Kakashi."

She went back into the house to see Sasuke leaning on the back of the couch swinging the dishtowel with a knowing smirk on his face. Nai smiled, "What did you see?"

His smirk grew into a genuine grin, "Absolutely nothing."


	12. M and N

**Chapter 12**

**M and N**

"Nai, your tail is showing."

The woman glared over her shoulder as she laid out on the rock. A black tail was indeed swishing around behind her, "Shut up Kushi!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared boredly at the water below him, as if commanding the fish, with his mind, to eat his bait. Nai stretched lazily on the large flat rock, purposely kicking Kakashi in the butt as he got in the way, "Any luck over there Sasuke?!"

The boy looked over at her with his usual stoic face. The woman cringed, "I guess that's a no."

"Wow! Kakashi-sensei this is so nice!" Sakura squealed as she dipped her feet in the water.

The lake was nice it was also beautiful. Small cliffs of rocks surround the whole thing and it's shaded by over sized trees

"Cannonball!"

"Gah! Naruto you idiot!"

Nai smiled and got up, relieving herself of her vest, "Good idea Naruto!"

Kakashi watched her lazily, trying, but failing to fight his extremely unclean thoughts. Nai chuckled as she threw her headband at him, "You're staring."

The man eyed her short cargo shorts and tight blank tank. 'Damn, today she decides to wear a black one instead of white.' He thought. "And you're gorgeous." He said.

Nai winked at him and went up to the highest rock and peeked down. Naruto cracked up as the woman hit the water, creating a huge splash that soaked the small pink haired kunoichi, "Sensei that was awesome!" The blond shouted.

"I know! Kakashi! Come on!"

"I am not getting in there."

Nai scoffed as she climbed out of the water and grabbed his hands, "You can keep your mask on you baby."

Kakashi looked over the edge cautiously as he reached the top of the large rock. Nai put her hands on her hips, "Sweet kami Kushi. Just strip and jump."

The man smirked behind his mask and looked over his shoulder, "You just want to watch me take my clothes off."

Nai blushed and opened her mouth. "KAKASHI!" but she didn't speak. The two adults looked over the edge to see a blond kunoichi who was waving franticly with a huge smile on her face.

"Mai?" Kakashi asked.

Nai looked at him, "Who?"

"Um, Mai. She's new."

The woman raised her brows at him, hands still on hips, "How new?"

"About three years after you left new."

The woman jumped onto the rock, "Hey Kakashi!"

Nai stood behind Kakashi as the woman hugged him, and proceeded to kiss him through the mask. Nai raised her brows and smirked as Kakashi hurriedly pushed her off, "Um, Mai. This is Nai."

Nai finally got a close look at the woman. Curly blond hair, slightly stout build, pointed nose, and brown eyes. Mai gave the other woman a once over and glare before extending her hand, "It's nice to finally meat the woman the whole village talks about."

Mai in turn got a look at Nai. Caramel/honey skin, long dark chocolate hair, slightly curvy build, soft round nose, big hazel eyes. Nai continued to smirk, she hadn't missed that glare, "Well, I do hear that they missed me. But, no one never mentioned you."

Kakashi felt the tension building up and separated the women. "Well, um, Mai. We were just having a day off with our students, would you like to join us?"

The blond kept her eyes on Nai, "Of course Kakashi. I would love to."

Nai smiled and turned her back to Mai, putting her hands on Kakashi's back and looking over her shoulder, "Well that's good to hear. Kakashi was just about to show us how good he swims."

The genin cringed as Nai pushed the man into the lake. The jounin broke the surface and looked at his students. They just shook their heads and Naruto pat the man on the shoulder, "This is gonna get bad sensei."

Kakashi groaned, "Ugh. I know."

* * *

"I just met the bitch! And she glared at me! Didn't she Sasuke?"

The boy nodded and Anko flopped onto the couch, smirking, "Mai is protecting her territory. She did the same thing when she met me."

"Protecting what territory?"

"Kakashi." Anko and Sasuke said together.

"Kushi is a free man, he can do whatever he wants." Nai said, sitting Indian style on the floor infront of the couch with a pillow hugged to her chest.

Anko smirked again, "Or whoever he wants."

Sasuke walked away into the kitchen, "I didn't need to hear that."

"Nai, face it. All of us knew that Kakashi would grow up to be a player. He's just too cute. I mean the man has had kami knows how many girlfriends and one night stands."

"And Mai?"

"Well, Mai is different. When Kakashi ended it with her she kept coming back. She's obsessed."

"She's a whack job." Nai said squeezing the pillow tighter and staring off into space.

Anko crawled off the couch and invaded Nai's personal space, "You like Kakashi!"

"What kind of bullshit are you spouting woman?!" the kunoichi retorted to her friend.

Sasuke exited the kitchen with and apple in his hand, "Well you did kiss him."

Nai threw a kunai at the boy which he ducked as if it wasn't even an emanate threat. Anko ignored the fact that her best friend just tried to murder her adopted son and shook her, "You did what?!"

"Ok, let's get the facts straight… he kissed me."

"This is epic! Kakashi never makes the first move!"

Nai fell back onto the floor and covered her face with the pillow, "Ob boo ooo no?"

"Because I know. All the woman who want him go for it, he never has to make the first move. Plus, Kakashi is just the kind of guy who only makes the first move when he's seriously interested."

The kunoichi uncovered her face, "You sound like you have notes on him."

"I do."

Sasuke and Nai looked at each other, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

"Hey."

Nai smile at the chuunin as he appeared next to her raisin a brow at the senbon in his mouth, "You're gonna poke your tongue to death one day."

He chuckled "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

It was the woman's turn to chuckle. Genma switched the senbon to the other side of his mouth, "so, what are you doing?"

"Just taking a walk. Anko always makes me just want to think."

The man blushed but hid it, trying to keep up his tough guy appeal, "How is Anko? I mean, has she asked about me, or said anything?"

Nai bumped into him, "You still like her?"

"Yeah."

"Then go for it. But you have to start different, you know she's blood thirsty."

He sighed loudly, "That's the problem. She'll kill me if I ask her out the normal way."

The woman giggled, "Challenge her to a fight. She has always said that she likes a guy who can kick her ass."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

The duo laughed as they walked through the village. Stopping in on people like the Yamanaka's, Chouji's, and Asuma who was watching his boisterous nephew. Nai smiled as they stopped outside a very specific house.

"Alright love bug. See you later."

"Wish me luck."

"Don't die."

Genma rolled his eyes, "Thanks."


	13. Cat Fight

**Chapter 13**

**Cat Fight**

"This is some bull…"

"I really wonder who is teaching you this language." Nai looked over her shoulder at Shikaku as he turned away innocently.

Shikamaru had heard about the return of Nai Hagane. In fact he was one of the first to find out that his godmother had returned. After Nai's sensei abandoned the village, the boy's father watched over her from a distance, noting her progress and nominating her to be a jounin.

"You can concentrate all you want Shika, you're losing."

"Whatever. Troublesome woman. I'm actually trying to figure out how I'm supposed to be technically related to that bastard Sasuke."

Nai frowned, "I'm guessing you don't like him."

"He doesn't have very good people skills." The boy answered back, moving his piece.

The woman sighed and moved her piece without moving her hands. A habit the boy couldn't stand. It freaked him out to see the shogi tiles moving on their own. "Well, what if we worked on them?"

"Why did you adopt him at all?"

"Shikamaru Nara! Stop asking her so many rude questions!" the boy's mother snapped at him.

Nai smiled sweetly at the woman, "It's fine Yoshina-san. He's just being really stingy with me."

The boy simply sighed and moved his piece. Nai smirked, "I adopted him because he had no one but me." She reached over to the board and moved her piece quickly, "You have a mother and father who love you… and me."

The woman stood and grabbed her shuriken pouch, kissing the boy on his forehead just to have him scowl and pout, "You're set for life Shika. Remember that."

The boy crossed his arms and shook his head, "Troublesome woman."

His father chuckled, "Troublesome maybe but she's the only person other than me who can beat you in shogi."

"Whatever."

* * *

Ok, exactly how was running around with a bunch of dogs training? Nai yawned as she leaned against the tree on the training grounds. She and Kakashi had trained team seven earlier that day so now she was watching her best friend run around the field with his dogs.

One of the little ones, a light brown puppy with long brown ears, brown circles around his eyes, a kanji on his head, and little spiky hair came over and sat in the woman's lap.

She smiled and scratched behind his ears, "You are so cute."

He yapped at her and licked her face, "Biscuit!" Nai looked up at Kakashi as he walked over, calling the puppy that just stayed put in her lap and wagged his tail.

"I definitely think he's staying over here."

Kakashi chuckled as the other dogs came and sat by his feet, "Biscuit normally doesn't like women. He's really wary of them."

Nai raised her brows, "Really? Well I guess I'm just that awesome. Right Biscuit?" the puppy yapped again, making her giggle.

The man bent down to pat the head of his big bulldog, "I thought dog's were supposed to hate cats."

The kunoichi stood with the excited puppy in her arms, "Well, you like me."

"Are you calling me a dog?" The mask ninja asked, feigning being offended.

Nai smirked at him, "Well from what I hear you've been around the female circle of this village once or twice while I was gone."

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm popular."

"Sure you are."

"Kakashi!"

The man groaned as the blond ran across the field towards them, "But sometimes I wish I wasn't… Hello Mai."

Biscuit started to go nuts in Nai's arms, growling and yapping madly at the blond kunoichi. Mai attached herself to Kakashi's arm and shied away from the puppy, "Kashi, that puppy really hates me."

'Kashi?' Nai thought, 'Stupid bitch can't even give the man a decent nickname.'

The blond glared at the other female as she noticed her standing there, "Nai."

"Mai." The hazel-eyed woman answered back.

"Anyway, Kashi, I was wondering if you wanted to go the bar with me tonight. Then maybe we could-"

"Kushi! I think I should be going." Nai put biscuit on the ground and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she looked over her shoulder, "Let's make it a group thing."

Mai pressed more of her cleavage to Kakashi's arm, causing Nai to almost gag, "But Kashi…"

"I insist." The man pushed.

Nai shrugged and turned, continuing to walk away, "Whatever Kushi. See you tonight."

* * *

"Well look at you!"

"Anko shut up."

Anko threw an arm around her friend's shoulders. Both women were dressed nicely but comfortably all the same. Anko in long pants and a halter. Nai in long pants and a tube top.

"What?! I can't tell you you're hot? Did you look at yourself?"

Nai chuckled, "Apparently not cuz I had a skirt on and Sasuke told me to put on some pants."

"Pft. Tight pants."

Both woman laughed together as they entered the bar. "Nai!"

"Hey Iru!" The woman elbowed the man playfully; "I see you brought Yuki with you."

He blushed, "Well…"

"Pineapple head, you are so cute."

Nai was trying very hard not to rip Mai to pieces through the night. The woman was drunk and definitely trying to rape Kakashi infront of the friends. And it was even worse because the woman obviously couldn't hold her liquor. Typical bimbo and she had had more that six drinks.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly as Mai's hand disappeared under the table. Nai balled her fists tightly and the man shrugged at her. She glared at him, not really sure why she was angry.

A song came on and Anko grabbed the woman, dragging her to the dance floor, "Is it just me? Or is Mai molesting Kakashi?"

"Trust me. It ain't just you."

Asuma and Kurenai motioned for the woman to go save the silver haired jounin. Nai rolled her eyes and marched to the table, "Must I do everything by myself?"

"Thank you." Kakashi said as she turned her back to him as the song changed.

"Yeah yeah. You love the attention from that horny drunk slut."

The ninja put his hands on her hips and came closer up behind her, "Such language."

Nai bit her lip and smirked, still dancing, "So, let me get this straight. Are you making her jealous, or trying and failing to make me jealous?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Mai who was glaring at the duo on the dance floor, then turned back forward and put his chin on Nai's head. Smelling the lavender wafting off her body even in the small crowd.

Why was he doing this? Why did his body heat up whenever she touched him, why was he dancing with her like this? Why did he find himself thinking about her all the time ever since that kiss?

"I don't know. You tell me."

Nai turned to face him, "Kakashi, it's not my job to tell you whom you can or can't have. But you're screwing with our friendship, and I don't want to see it end badly."

With that the woman said goodnight to her friends and left the bar, Mai following.

"Hey! Nai!"

The woman turned around and glared at the woman a little, "What now Mai?"

"Stay away from him."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from Kakashi. He's mine and I don't care how much of a friend he is to you, stay away from him."

Nai just rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. But was jerked backwards as Mai grabbed her hair. "Ow!"

"You stupid bi-!"

"Mai! Stop it!"

Mai released Nai's dark chocolate locks but as soon as she did so the woman lunged at her, Kakashi caught the woman around the waist, "Nai!"

"I'll kill her!" the threat was followed by the woman hissing angrily like the feline she was.

Kakashi sighed and dropped the woman, making her notice that they were now outside of her house. She stood and pouted, "Thanks…I guess."

"I knew that hair would get you in trouble one day."

The woman tried not to smile, "Whatever."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Nai pouted, "I don't know and I really don't care."

The masked ninja sighed, "Goodnight Nai."

"Night Kushi."


	14. Too Fast

**Chapter 14**

**Too Fast**

"Sasuke get in the shower before you catch a cold."

The shivering child complied and trudged through Kakashi's apartment to the bathroom. Nai jumped as the thunder roared outside and Kakashi put a fluffy blanket over her shoulders, "Still afraid of thunder?"

"Y-yeah." She said, shivering.

"What happened?" The man asked as he moved about, finding clothes for his student to wear.

"P-power outage, the entire T-tea District is out. You were the c-closest, I hope you don't m-mind."

"Of course I don't."

"G-good. I was c-coming in anyway."

Kakashi chuckled; he could definitely see the woman inviting herself in. He sat on the couch next to her as she sneezed and wrapped her in a warm hug, "Better?"

She nodded and cuddled closer, "Remember when w-we got stuck in the w-woods when we were l-little?"

"Of course. It started raining and you freaked out every time the thunder cracked."

Nai glared up at him, "I was eight."

The man rubbed her shoulders, "True. And I remember Iruka carrying you all the way home cuz you were too scared to move."

"And because you said I was fat and you wouldn't carry me."

Kakashi chuckled, "You were fat."

"I was not! I was healthy! Ah!" the kunoichi jumped again as the apartment shook. Kakashi simply pulled her closer and put her head on his chest.

"Scaredy cat."

"Dog poop."

Nai blushed as she heard his laugh through his built chest, "Is that the best you've got?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke shuffled into the room, "I'm finished."

The adults looked over at Sasuke as he entered the room. Nai gushed, "You are too cute!"

Kakashi laughed at his student. The over sized shirt he lent him was hanging off his shoulders and he clutched at the over sized boxers. Nai found a pin and pinned the boxers to a smaller size. "I'm getting in the shower."

Sasuke sized up his sensei as he sat next to him on the couch, "You like her."

"What if I do?"

"I'll kill you if you hurt her."

Kakashi chuckled until he noticed the look Sasuke was giving him, "You're serious."

"Of course I am."

"I'm surprised you haven't pushed me away all together."

"I don't have a reason to. She knows what's best for her.

Kakashi pulled out his little orange book and stuck his face in it, "I'm glad you know that."

* * *

"Why on Kami's green earth would you pick this movie?!"

Kakashi laughed and looked down at the female in his boxers and huge shirt. She looked like they had just finished…activities. She screamed again crushed Kakashi's arm in her grasp, "I really hate you."

"No you don't."

"Ok I don't."

Someone knocked on the door and Nai sat up smiling at the sleeping Sasuke. "I'll take him upstairs."

"Alright. But don't try to stay up there, we're finishing the movie."

The woman rolled her eyes as she trudged up the steps with a very sleepy and pissed off Sasuke following behind her. Kakashi chuckled and opened the door only to have a blur of blond dive on him and capture his masked lips. "Hey Kashi."

"Um, h-hey Mai. What're you doing?"

"I wanted to see you. I got lonely in my bed by myself."

"I wish I could help." He said weakly.

"Sasuke is out like a light, I think I'm prepared for this movie, let's get a move on Kushi."

Mai sidestepped Kakashi and entered his apartment; her face became red in anger as she eyed the female in Kakashi's close, "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Nai raised an eyebrow, amused, "Why do you need to know?"

The angry kunoichi looked to Kakashi, "Why is she dressed like that?! What did you two do?"

Nai braided her damp hair and stepped towards the duo at the door. "This isn't an interrogation Mai. He doesn't have to answer you."

"This isn't about you!"

"If you're talking about me then it's about me!"

Kakashi was getting fed up; he couldn't have Nai if Mai kept stepping in the way. He knew when he met her that she would be bad news. Some one-night stands just aren't worth the aggravation.

'One night stands Kushi?'

The man looked down at the dark haired female, 'Please stop reading my mind.' He thought. She smirked, 'Too late.'

"What are you smirking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out what delusional world you live in."

"Excuse me?"

"The word is one-night stand Mai, one night being the key words. You're supposed to let it go."

Mai looked at Kakashi, horrified, "You told her that?!" Kakashi tried to explain but she shook her head, "It doesn't matter! Kakashi is mine."

Nai smiled and her eyes turned white, Mai's glare melted off her face and Nai stepped closer, "Maybe you should go home. Go to sleep and think about what you want." She stepped even closer and whispered in her ear, "Because no matter how much you want it, you won't get it."

The blond turned away as if in a trance and walked away, Nai slammed the door, "Stupid bitch trynna wake my son at midnight with all her damn screaming."

Kakashi grabbed her upper arm in a vice like grip, "Nai."

"Wha-!" the woman was cut off by masked lips.

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss for a minute and ripped down his mask, forcing his lips back onto her and picking her up, pushing her to wrap her legs around his waist. His cold hand raced up her back and she hissed at the touch before they fell onto the couch, "Kushi."

The man pulled away from her neck and looked down at her with glossy eyes, "Do you want me to stop?"

Nai really wasn't sure what she wanted. She was so confused, first the kissing and now this, sex on the couch? In all honesty she was scared, "I don't know."

He kissed her jaw and moved a now warm hand up the front of the oversized shirt she was wearing. She pressed her lips together to stop a moan as his fingertips barely ghosted her breast. Kakashi lent down to her ear, "I was eighteen when I realized I wanted you as more than a friend."

"Kakashi I-"

"And the whole time I couldn't say anything."

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi stopped, pulling away enough for Nai to reach up and touch his face, "You are and will always be my best friend. But right now, I just need a minute."

"I went too fast."

Nai sat up and took a few deep breaths, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

The man climbed off her fully, "No, I should be apologizing. I know better."

The kunoichi stood up and moved to the bottom of the stairs, "Maybe I should join Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kakashi."

The man watched her walk up the steps and grunted in agitation at the growing need between his legs. _"I'll kill you if you hurt her." _He sighed and lay across the couch, "Nice going Hatake. You're a genius."


	15. Chances

**Chapter 15**

**Chances**

"Meow."

Sasuke looked down at the black cat trailing next to him, "Mom, must you do that?"

"I don't want to see Kakashi." The cat put her nose in the air, "he was talking about me to Asuma and Iruka yesterday."

The genin rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should fight him." He smirked, "That makes me feel better."

"I bet it does." She jumped onto a low brick wall and scampered across it carefully.

"Good afternoon Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow at his sensei and Kakashi noticed the cat completely ignoring him and licking her paw, "Nai…"

The man rolled his eyes, "You're ignoring me."

The feline glared at him then turned around, flicking her tail in his face, "Leave me alone you stupid dog."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah excuse you!" she hissed, "Stay away from me."

"What did I do?"

"Don't play stupid! You just had to run off and tell your little friends about what happened."

Now the jounin was offended, "Like you didn't go off and tell Anko!"

"I didn't!"

"Liar!"

Nai hissed and dove off the wall at him. Kakashi fought to get the woman off him. Sasuke simply stepped back and folded his arms watching in amusement. "Damn it Kakashi I don't tell her everything!"

"And I don't tell Asuma and Iruka everything!"

The two adults managed to stand up and separate, "Now that's a lie! I heard you!"

"What did I say?"

"I don't know what her deal is. It's not like we haven't kissed before!" Nai lunged at him again and Kakashi jumped back and turned to run, "Don't run from me Kakashi!"

Kakashi stopped at the training grounds and tried to catch his breath. He felt the female come up behind him and jumped but she grabbed his leg, slamming him back to earth, "I didn't mean it like that!"

She straddled him, "Oh really?"

He rolled them over, "Really!"

Nai bucked him off, "You went on and on about how I was so rejecting! I was nice about it!"

"Nice enough to get up and walk away!"

Nai hissed again and pulled a kunai out, Sasuke continued to watch as they went on and on, metal on metal. "The least you could have done was not try and eat me alive!"

"Sorry for being a guy!"

"Not all guys are like that! You're just a dog!"

Kakashi dropped his kunai and grabbed her wrist as she came at him, twisting it around her back and wrapping his other arm around her midsection, "What is the real problem?"

"Eighteen Kakashi! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I don't know…"

The female started to struggle against him, "You don't know?! How can you not know?!"

"Don't put this on me not saying anything! You easily could have said something yourself!"

She finally broke away from him and slapped him hard across the face, "I did! What do you think everything I did back then was for?! Pulling strings so I could go on ANBU missions with you! Even asking you to carry me home when it rained that day in the forest!"

Kakashi just looked at her sadly, trying to ignore the burn from her slap, she continued yelling, "Even now, I hate Mai and I don't even know her! I hate her because she likes you! Inviting you to dinner! You think I don't see you with Sasuke?" The woman stopped to take a few deep breaths, "How blind are you?"

"Then why…why did you stop me two nights ago?!"

"Because I got scared! I was coming to talk to you about it when I heard you with Iruka and Asuma."

Kakashi took a step towards her, "What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid of turning into Mai. Who knows what kind of things you said to her so she would feel the way she feels now. You could have easily lied and told her you loved her since eighteen."

Kakashi didn't have anything to say. He could see where Nai was going with this. He rummaged around his brain, "You're my best friend…why would I…"

An eagle flew over their heads and Nai took a step back, "Can we just drop this? We need to go see Hokage."

The woman walked over to Sasuke who had heard every word. She put her hand on his shoulder to lead him away and the boy looked over his shoulder to glare at his sensei. _"I'll kill you if you hurt her."_

* * *

"I hope that you all know why you are here with your fellow jounin." Hokage looked around at the confused faces of the ninja in the room.

"The chuunin exams my friends. Kanoha has the honor of hosting them this year." The Hokage smiled and raised his hand, "Now, I wish to hear from those in charge of Genin teams."

The three jounin stepped forward, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. Nai stayed in place because she was not team seven's true sensei. It would look bad for her if she tried to claim them when she was only there as an aid to Kakashi.

The Hokage continued to smile, "Kakashi, lets hear from you first."

The man held up to fingers in a simple hand sign, "I Kakashi Hatake lead team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. I recommend all three of these genin."

Nai shot a look to Iruka who returned the look. Hokage called the next sensei, "Kurenai?"

"I Kurenai Yuuhi lead team eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. I recommend all three genin."

"Asuma."

"I Asuma Sarutobi lead team ten, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. I also recommend all three."

"Wait a minute!" Iruka stood from his seat, "None of them are ready! I taught them myself and I know what they are capable of! Naruto is-!"

"Iruka!" The chuunin looked out at the hazel eyed woman, Nai folded her arms, "We can't be parents right now Iruka. I don't want Sasuke and Shikamaru to do this anymore than you want Naruto to. But we are not their senseis right now; neither are we their parents. We are fellow shinobi."

Hokage nodded and looked over at Iruka who quietly sat down. "All of you are dismissed, except for Ibiki, Anko, and Nai."

* * *

"Good morning all!"

"Sensei you're late!"

"Alas, I was lost on the road of life."

Sakura looked around, "Wait a minute, where is Nai sensei?"

Sasuke folded his arms and looked to the side, "She wasn't feeling well so she stayed home."

Kakashi clenched his fist in his pocket but smiled behind his mask nonetheless, "Maybe I should pay her a visit later."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Sasuke said. He glared evilly at his sensei as the man sobered up and stood tall. "Fine then, but I came with good news anyway." He pulled three slips of paper from his pocket, "I nominated the three of you for the chuunin exams. These are your applications."

The children each took a slip and eyed them for a moment; Sasuke pocketed his and turned and walked away. Naruto jumped his male sensei, "I love you Kakashi sensei!"

The man nervously pushed him off, "Yeah…right. Well anyway, there is a festival tomorrow night before the first test. You must drop off your applications by four pm tomorrow at room 301. Now, you don't have to this, it's completely your choice."

The man stood up straight and watched Sasuke's back disappear down the road, "Hopefully Nai will fill him in."

Sakura tugged on his vest, "Is she ok?"

"I really don't know Sakura."

* * *

"I know. I was standing there when he nominated the three of you. I'll be proctoring the second test as well."

Sasuke lay across the couch, "You don't think I'm ready."

The woman hit him playfully with a pillow, "I didn't say that." Sasuke sat up and she sat next to him. She sighed and he lay in her lap, "I just have a right to be worried. I've taken that test before and it was gruesome."

"Hm…Kakashi sensei said something about you staying home."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him to stay away from you."

Nai sighed and played with his hair, "Sasuke I'm a grown woman but thanks anyway. I didn't mean for you to witness that fight. I never thought I could be so angry with him."

"I warned him so it doesn't matter."

The woman laughed, "Do you really think you could take Kakashi on?"

The boy shrugged and decided to drop the subject, "Anyway, I walked away while he talking so I don't know what to do with this thing." He held up the application and Nai examined it.

"Well, I can help you fill it out, and tomorrow you have to go to room 301 at the academy, by four pm, and turn it in. There's gonna be a festival tomorrow night too."

"I'm not going."

"That's fine. I won't make you go."

The boy pulled out a kunai and spun it on his finger for a moment; Nai took that moment to turn on the TV. He sighed and she hit the mute button, "What?"

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"…then I'll go."

Nai chuckled, "Ok, then. Do you still have your Yukkata? …wait, it's probably too small now."

The boy nodded. Nai turned off the mute on the TV, "Well, I'm going to pick up my kimono tomorrow so I'll get them to make you another one."

He yawned, "That's fine. I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright, what do you want for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter."

* * *

"Man, it just sound to me like your pissed off cuz she whipped your ass."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "She did not whip my ass."

Iruka and Asuma laughed, "Oh yes she did!"

Iruka calmed his laughing and took a sip from his water, "Still, I've never heard of her getting that mad. The only person I've ever seen her fight was her brother. But even that was over stupid stuff."

Kakashi sighed, "That's what scared me. I mean come on, she slapped me. What kind of kunoichi slaps somebody?"

Asuma nodded, "She went into full pissed off female mode. You need to fix this if you really like her."

"Like her! I…I love her." The ninja put his head in his hands.

"I know how you feel." The other men said together.

Iruka emptied his glass, "Ask her to the festival. I'd do it now before some punk from another village does. Especially a guy from her own village."

"You know," Asuma started, "The chances of that guy she used to date being here are pretty high. And she's pissed off so she might tell him yes."

"I guess that's true."

The hokage's son put a hand on his friends shoulder, "All I'm saying is that if you don't say something to her, she might stop being your friend, then from there, you will never get a chance."


	16. Watching

**Chapter 16**

**Watching**

_"My lovely little mouse."_

_ Hazel eyes shot open and a naked, honey, body shot up from bed. Black silk sheets clung to the body. "Are you afraid of me my little mouse?"_

_ Nai took a deep breath, "No sensei. I'm not."_

_ "Good."_

_ He was just like she remembered. It was if he hadn't aged at all. His black hair was still long and silky, his eyes were still a vibrant gold, his skin a china doll white. The human snake sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand in her hair, "What's wrong little one?"_

_ Tears rolled down her face, "You haven't changed."_

_ "I wanted to stay the same for you. So we could grow old together." He ran his fingers gently up her left leg, "Look."_

_ Nai looked down. A detailed tattoo of a snake wound from her knee up to her belly. His fingers traced her right arm and another one wound from her elbow to the mark on her neck, the head wrapping around it, as if protecting it._

_ "I'll come for you soon my little mouse."_

_ Nai was dazed, entranced by the dream, "Yes sensei. I'll wait for you."_

* * *

"It's crooked."

"Nai, nobody asked you." Kotetsu pinned the colorful banner and climbed down from his ladder.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Older brothers are over rated." She focused on the banner and the pins dislodged themselves and the banner lifted a little. The pins then stuck back in.

Nai smiled, "See, it was crooked."

Her brother threw and arm over her shoulder, "Whatever sis. So…Izumo was wondering…"

"No. I am not going with him tonight." She rolled her eyes as someone handed her some fake flowers that needed to go up, "Tell him to never send you after me again."

"Nai!"

"Hey Anko, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Hit my brother." The female laughed as Anko smacked the back of the male Hagane's head.

Anko smiled happily, "I love picking on your brother." The two women walked down the streets some more, "Nai, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah. …Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can. I am your second brain all day everyday. But let's eat first."

Nai passed the flowers to a passing chuunin, "Alright you greedy hog."

Anko leaned slightly onto the table, putting her chin in her hands and staring at Nai. The other woman stopped looking out the window to eye her best friend. "What?"

"You look like you had a really long night. Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I was just nervous about the exams. But um, have you been having any strange dreams lately?"

Anko ignored the fact that Nai had just twisted the conversation, "About?"

"Sensei."

Anko unconsciously reached up and rubbed the mark on her neck, "No. Why, have you?"

"…No. I was just wondering. I always feel like someone is watching me, and it feels like him."

Anko was about to eat a dango but instead she put it down, "So you feel that too?"

Nai nodded.

"Maybe we should keep an eye out. There are a lot of other shinobi moving around here."

Nai nodded, "Hey Anko?"

"Yeah?"

The hazel-eyed kunoichi held her pinky out and Anko smiled before shaking it with hers, "Double trouble forever?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha boy quietly climbed down the stairs and sat on the couch. Nai hugged him from behind, "It looks good. Do you like it?"

Sasuke softly took the blue fabric in his hands. The Yukkata was navy with the Uchiha emblem on the back, just like the one he used to own. He nodded solemnly.

Nai brushed her fingertips through his hair, "Hey, look." Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smirked at the fan in the woman's hand. It was an Uchiha fan. "See, I still have the one your…your mother gave me."

Sasuke stood and tucked his arms in his sleeves, "Lets go."

The woman put her arm over his shoulder, "Are you gonna spare your teammates some of your time tonight?"

The Uchiha answered by walking closer to her. The flowers and balloons and banners welcomed them only a block from their home, the smell of sweets and other foods filled their noses. Nai laughed, "You can't stay under me all night."

"I can try." The boy muttered.

"Nai!"

"Hey Yuki! Don't you look cute! Where have you been?"

The dark haired female smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, "A mission. I just got back this morning and when I got home there was a kimono on the bed."

"It's very pretty." It indeed was, a royal blue with ice blue butterflies and a white obi.

Everyone else soon followed Yuki. The men all wore Yukkata of different colors, Genma's was green, and Asuma's was red, Iruka's blue, and Kakashi's black. Kurenai's kimono was red with white and black dragons and a black obi; Anko's was a deep green with black snakes and a silver obi.

Kakashi eyed Nai quickly. She looked like a princess with her hair pulled up into a messy bun with simple chopsticks and a modest amount of makeup around her bright eyes. Her deep purple kimono was decorated with red and gold, blossomed, roses and her obi was gold. The ninja's mask lifted in a smile as he noticed the fan tucked in the obi, and the young Uchiha hiding behind her.

"You look beautiful Nai."

"Thank you Kakashi."

Asuma noticed the dark haired child behind the woman also, "Looks like we have a lost puppy."

Nai took hold of the fan, "He didn't want to come." She shook her head as Sasuke hid farther behind her and huffed.

Yuki giggled, "Naruto tugged me to every sweet stand the moment we got here."

Iruka wrapped a loving arm around her waist, "He's all hyped up so we probably won't see him all night."

Nai laughed and eyed that everyone was coupled up. Anko with Genma, Kurenai with Asuma, and Yuki with Iruka. That just left Kakashi and herself who stayed distant from each other.

"So is anyone else excited about this?"

"I know, chuunin exams in Kanoha. Where were they when we had them?"

Nai tapped her chin, "Amegakure."

Anko stuck her tongue out, "It was horrible. It was wet all the time. It never stopped raining."

"Well it is the village hidden in the rain, dumbass."

"Shut up."

Anko reached over and poked Sasuke, "Anyway, it'll be awesome watching the new chuunins in the summer."

Nai laughed and put a hand on her son's head, "Oh! That's right! They have to chase and catch the giant mosquitoes that get out of the forest."

Sasuke blanched and turned the opposite direction. Asuma chuckled, "That did the trick. He'll hang with his teammates now."

Iruka scratched his head, "Wait a minute, we chuunins still chase those damn bugs!"

"We know!"

The eight adults entered a nearby bar and grabbed a table. Kurenai put her head in her hands, "I can't believe this is happening, our genin are taking the chuunin exams."

"Believe it! Their youth with help them succeed!"

The whole table seemed to slouch into their seats, "…Gai…"

"Hello my friends!"

A song started to play and everyone stood from the table, well, all of the couples. Nai smiled sweetly at her friends as they danced to the slow song. Kakashi looked out at them, a plea for help visible in his one dark eye. Asuma jerked his head towards Nai.

Gai held out his hand to the woman, "My beautiful princess Nai! Would you care for a dance?"

"Um-!"

Kakashi grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her to the floor. He started to sway and she put a hand on his shoulder, looking down instead of up at his face, "Thanks."

The ninja lifted her chin, "I'm sorry. I've never made you so mad that you won't look at me."

She chuckled, "I'm not mad. Just, really confused."

"Love is a confusing thing. For a shinobi it is simple to choose between life and death. But it's a feat to choose between love and loneliness."

The woman nodded, "Your father said that."

"He did." He chuckled dryly, "Glad you remember."

"How could I forget anything that man said? He was a genius."

Kakashi grabbed her hand and walked from the bar. Yuki nudged Iruka who looked over his shoulder and in turn nudged Asuma who nudged Anko.

Nai walked quietly next to Kakashi, knowing exactly where they were going and smiling as the KIA came into view. "They would love to see this."

"Us?"

The woman laughed, blushing, "No you idiot, the chuunin exams. Remember, we used to joke about what it would be like to have them in Kanoha. How we would be the best because we were the home team." She opened her hands as if holding a delicate flower. Kakashi raised his brows as one appeared in them.

Nai placed the flower on the stone, "I'm sorry Kakashi. You were right. I could have easily said something to you. I should have known that little signs wouldn't be enough."

"They were enough. But like I said, love is confusing."

She smirked, "Why love Kushi?"

He tilted her chin again. His single dark eye scanned her hazel ones, "Because I love you."

"I…ugh! AH!"

Kakashi caught the woman before she fell to her knees "Nai! What's wrong?!"

Her hand flew to her neck, covering the mark there, "…someone watching me…he's watching me…"


	17. Good Luck

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter much. I finished the festival weird then i got lazy. So you can suffer through it, or skip it for all i care. This chapter holds no significance...really.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Good Luck**

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Nai smiled at the silver haired ninja, "Positive. I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast."

"I needed to get you away from whatever was hurting you." Kakashi sat on the bench next to her. A pair of children ran by them going towards the festival. The duo was a little ways away from the festivities.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep this from Anko, well, from everybody? It's possible that it wasn't him. I don't want to be the little ninja who cried snake."

The man was hesitant; it had to be him if it was that painful. But then again, she knew him better than anyone, including Anko; it made sense to keep quiet. "Alright."

"Kushi?"

"Hm?"

Nai grabbed his chin and pulled him close, putting a soft kiss on his masked lips. "Thanks."

Kakashi scooted closer and pulled down his mask, "Your welcome."

The ninja scooped the kunoichi into his arms, holding her close and kissing her as deep as possible. Nai moaned into the kiss, grabbed his Yukkata in her fists. Kakashi parted from her softly and pulled up his mask, "We should head back."

"Yeah, good idea."

Nai moved to walk away from the man and he grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back and pulling down his mask, "Maybe just one more kiss."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this. Never had he spent time with people his won age like this, never had he really done anything other than train or read scrolls.

"Sasuke c'mon! Sensei is at the sweet stand!"

The dark haired boy watched as the head of pink hair ran in the direction of the stand, a head of blond following her. He resumed his spot behind his adoptive mother who peeked over her shoulder at him. She smirked, "You had fun." She sing songed.

The boy rolled his eyes and grunted. Anko ruffled his hair, "Whatever."

"Sweets are the glorious epitome of youth!"

Once again all of the adults seemed to slouch in their spots, "Hello Gai."

"Hello! I wish to introduce my students!"

Nai actually didn't mind it so she lazily scanned her eyes over the children. One was like a mini Gai, the man introduced him as Lee, then there was a girl with buns in her hair, she was Ten Ten. Then there was a boy with long brown hair and tell tale eyes. Nai inclined her head before Gai could say the child's name.

She came up from her bow and smiled sweetly, "Hyuga right?"

Neji raised a brow, "And you are?"

"Nai Hagane."

The boy stepped back and turned on his byakugan. Nai was slightly upset; she thought she would be able to at least get through to a child. Sasuke stepped in front of her protectively, his sharingan ready.

Nai put a hand on his shoulder, "Let it go."

"C-cousin," Nai looked down and at the soft voice to see a girl almost identical to the boy, another Hyuga, "…please be nice."

Neji glared at the female standing next to him.

Nai took a deep breath and smiled, trying hard to bring back the happy aura, "Kurenai, these are your students right?"

The red-eyed woman nodded, "This is Hinata, Shino, and…"

A boy ran past, chasing a little white puppy. He had wild brown hair and red triangles on his face, "AKAMARU!"

Kurenai sighed, "Kiba."

"Shit!" Everyone turned to Kakashi who ungracefully bent over to grab the little brown puppy who had found his way out and ran excitedly around the shinobi's legs before taking off after Kiba.

Nai ran after him first, "Biscuit!"

The Kakashi, Sasuke, and everyone else followed after them. By the time they caught up, Nai and Kiba, each with a puppy in their arms, was looking up at the sky.

"That is awesome."

Kakashi slipped an arm around Nai's waist and put a hand on Sasuke's head, looking up at the fireworks, "It's beautiful."

Iruka put Naruto on his shoulders, "It is." Yuki lent against his chest.

Nai smirked, "That signals the end of the night." She then smiled, "Good luck genin."

The other adults nodded in agreement, "Good luck."

* * *

"So we have to sit here for about four hours?"

Nai went into a bored handstand, "Yup. Four blissfully silent and boring hours."

Anko walked in with a bag of jellybeans and pushed the woman over, "You just sound like you ran out of sweets."

Nai laid out on her back and pouted at the ceiling, "I did. Sasuke ate them, then left the house so I couldn't kill him."

Kakashi poofed into the lounge and waved lazily, "Yo."

Asuma stretched out on the couch and waved back, "I can't help but feel like I should be extremely nervous. Who's proctoring the first test?"

"Ibiki." Nai and Anko said together.

Kakashi dropped his book, "Oh, god."

"Yup."

Kurenai lent forward curiously, "What? What's wrong with him?"

"He's a specialist." Kakashi said, picking up his book.

"In what?"

"Torture and interrogation."

Nai lay upside down on the couch, her head on the floor and her feet hanging off the back, "Our students are either going to fail, or die trying to pass."

Asuma rolled his eyes, "You're overreacting."

"Maybe I am. But I mean really. We want them to pass but deep down I want them to be baby genin forever."

"You're just saying that because you're a parent."

The woman sighed, "Well Anko, if you had a kid you'd understand. I may not have birthed Sasuke, or raised Shika, but…as a mother and a godmother, I have the right to be worried."

The other female rolled her eyes and threw a jellybean at her friend; who caught it in her mouth and smirked, "If you're so worried about them, check on them."

"And have Ibiki string me up by my hair? I think not."

"He's not that bad."

Kakashi put his book down for a minute, "He's done it too her before."

"He tied me to a tree with it but that's beside the point."

Anko laughed for minute then wiped the tears from her eyes, "Your brother is in there, just pop in his brain and check it out."

Nai sighed and sat on the floor cross-legged. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were white and Nai could see the classroom laid out before her.

She scanned it quickly, picking out the rookie nine and spotting a few other people.

Back in the jounin lounge the other jounin waited patiently, except for Kakashi who was too into his book. They all seemed to relax when the woman's hazel eyes regained their color and looked around at them.

Kurenai was extremely nervous, "Well?!"

"It's going ok…I guess…maybe we should have given them a bit more luck…"


	18. Bloodthirsty Kittens

**Chapter 18**

**Bloodthirsty Kittens**

**A/N: **Hello! I just quickly needed to point out that I think this chapter title is sexual in a nasty, sadistic, and weird way. LOL :P Ya, I know I have issues.

* * *

"And now the tenth question."

All of the genin seemed to freeze; this meant that the test was almost over, that they could either pass or fail. Team seven looked around the room and tried to find each other. When they did they instantly knew that this was it, their future was riding on each other.

"This question is the test. It is the ultimate question. If you answer wrong, your entire team will fail and you will never be permitted to take this exam again."

Lots of genin in the room, tensed. The special jounin at the front of the room smirked, "You may either stay and answer, or you may leave now and take the test in four more years."

The room went silent as the shinobi puzzled over their decision. It was either stay and pass or risk failure, or try again in four years when maybe the test wont be so hard.

"I can't do this, sorry guys."

Ibiki's smirk grew, "Number 83, fail. Numbers 122 and 33, his teammates, also fail."

More team members and even a few whole teams stood and gave it all up. Ibiki eyed the rest in the room, 'So these are the next great shinobi of our village.' He thought. He grinned widely, "To the rest of you…you pass."

The ghenin didn't get the chance to let out a word as one of the large windows flew open and a large black ball of cloth rolled in. Everything happened quickly as the cloth was pinned to the walls with kunai and a woman with a short, spiky, dark purple ponytail put her hands on her hips and smirked. The black cat on her shoulders looked around the room lazily.

"Alright punks! Get up; it's time for the next test! The two of us are your proctors and we will not go easy on you."

One of the ghenin from another village stood up, "Two? Who's gonna be our other proctor, your little kitty?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes behind the cloth, 'Good lord, not these two.'

The ghenin fell back into his chair as the cat jumped on top of the desk and hissed at him. He stood up in fear as the cat turned into a woman. Nai smirked at him, "Still think I'm a little kitty?"

"N-no."

"Didn't think so. Now I do believe you were told to get up!"

Anko smirked and raised her arm in the air, "Follow us, we'll introduce ourselves and the next test in a minute."

* * *

All of the genin stared in wonder at the large, gated, forest. A few of them had been here before, a very small few had been inside. Nai whistled to catch their attention. They all turned to her and she smiled brightly, "My name is Nai Hagane."

"And mine is Anko Mitarashi." Anko finished, "This test is not as easy as your little written test. Here, you will be fighting with your lives."

Nai pointed over her shoulder, "This is the forest of Death, soon you will find out why it's called that." The woman eyed the rookie nine, "This is a survival test."

Naruto pumped his first in the air and pointed at the women, "Survival?! Forest of Death?! That's supposed to scare me?!"

Anko moved for a kunai and Nai moved with her. There was a small clang as the feline's kunai blocked the young snake's. "Anko, I would appreciate it if you didn't maim my students."

The other woman chuckled, "Sorry, I got a little excited."

Nai smirked, "That's fine, just don't let it happen again."

A man with extremely long dark hair stepped closer to the two and stuck out his extremely long tongue. Both Nai and Anko went to attack him and he gave a ghastly chuckle, "I'm sorry ladies. Your kunai…"

"Why thank you." They answered together.

Nai wiped a stream of blood from the man's face, "I guess that was my fault, my apologies."

"No problem, I love the sight of blood, even my own."

The feline licked her blood covered thumb, "That's good to hear."

Naruto was sitting on the ground shivering a bit as the strange man walked passed him. He had never seen this side of Nai, or Anko. They were so…bloodthirsty.

Nai grabbed a stack of papers from a nearby chuunin, "Now back to business. You must sign these release forms."

Sakura raised her hand, "Release forms? What for?"

Nai sighed, "There will be deaths in this test Sakura. You must sign or you will be our responsibility."

Sasuke glared ahead of him until his name was called, Nai's face softened as he looked at her, "Sasuke, you are my responsibility. You are not to sign one."

The boy nodded and Anko started to hand out the papers, "Do not sign until we have finished explaining the test."

Nai held up a map, "Around this arena are 44 locked gates. There are twenty-six teams here and each team will be positioned at a gate and given one of these." She pointed to Anko who held up two scrolls, "You will be given either a heaven or earth scroll and you have five days to get to the tower in the center of this arena."

Anko stepped up to explain the rest, "This is an all out, no rules, scroll battle. Any method you can think of to obtain both scrolls is part of the test; that includes killing. Half of you will fail for definite, and half of that half…will die. From the starting point on, you are on your own. The forest is full of food and fresh water so that shouldn't be an issue."

"There are enemies around you at all times so we can't promise you'll get much sleep."

The two women perched themselves on a large rock, "Now for disqualifications."

"One, not making it to the tower in five days."

"Two, losing a teammate or having a teammate killed."

"And three, looking inside the scroll before entering the tower." They said together.

Naruto screwed up his face, "What happens if you do?"

"It's a surprise." They said together again.

Anko put her hands in the pockets of her large coat, "Now, sign your forms and hand them in. Proceed to your gate and wait for the start of the test. And a final word of advice…DON'T DIE!"

* * *

Nai watched lazily as the genin lined up to hand in forms. She felt a slight tug in her vest and looked down at the dark haired Uchiha. "Yes Sasuke?"

"I want a form."

The woman bit her lip, "Why?"

"You don't need to protect me. I'm taking this test and in order to take it correctly, I need to be on equal footing with everyone else."

The feline put a hand on her hip, "I'll still be watching you. But I won't interfere." She handed him a paper, "Here."

He nodded and walked away towards his team. Anko put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "He'll be fine. If he's anything like the rest of his family, anything like you, he'll make it."

"It's not his passing that I'm worried about. It's his life. Something doesn't feel right."

Anko chuckled, "This place is called the forest of death, it's not exactly supposed to give off a fuzzy feeling."

Nai laughed with her, "You're right."

* * *

Sasuke watched carefully as the chuunin before him unlocked his team's gate, "This is it you two. Either we make it through this together or we don't make it at all."

Sakura nodded her head, "Right."

Naruto leapt in as the gates opened, "Let's do it!"

"Wait!"

The three turned back to the gate to see Nai dismiss the chuunin. "This is against regulation but I feel like it needs to be done." She pulled a small item from her vest pocket and stuck it in the high collar of Sasuke's shirt, the bottom hem of Sakura's dress, and the cuff off Naruto's jacket arm.

"It's a transmitter just in case anything happens. I have a cat's hearing so it lets out a sound that is so high only an animal can hear it. It'll only do it if any of your heart-rate's are beating extremely abnormally."

Sakura raised her hand, "But if animals can hear it, what about the wild animals in the forest?"

"The only really dangerous things in this forest are the bugs."

Sasuke nodded silently and Nai nodded back, he was too stubborn to hug and that was fine with her. Naruto jumped up again, reared up and ready to go. Nai watched as they leapt away, "Good luck."

Sasuke stopped his team's advancements as they landed in a clearing. "I was thinking, just in case we get separated. We need a code."

* * *

Nai lazily turned another slow cartwheel as Anko threw another dango stick into a nearby tree. "Bored."

"Yup."

"We don't have to sit out here all five days do we?"

"No, we can report back in about," Anko checked her watch, "Fifteen minutes."

There were a few more minutes of silence before Nai's brother, Kotetsu popped into existence. Nai stood up straight, not fully noticing the panicked expression on her older brother's face, "Hey Nii-san, what's up?"

He looked at the two females, "There is something you two need to see."

They followed him to a deserted part of the woods outside of the arena. Three faceless bodies were laid out against a tree, "Who is this?"

"Their I.D. cards say they are from the grass." Another chuunin answered.

Nai and Anko could only look at each other. They knew all too well who this was and they had hoped they would never see him again. Nai clenched her fists, "That guy from earlier, I knew I didn't like the way he…felt."

Anko glared at the bodies on the ground, "Damn it! What does he want?"

The other female was thinking about it before a high-pitched ringing started in her ears. It hit her eardrums full force and almost made her lose her balance. She slapped her hands over her ears and darted towards the forest with Anko on her tail, shouting to the chuunin to get ANBU.

She then caught up to her best friend, "Nai, what's wrong?"

"We need to get in there!"

"What?"

"Now!"


	19. Snake Eyes

**Chapter 19**

**Snake Eyes**

_ Nai coughed the dust from her lungs as she stood, her legs wobbling slightly. She gasped as she was lifted into strong arms, "You aren't angry enough my little mouse."_

_ The young girl blushed and tried to hide in her sensei's arms, "Sorry Oro-sensei."_

_ He looked down at her pink face and smirked, "You can't let me distract you."_

_ "Y-yes sensei."_

_ The dark haired man set the girl by a tree; "Maybe you should take a break from sparring me for a while. Watch Anko."_

_ Nai nodded as her best friend followed the man into the field, "Anko is so fearless." She said to herself. She then looked down as a little green garden snake curled around her ankle and sadly retreated to her thoughts, 'Maybe I should just let Anko fight.'_

* * *

"Nai, you ok?"

The woman rubbed her eyes and looked at her best friend, "Yeah, I just lost the sound. I can't really find them without it…and their smell is everywhere."

"Focus on him then. He's the one we must find…the sun is almost down."

Nai nodded and concentrated, her eyes fading to white and everything else dissipating. After a minute she looked up, still in a trance. "Anko…" she whispered.

The other woman nodded and moved quickly, throwing several shuriken at the tree behind her and leaping into the air. Orochimaru smirked at his ex-student and lashed out his tongue, catching her around the wrist.

Anko firmly planted her feet and rooted herself, pulling hard on the man's freakishly long tongue and ripping him from his hiding spot. He flew at her with inhuman speed but she moved fast enough to pin his hand under hers with a kunai to the tree.

Nai's eye's widened as they returned to normal, "Anko!"

The feline moved faster than anything else, phasing through thick and thin branches as they blocked her way. She threw a punch at her sensei and he ducked, standing back up only to grab her wrist in his slim hand.

Both females froze before their legs gave out; Orochimaru's grip kept Nai from touching the ground. "My girls…" he drawled, "Look at how beautifully you've grown."

Anko turned her head to the side and spit, trying to keep herself from crying out in pain. The mark on her neck was searing. Nai kept her glare trained on the man before her, tears steadily ran down her face.

"Get off me."

"But my little mouse," he pulled her body to his and held her close, "You're so warm."

Nai went slightly limp and Anko glared at her, "Don't you dare Nai! Don't you dare give in to him! We are not little girls anymore!"

The tears didn't stop as she looked up at him and pushed away with all her might. He chuckled darkly as she moved to be by Anko, "The two of you look so hurt."

They stared back in silence, the pain in their bodies too much to take. Orochimaru chuckled, "You know, I gave a kid that mark. He's very strong, beautiful, he's perfect."

Nai's eye's widened and the snake continued on, "My little mouse, I would think that you would have learned, Uchiha are bad for you."

"What did you do to him!?"

Anko swore she almost caught a hint of softness in the man's eyes, "My little mouse, are you worried that I don't want you anymore?" he smirked, "I will always want you. Until I get you."

"Shut up!" Anko barked.

The snake continued to smirk, "Are you angry that a threw you away Anko? Or are you angry because I gave Nai more attention?"

Nai looked up at her friend, "Ignore him Anko."

The other woman squeezed her eyes closed, "I'm trying."

The feline struggled to her feet, her hand clasped firmly over the mark on her neck. She slowly made her way over to the man, her eyes drooping with each step. When she finally reached, him he extended his hand.

She slapped it away, "I'll kill you."

He lent closer, "No you won't. You'll give in to me before anything else."

Nai's eye's widened a bit, "I'll fight."

"And you'll lose."

Anko relaxed her body as the man disappeared in a puff of smoke and Nai hit the thick branch back first.

"Nai…"

The woman moved her head a little and rolled over, slowly standing up. Anko noticed the mark creeping across the other woman's neck, "Nai, you have to calm down."

"I'm trying. I'm just so angry…" the mark inched a little more before retreating back. "It still hurts."

Anko stood also and nodded, "It's lingering, just like him."

Nai snapped her fingers and two panthers came from the darkness, growling low before stepping closer to the women. "We need to get out."

Each woman let one of the big cats lead them out. Each gave the females a lick in the face before they disappeared. A rustling in the tree's caused them to look up, "Nai-san, Anko-san, are you two ok?"

Both women shook their heads as the ANBU jumped down to better inspect them. "We need to get you both to Hokage-sama."

Anko shook her head, "The tower, just have him meat us at the tower."

Nai nodded in agreement, "We can't stop this test."

* * *

"Did you hear?"

Kakashi looked up from his book at Asuma; "About?" he questioned bordely.

"Nai and Anko, they were attacked in the forest. The claim is that it was Orochimaru, and that he got his hands on Sasuke."

The shinobi tucked away his book and stood, moving to quickly be by the woman's side. Asuma grabbed his upper arm, "They're fine and the test is still going on so they can't check Sasuke."

"Where is she?"

"At the tower in the forest, we're not allowed in."

Kakashi slumped back onto the couch. Asuma sat next to him. "I'm sure she's fine, she wouldn't be at the tower if she wasn't."

"Sasuke…"

"He's fine for the most part. Nothing can be done until all of us are granted access."

"I can't wait that long."

"You have to."

Kakashi put his head in his hands. "This whole test was a mistake." He said. 'I knew I should have said something the first time she thought it was him.' He thought.

Asuma pat the other man on the back, "It won't be useless when they pass."

* * *

"…nobody's here…"

Sasuke lifted his arm from around Sakura's shoulders, silently thanking her for helping him walk. She nodded and looked around as Naruto did so frantically, "What do we do?!"

The pink haired girl spotted a plaque on the wall, "Look at that."

All three children read it to themselves. Sakura got it first, "There are words missing."

They all looked at each other, "Maybe if we…"

Team seven huddled around each other. Sakura and Naruto opening the two scrolls. The ghenin looked at the summoning jutsu with a shocked expression as the scrolls hit the floor.

They were all stunned as Iruka stood before them as the smoke cleared. He smiled brightly as the three, "Hey."

Naruto's face brightened and he jumped his adoptive father. "Why are you here?!"

The chuunin continued to smile, lightly unlatching his son, "I'm here to greet the three of you. And officially tell you that you passed." He pulled a pocket watch and checked it, "Well, you barely passed. You actually just made it."

Naruto jumped up, screaming for joy as his tired teammates slumped to the ground. Sasuke rubbed his temples, "Where the hell do you get that energy?"

The blonde ignored the question, "We did it!!!!"

Sakura looked back up at the unfinished plaque on the wall and pointed to it, "Sensei, that plaque, it's unfinished. What is it?"

"It's the motto of the chuunin Sakura. The heaven refers to human mind and the earth to human body."

Sasuke nodded, "The scrolls."

"Exactly. It says of you lack heaven, seek wisdom and be prepared. If you lack earth, run in the fields and seek advantages. The missing word is the one from the scroll, person."

The chuunin put his hand on his hip, "These rule's will guide a person's extremes."

* * *

The Hokage removed his hands from the women, "Now, does it still hurt?"

They both shook their heads. The old man studied Nai's face, "What's wrong child?"

"He got his hands on someone close to me."

"Who?"

The woman balled her fists in anger, "Sasuke."

A monitor in the corner beeped before flickering to life, "Anko-sama. Nai-sama. We have 21 confirmed passed for the second test. The second test in now complete."

Anko nodded, "Thanks. Hokage-sama?"

The man put a hand on Nai's shoulder, "We continue with the test as planned. We can't raise suspicion."

The door to the room opened and a chuunin stepped in, "There's a Jounin here to see Nai-sama."

Hokage raised his brows, "Who is it?"

"Kakashi-sama sir."

The old man looked down at the woman, "Go ahead."

Kakashi sighed heavily as a tired looking Nai entered the hall. He immediately wrapped her in a hug and held her close, letting her cry into his chest. "It's gonna be fine."

"I can still see him, his eyes, they're in my head. And Sasuke…" her own cries kept her from continuing.

He shushed her and kissed the top of her head, "I'll protect you both ok? I promise."


	20. A Deadly Promise

**Chapter 20**

**A Deadly Promise**

Nai and Anko looked out at the vast amount of ghenin. The two women were expecting less than this to pass. Anko stepped forward, "Congratulations for passing the second test."

Nai stepped up next to her, "Seven out of twenty seven teams have passed this test. All of your senseis are standing behind me. And they are proud of you."

All of the jounin seemed to stand a bit taller, each surveying their team. Anko nodded, "Indeed they are. Hokage-sama will now explain the third test."

Both women stepped aside and let their leader speak. Kakashi leaned towards the woman in front of him, "Is it just me or do they look uneasy?"

Asuma joined into the silent conversation, "It's not just you." Gai and Kurenai nodded in agreement, the rookie nine and Gai's team seemed like something was making them nervous, and they were pretty sure it wasn't the test itself. A loud cough caught everyone's attention.

Nai rolled her eyes, "Jeez, somebody get Hayate some water."

The Hokage looked at the coughing Chuunin from the corner of his eye, "You're late Hayate."

"I apologize sir. I wasn't feeling well."

The older man smiled as the man gently drank from his glass, "When do you ever feel well?"

Hayate smiled and beckoned Nai and Anko forward, "Do you two still want to do it?"

Nai put her hands on her hips, "We have to. There are way to many of them here right now."

Anko rubbed her nose, "We have to."

Hokage nodded and Hayate faced the ghenin, "I am the proctor for the third exam, but right now we have a change in plans. Too many of you passed."

Mutters filled the room until it was a dull hum. Hayate coughed again and it went silent, "There will be a preliminary to this exam."

"A preliminary?!"

"That's unfair!"

Nai rolled her eyes, "Hey! Life isn't fair. Plain and simple there are too many of you."

Sakura raised her hand and spoke when Nai looked at her, "Sensei, why aren't some of us allowed into the next test? If we passed it means we're good right?"

Anko shook her head, "Not necessarily. It means that the first and second tests were too easy. According to the rules we must have a preliminary."

The hazel-eyed woman looked out among them, "There will be guests at the third test, if there are too many of you, it will take too long and we only have a day's window of time for the third test."

Hayate cleared his throat, "So anyway, those of you not feeling well and able may take a seat and forfeit, we're starting the preliminaries now."

A young man with white hair pulled into a ponytail with round glasses on his face raised his hand. He planted on a sweet smile, "Um, I quit."

A soft chuckle made Nai look behind her. A man, possibly a little older than her, with long black hair and a young face glanced at her with a smile. A weird feeling shot up the woman's spine, "Are you ok Nai?"

"Yeah Kurenai, I'm fine."

Anko leant over to the Hokage, "Isn't he that kid…"

The old man nodded, "Yes, he is. We'll discuss it later."

Kabuto turned to leave and Nai watched him silently before she suddenly bit her tongue and clasped a hand over her neck. Kakashi stepped up behind her, her back on his chest, "What's wrong?"

"It's not closed. The pain was only subdued for a bit." She looked through the crowd at Sasuke, "Sasuke, look at him."

Kakashi looked at his student who seemed to be having the same problem as his adoptive mother. Anko winced a bit as her own mark tingled. She looked at Nai and her face softened; her curse was much stronger, therefore more painful.

The violet haired woman once again spoke silently to her leader, "The Uchiha kid. We should take him out."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Kakashi started, "He is an Uchiha after all. He'll fight you before he quits."

"I will make him quit! He shouldn't even still be standing."

Nai nodded, "Pretty soon he won't be. It'll be to much."

The Hokage nodded his head, "When he finally gives, we'll take him out. No need to start a panic and pull him out now." He looked at Nai, "As his guardian, are you ok with this?"

"Yes. I want him to continue. But if it becomes active, I want Kakashi to stop him. He'll fight anybody else."

"Agreed."

Hayate raised his arm, "Let the preliminary begin!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kurenai asked again as everyone retreated to the small arena's higher level.

Nai turned her hazel eyes to the woman, "Yeah, I'm just ready for this to be over with."

The giant screen against the far wall flickered a few names before deciding on the first match-up. It was Sasuke and some masked man from Kabuto's team. The woman sighed heavily, "Good, he's first."

She watched silently as Kakashi moved next to Sasuke on the level below and whispered in his ear. The woman mentally wished he didn't wear a mask so she could read his lips.

Kakashi appeared next to her in a puff of smoke, "I told him I would stop the match if the mark becomes active."

Sasuke looked up at the two of them and Nai put a hand on Kakashi's arm, "Good."

"He shouldn't even be fighting, I need to seal it now."

Nai sighed, "I know. But he's stubborn, we'd have to knock him out to keep him from this fight."

Kakashi had just noticed that the woman had her hand firmly clasped over the left side of her neck. The match began down below as he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. "C'mon."

Nai followed Kakashi into one of the vast rooms in the tower. She folded her arms as she watched him draw and intricate pattern on the walls, "We're missing his match."

"Stop trying to change the subject, I need to seal that. Come here." The man rolled his visible eye as the woman stood in her spot and raised her brows at him, "I can always make you come over here."

The feline stepped into the middle of the intricate circle and took off her vest, revealing her grey tube top. She sat on the floor, cross-legged, "This is embarrassing."

The man chuckled, "This is necessary."

She sighed as his cool hand touched her neck gently, drawing the mark across the bare part of her chest and back. He stopped when he got to her shirt, "Nai…"

She grunted and pulled the fabric over her head revealing her strapless bra to the man. She smirked, "Stop ogling me and get it done.

Kakashi did as asked and drew the rest of the markings in her body. He paused before his entire palm covered the mark on her neck, "You ready?"

"No. Just do it."

Kakashi took a deep breath and pushed his chakra into her neck, she bit her tongue again, drawing blood.

Kakashi got on his knees next her and pulled down his mask, kissing the newly sealed mark. Nai turned her face to him and he kissed her gently.

She smiled, although her mind was still foggy from the pain, "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Asuma raised his brows high as the duo entered back into the upper level, Nai being supported by Kakashi. Nai smirked at him, "Sealing's are a bitch. What did we miss?"

He puffed on his cigarette, "See for yourself."

The woman grabbed the metal bar and leaned over it a bit, "What the hell is he doing?"

Kakashi peaked too, a bit worried, "Stealing his chakra it looks like."

Nai looked back at him, "These battles are fights to the death." Kakashi cursed under his breath and watched the match intensely. Sasuke managed to kick the mask man off of him and roll over so he was sitting up.

The hazel-eyed woman was confused as to why the boy was still sitting when his opponent was charging at him. She gasped when Sasuke connected his foot with the underside of the man's jaw.

The next few moments were a bit fuzzy and she rubbed her eyes. "That's my move." Lee said next to her.

She trained her eyes back on the match, watching as Sasuke jumped into the air behind the man. He moved to spin his body and kick but her was blocked due to the fact the curse started to creep up his neck.

Her eyes were instantly white and her hands fell at her sides. Sasuke shivered as he felt something enter him, _"Fight it Sasuke."_

'Nai?' he thought.

_"Fight it!"_

Anko, Kakashi, and the Hokage found themselves in shock as the mark faded back to its place, allowing Sasuke to fully execute his move and win the match.

Nai clenched her hands as her eyes returned to normal and she and Kakashi moved onto the arena as Hayate announced Sasuke as the winner.

The boy went to fall back but landed on his sensei's leg, Nai stood on his other side. Kakashi looked down at him, his mask lifted with his smile, "Good job. I'm proud of you."

The young Uchiha felt a small swell in his chest at the praise from his sensei. Nai just smiled at him, her bright green/gold eyes twinkling at him. The medical team moved towards the trio, "Uchiha Sasuke, let us treat you."

Kakashi put away is book, "You guys aren't needed. I'm his sensei, I can handle it." The shinobi squatted to the boy's level, "I need to seal up that curse." He said so only the boy could hear.

Sasuke shook his head, "I want to wait until after the prelims. I wanna see the other matches."

"No." Nai said sternly, "If we don't take care of it now it'll get worse. Trust me."

* * *

The woman felt like a real mother watching her baby, sit in the middle of the large mark on the floor, Kakashi had just begun writing on the boy when Sasuke locked eyes with her, "You have one too."

She nodded, "Did you not notice it before?"

"I always noticed it. I just didn't ask what it was."

The feline made her way to him and squatted in front of him, "I will answer any question you have to the best of my abilities. I have nothing to hide from you."

Sasuke smirked, "Does Kakashi sensei know what he's doing?"

She chuckled and pulled down her vest, showing her sealed mark, "Yeah, it hurt like a bitch though."

"Alright you two."

Nai moved out of the way and let Kakashi do his thing. He stepped back when he was done and Sasuke's eyes drooped a bit. "Uh oh." The woman caught him before he hit the floor and sat behind him. Letting his rest on her chest.

The boy looked at his sensei with tired eyes as he started to speak, "Sasuke, this new seal will contain the curse. But if you give in or give up…it will break."

He nodded weakly before fully passing out onto Nai. She smiled tiredly. Kakashi tilted his head at her, "You look about spent too."

"My body feels like lead."

The shinobi slipped down his mask and kissed her forehead before standing up and putting his mask back on. Nai lent against him, "Thanks Kushi."

"Yes Kakashi, thank you."

The two adults went rigid at the sound of the venomous voice. Kakashi eyed the man in fear but tried to keep his stance calm. Orochimaru smirked at him, "Well well Kakashi, haven't you grown up nicely. I see why my little mouse has taken a liking to you."

Kakashi glared and the snake chuckled, "Long time no see Kakashi-kun."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm here for the two people behind you, that perfect boy and beautiful woman."

Nai clutched Sasuke tight, "Sensei please…leave me alone…"

Kakashi glanced back at her and continued to glare and Orochimaru, "What do you want with them?"

"Don't you already know? Can't that eye of yours see everything? But then again, you didn't always have that sharingan did you?"

Nai could only hold onto the passed out Sasuke and try not to pass out herself. She was too afraid to really speak, and too weak to move and leave Sasuke alone.

Orochimaru took Kakashi's silence as his cue to continue. "I also want the Uchiha blood, the Uchiha power, and with it create the perfect heir with the next most powerful blood." He said, training his eyes on Nai.

Kakashi growled in his throat as the snake stepped closer, "You come any closer to them and I'll kill you."

Nai's eyes widened as Kakashi summoned his chidori. The lighting like chakra danced around his legs. The woman started to shake, "Kakashi stop."

Orochimaru chuckled and the shinobi looked back at her, puzzled, "What?"

"Please stop. Don't fight him."

"Are you-?!"

"I'm not protecting him!" She locked eyes with him, "I'm protecting you."

Orochimaru's chuckle turned into an all out laugh as he turned to walk away, "I would listen to her Kakashi. She knows what's best. And I'll be back for them, I promise."


	21. Dog Haters

**Chapter 21**

**Dog Hatters**

**A/N: **Just wanted to clear something up, I think earlier I might have said that both of Nai's parents are dead, that's not true, just one of them is. So yeah, sorry for any confusion!

* * *

Nai shuffled her feet across the floor tiredly as she moved to the front door. She clutched the hot cup of tea in her left hand and rubbed her puffy red eyes with her right.

Kakashi was a bit startled to see her when she opened the door. She thrust the tea at him, "Morning Kushi."

Kakashi stepped into the house and closed the door, "You didn't sleep, and you've been crying."

The woman grabbed her own cup of tea and sat on the couch, "Thank you captain obvious. It's hard to sleep knowing that your child is hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires." She rubbed at her eyes again.

Kakashi sat next to her, placing his tea on the coffee table, "Hokage-sama just wanted you to rest."

"Rest! How can a rest when they won't even let me see him?! I could've slept by his bedside, I would have actually gotten the rest they claim to want for me."

The man wrapped his arms around her shoulders, which were slightly bare due to her outfit of shorts and an off the shoulder sweater. He took the tea from her and placed it next to his, "Nai look at me."

The man felt his heart breaking under her watery gaze, he chuckled a little, "Since when did you get so sensitive?"

She smiled, "Shut up."

"Look, I have clearance to go see him today. I will report back every little detail, all the way down to the seconds between his breaths."

Nai playfully hit him in the chest, "Thanks."

Kakashi dug in his pocket, "Here. I checked your mail."

The feline smirked, "Sneaky bastard." She flipped the envelope over and fingered the seal on the back. "It's from Kumo."

"Your birth village?"

"Yeah." Nai slipped open the envelope and read over the brisk handwriting, "To be more specific it's from my uncle."

"What uncle."

She hit him again; "I do have family other than my brother you know. It says he wants to discuss diplomatic and family matters with us." She smiled, "That and some of our cousins want to see us…and my mother."

Kakashi sighed and lent against the couch fully, "I haven't seen your mother in years."

"You crushed on her for forever."

He smirked and kissed her temple through the mask, "Only cause I knew you would look like her."

Nai sniffed away her previous tears and forced the man up, "Alright lover boy get out. Check on my son already." She slipped on her shoes and followed him out, "I have to go see Hokage-sama about this."

* * *

Kotetsu smiled brightly at his sister as he laid eyes on her, he held up his opened letter, "You got one too huh?"

"No shit." She ducked under his arm as he opened the door. "So what diplomatic issues could he be talking about?"

The young man chuckled, "He probably just wants to see his favorite niece and nephew."

Nai knocked on the large oak door to the Hokage's office, "Come in."

He looked up at the siblings as they entered his office and sat on the cushy chairs before his desk, "Ah, the Hagane's. I know why you're here."

The feline kicked back in her seat, "So we're going right?"

"Of course, but I want each of you to take someone with you."

Nai smirked, "What, don't trust us with our own family?"

"I just want to two of you to be accompanied is all."

Kotetsu stretched, "Guess I'm taking Izumo."

The woman cringed, "In that case I'm taking Kakashi. I'll need to protection. And Hokage-sama."

"Yes Nai?"

"I want to take Sasuke. He's part of my family now, that and…with his little problem, no one can teach him control better than some of my cousins."

The old man eyed the woman; "I don't know about this Nai, I really don't want him outside of Kanoha's walls."

"All due respect sir, he is my child now."

Hokage nodded, "True, very true. Alright, I just entrust you and Kakashi to watch him closely."

She looked out the window at the tall hospital building, "We will."

* * *

Kakashi moved carefully down the hall and stepped, into Sasuke's hospital room. He caught the sharp surgical instrument that was thrown at him without blinking, "Six ANBU down, you must be very good."

Kabuto looked up at Kakashi and stepped closer to the Uchiha in the bed, "You're very perceptive Kakashi-san."

"Actually I was coming to check on him. Simply luck."

"Hm, I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You don't have to. What are you doing to him?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kakashi took a casual step into the room, "Well I wanted to hear it from you. But it seems like your trying to kill him. I can't let you do that. I'll have to capture you and have you interrogated."

The white haired teen smirked at him, "Can that really be done by the likes of you?"

Kakashi glared at him, "Aren't you the kid of the good leaf doctor? It's sad to see that he had a no good leaf kid."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Then tell me."

"What if I say no?"

"I don't have time to play with you kid. Are you connected to Orochimaru?"

Kabuto stepped a little closer to Sasuke's bed, "You know, if you let me swim away you can find out. So why don't you let me go?"

"I can't do that."

"Sasuke!"

"Nai!" Kakashi said in surprise as she burst into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I felt that something wasn't right." She eyed Kabuto closely as the boy took his time taking a hooked dagger from his pouch and holding it to the boy's neck.

"We'll aren't you two the proud little parents."

Nai's eyes were instantly white, "Get away from him."

"Or what?"

The teen gasped as the dagger was ripped from his hand by and unseen force and Nai tackled him to the floor.

One of the down ANBU stood and ran for the door, Kakashi stopped him, forcing him to turn to the window. Both jounin went after him as he crashed through the glass, removing his mask and smirking at them.

Nai's eyes went back to normal and she walked over Sasuke, touching his forehead gently, "This is why I should have been here."

"Nai I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just want him to wake up, cause when he does, we're going on a trip."

* * *

"Where's Sasuke's room!"

Kakashi slyly removed his arm from around Nai's waist, "Naruto, please be quiet in the hospital."

Nai pat his head, "What are you up to blondie?"

"Actually now that Kakashi sensei is here I have to ask him a question."

Kakashi raised his hand lazily, "No need, I already know what you're going to ask. I found someone to look after your training."

The bond scrunched his face in anger and pointed at the jounin, "But I want you!"

Nai put a hand over her mouth as the boy looked between the two, "The two of you are training Sasuke! You're playing favorites!"

"Naruto! You know that's not true. Kakashi found you a good sensei." She looked at the masked man, "Right?" she asked hopefully.

Kakashi nodded, "Of course I did. It's Ebisu."

"WHAT!" Nai and Naruto said together.

Ebisu pushed his dark glasses farther up on his face, "I didn't expect it to be the blond idiot."

"Hey!" Naruto said aloud, "Kakashi-sensei don't stick me with the closet pervert."

The white haired shinobi tilted his head to the side, "He's a…closet pervert?"

Nai nodded her head vigorously; "He's the reason I don't go to the hot spring anymore."

"He…?"

"Yeah Kushi, he did." The woman grabbed the man by the collar, "Well Naruto good luck, and bye!"

"Hey! Don't leave me with him!"

* * *

"So you're taking Sasuke?"

"I need to. He needs to train with my cousins for a bit, they can teach him control better than either of us can."

Kakashi nodded, "Come to think of it, I don't know much about your clan, can you tell me."

She blushed, her face going red from nervousness, "Maybe you should wait until we get there."

"I feel like I should be nervous."

"You should be…they hate dogs."


	22. Welcome to Kumo

**Chapter 22**

**Welcome to Kumo**

Kakashi grunted as he lifted himself up the rock face with one hand. He looked over his shoulder at the far off ground and swallowed hard, "This shouldn't be so difficult, I'm out of shape."

He took a minute to think back to earlier that morning, when everyone was gathered to hear about a lost comrade.

_Nai put a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp, "Hayate was…no…"_

_ The Hokage nodded, "He was found this morning. We are obviously under attack."_

_ The feline put her hand in the air, "Sir if we are then my brother and I…"_

_ "No Nai. You, your brother, Sasuke, Kakashi and Izumo will still travel to Kumogakure."_

_ She nodded, "Yes sir."_

_ He lent back in his plush seat, "I think I would be wise for all of you to train under the Hagane clan, we can use that."_

_ She nodded again as did her brother, "Understood sir." They said together._

It had all felt so unreal, and Kakashi didn't know much about Nai's family so he wanted to be ready. He went to move up another inch and his foot slipped, causing him to grip the rock painfully.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, forcing chakra into his arm and pushing himself up and over the side of the cliff, landing safely on the flat surface. Slow lazy claps graced his ears, causing him to open his eyes.

Nai smiled at him, "That was interesting, I almost thought I was gonna have to save you."

Sasuke smirked, "We're ready to go."

Kakashi moved over to the two, turning so Nai could release his bound hand, "I just wanted to get a bit of training in before we left. I can't embarrass you and your brother in front of your family can I?"

She blushed, "You make it sound like your meeting them for marriage approval."

"Maybe I am."

The woman turned red and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright alright, let's go already."

* * *

Kotetsu threw his arm around his sister's shoulders, "This actually isn't a long journey."

"He's right, we'll only have to stay one night because most of the way is illusions."

"Illusions?" Sasuke questioned.

Nai put a hand on his head, "Yeah, you know how I can project myself into another solid me or someone else?"

The boy nodded, remembering the time there was one Nai fixing dinner and the other cleaning his room. He was a tad freaked out when other didn't poof like a shadow clone when he attacked it for fun.

"Well, our family made it so that if you come close to a certain area, it pushes you farther away without the person realizing it, resulting in a longer journey cuz they take the long way into the country through the Star Village."

Izumo stretched his arms above his head, "Sounds complicated."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "It would be for an idiot like you."

"Kushi!"

The silver haired jounin went back to his book, retreating to walk behind Nai, Sasuke next to him. Kotetsu looked from his partner to Kakashi. He then approached his sister, "This is gonna be difficult isn't it?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Nai?"

Sasuke looked up from the small fire, "She's in the tent."

Kotetsu peeked in and smiled at his sister. She was curled up inside the huge tent, hugging the small pillow she had brought along. Her chocolate hair was sprawled all over the place and her lips moved slightly from her vivid dream.

"That's my baby sister for you."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Sleeping?"

"Yup."

Izumo rolled his eyes, "Like you know her so well."

Sasuke glared at the young man. He had found himself becoming increasingly attached to his sensei since he accepted the fact that Nai liked him. Kakashi looked up at the chuunin lazily, "Did you say something?"

Kotetsu chuckled, "Wow, that's all I have to say. C'mon Izumo, let's turn in."

The baby-faced chuunin reluctantly followed his friend into the tent. A silence hung over the camp as Sasuke and Kakashi sat together. The jounin put away his book with a sigh to break the silence, "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"What would you say if I told you I loved her?"

Sasuke looked at his sensei with wide eyes before looking back into the fire solemnly, "Don't hurt her. And don't hurt me."

"You wouldn't be against me becoming part of your family?"

The boy shook his head. Kakashi smiled under his mask and ruffled the boy's hair. A small laugh made the males turn their attention. Nai rubbed her eyes, "What are you two doing?"

"Male bonding."

Sasuke stood and moved to the tent Nai had come from, going inside quietly. The woman sat next to Kakashi, "What did you say to him?"

"I asked him if I could join your family."

Nai blushed, "Kakashi…"

"I love you Nai. I've said it to you before and I'll say it a thousand times until you say it back." He gently grabbed her chin and made her face him; "You don't have to say it tonight, or for a million years, but as long as you say it at some point..."

The feline stayed quiet and watched intently as Kakashi pulled down his mask. His soft lips touched hers lightly before setting a rhythm for the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and held her tight. Nai gripped at his shoulders, possibly leaving a bruise as she lost herself.

She forced herself away from him after a while, panting quietly, "My brother…and Sasuke…" she started, trying to remind him of the other people in the vicinity.

He nodded and kissed her temple, pulling up his mask before reaching into his pocket.

Nai gasped as a silver chain caught the light. He placed it in her hands and nudged her towards the tent. She went inside and sat indian style next to the sleeping Sasuke. She took a closer look at the necklace and smiled at it.

It was a little silver leaf on a silver chain; she hooked it around her neck and lay down, thinking of the words she desperately wanted to say.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad."

The Hagane's looked behind them at the sick looking shinobi. All three looked as if they were going to spill their stomachs. Nai blushed, "Sorry, I guess we forgot that people not used to illusions get severe motion sickness."

Sasuke took a tentative step forward before running to a nearby tree and throwing up. Kakashi and Izumo managed to gather themselves.

Kotetsu smiled brightly at the city, the white clouds hanging just at the top of all the tall buildings and hills, "Welcome to Kumo."

All three looked on in interest. Nai scratched her head, "I guess we should go see Uncle first."

Her brother nodded, "Good idea."

They walked through the town, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Izumo found it odd that people constantly bowed to the siblings ahead of them. Though the two didn't seem to notice.

Sasuke eyed the large building as they approached it, "This is the Kage building…"

The siblings looked at each other as they entered, "Um yeah…" Kotetsu started.

"Our uncle is the Fourth Raikage."

"He's our mother's older brother."

Kakashi almost dropped his book. He knew he'd be meeting the family, but he didn't know it would be the Kage's family!

The siblings proceeded to knock on a large oak door, similar to that of the Hokage's. "Enter." Was the booming response.

"Hey Uncle."

Nai and Kotetsu were crushed in a hug from the bulky man. He was extremely tall with giant muscles. He had dark skin and white hair with a yellow tint. He looked upon his niece and nephew with loving eyes.

"It took the two of you long enough! Who are these people?"

Kotetsu introduced Izumo first, "This is Izumo Kamizuki; he's my best friend."

The large man turned to Nai, "And what about you little girl?"

"This Sasuke Uchiha, I adopted him not too long ago. And this Kakashi Hatake," the woman hooked hands with the man, interlacing their fingers, making sure her uncle noticed, "He's my friend."

The large man raised his brows and laughed, a big booming sound. "Well then!" he leaned in close to Kakashi, studying him. "He's awfully tiny. And that mask, I hope he's handsome under there…"

"Uncle!"

"Well you can't be with anything else! Look at your brother! He's the epitome of handsome."

Some of the female shinobi in the mans office snickered at Kotetsu, causing him to blush and scratch at the bandage on his face, "Uncle…"

"Well you two best be going! Your mother is waiting for you."

As they all left the building, Sasuke tugged on Nai's vest, "That's my uncle huh?"

"Yeah, interesting isn't he?"

Kakashi opened his book, "Definitely."

Izumo folded his arms, "You guys didn't say you were related to a Kage. That means you're practically royalty."

The siblings shook their heads, "You have no idea." They approached a large set of bamboo doors. Kotetsu looked at his sister before looking back at their guests, "They're gonna kill us aren't they?"

"Yup."

The doors opened slowly, they were greeted by two women in Kimono's, "We were awaiting your return young masters."

Nai nodded, "Can we see my mother please?"

The two women nodded and lead the group through the small village. Sasuke looked around in wonder, it was nothing like his family's compound, this family had a whole small village!

Kakashi found himself more and more nervous, he was in love with a noble. "Look at my children, both of you are so beautiful."

A woman approached the group and hugged Nai and Kotetsu. She was fairly young looking for her age of fifty-five. She looked a bit like the Kage, skin only a shade lighter than his and the same pale yellow hair.

The woman instantly recognized the extra three, "Izumo dear, how have you been?"

"Good."

"Kakashi, you've become so handsome, even so behind that mask…I see you still stay with my daughter." She smiled at him, it was a smile that told him she knew more than he or Nai possibly thought.

Kakashi gave her a small hug and the woman put a hand on Sasuke's head, "My dear child, I am so sorry." The Uchiha hung his head and she lifted his chin, "I would have taken you in myself, you were the sweetest little baby boy."

She took one more once over of the group before inviting them inside, "You all must be tired."

* * *

Nai lent on the windowsill and sighed as Kakashi entered the plush room, "So this is your family?"

She turned to him, "Yeah. My mother is the youngest sibling of the Raikage, and my father was a noble. My brother and I come from a very powerful family."

"How come nobody knows this?"

"I don't know. I was very young when we moved away from here. I was simply told that I was a princess going on a journey." She chuckled, "My father loved telling fairytales."

She hooked hands with Kakashi and pulled him from the room, "Actually, I want you to meet him."


	23. Memories to Life

**Chapter 23**

**Memories to Life**

Nai smiled at Kakashi as they entered the vast room. She released his hand to close the sliding rice paper doors. The man kneeled and watched her walk to the other side of the room to a large cabinet. The doors were pure gold and the woman touched them delicately.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "And I thought you looked like your mother."

Nai smiled, tears stinging the corners of her eyes before slowly running down her face. Her eyes ran over the face in the picture. Lightly tanned olive skin, bright hazel eyes and long chocolate hair, "Kakashi, I'd like you to meet Daiki Hagane, my dad."

Kakashi untied his forehead protector and placed it on the floor in front of him, then moving to pull down his mask. "Nai."

"Yeah?" she said, her voice cracking.

"I'm glad you showed me this."

She turned to face him, "I have more to show you. I want you to see him, how he was as a person."

Kakashi turned to her, "How…"

"Kakashi there are things the monokogan can do…that I have never shown you." She reached up and put her hands on either side of his head, her eyes started to slowly fade, "I can move things with my mind, I can read peoples thoughts, and I can bring memories to life."

Kakashi looked around the small village, it was bright and sunny, and children were running and playing. _"Nai?"_

_"I'm here."_ She giggled, _"In a celestial sense. I'm in this memory, so I can't physically be with you."_

Two children ran past him, _"Can they see me?"_

_"No."_

"Kotetsu!"

A very familiar child ran past Kakashi to the steps of a nearby home. A young man walked out with a baby girl in his arms. He looked like Nai. His chocolate hair tied at the base of his neck. He smiled brightly at his son.

_"Is that…?"_

_ "My dad? Yeah."_

_ "And that baby is you."_

_ "Yup."_

"Kotetsu, look at you. Your mother told you not to get dirty."

The three year old pouted, "But dad! I wanted to play!"

The young man smiled, shifting the young toddler in his arms, she giggled, "Fine, go ahead."

Kakashi chuckled as little Kotetsu tripped before hopping back up and running off to play. _"My mother always said he was an extreme kiss up."_

_ "He was just extremely kind."_

"Daiki! Is Kotetsu getting dirty?"

"Yes my love. But our little princess is all clean." The toddler giggled again and he chuckled, "Except for the occasional drool."

Kakashi laughed loudly that time, _"Kushi stop laughing at me!"_

_ "You were extremely cute."_

The young woman kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_"How is it that you remember this? You were so young."_

_ "I don't. It's my brother's memory. Look."_

Kakashi did look, and he saw a grinning Kotetsu hiding behind a bush, watching his parents. He felt a hand in his as the memory faded away and a new one arose. It was the same village, yet it looked a little newer, and it was nighttime.

Kakashi looked down at Nai. _"This one is my mother's. My mother and father lived a very backwards fairytale."_

_"How so?"_

The scene switched to inside of one of the plush rooms, _"My mother was the valiant princess who saved the prince."_

The two shinobi watched the dark figure in the window as it silently watched the young Daiki in his room. Possibly no older than twenty and tirelessly working on scrolls, his hands steady.

The shadow in the window giggled, "Daiki!"

The young man dropped his brush and spilled the ink all over his Yukkata. He looked at the young girl as she crawled fully through the window, "Sayama, why are you so mean to me?"

_"Your mother was a shinobi."_

Nai nodded as she smiled at her parents as the young Sayama slipped the young Daiki through the window. The scene slipped back to the present and the woman released her gentle hold on Kakashi's head, "My mother was a shinobi and my father was the only child to a noble family-"

"His name meant 'valuable noble'." Nai's mother entered the room and smiled at the shrine before sitting by the shinobi. "His mother died in child birth and his father refused to take another wife, so he was the only heir to this clan. He was extremely important."

Kakashi listened closely to the story. So Sayama continued, "We were allowed to marry because of who my family was."

"How did he pass?"

"He was very sick."

The woman stood and took her daughters hand as two maids entered the room, "We have to get ready for dinner. Kakashi, these two will take care of you."

Kakashi nodded and Nai left the room with her mother. The woman smiled at her daughter, "He's a good choice."

* * *

Nai laughed, "He's a pervert but he's a good guy!"

Sayama smiled as she combed her daughter's hair, "I know he is, that's why I have nothing negative to say. Besides, all men are perverts. Some are just bolder than others."

"Uncle said he was tiny."

"Well everyone is tiny compared to A." The woman pinned Nai's hair up with a rose clip, "Now what we need to be focusing on, is getting your brother a girlfriend."

The woman then paused and Nai looked back at her, "What?"

"Your brother and Izumo aren't…?"

"Kami no! Ew, though I personally think they tried it. It wouldn't over look it."

The two women giggled as maid's entered the room, each one with a different piece of fabric. Sayama pushed her daughter into standing and the young woman shrieked as the women started stripping her of her shinobi garb, "Mom!"

"Well I'm sorry dear, you can't go to dinner in that."

"Why not?!"

She gave her a stern look, "Don't question me Nai."

The woman sighed, "Jeez. It's been a while since someone dressed me." She choked a little as one of the maids pulled her obi extremely tight. "Ow." She mouthed.

Sayama stood to come over and help, "You have a beautiful waist line and hips my dear, show it off."

Nai giggled as the maids backed off and she was fully dressed in a crème colored kimono with pink roses. She eyed herself in the mirror, "Whoa, hot stuff."

Sayama smiled before her face became serious, "I walked with that boy earlier."

"Oh, Sasuke? Do you like him?"

The older woman fixed her daughters hair, "He seems troubled."

Nai hung her head, "He has one…a curse like mine."

"I see."

The two women exited the room and walked down the hall together. Sayama eyed her daughter, "He fits well with you."

Nai smiled to herself, "He does doesn't he?"

She smiled at the necklace around her daughter's neck, "He fits Kakashi too. You all fit each other."

Nai raised her brows at her mother and smirked, "What are you trying to say?"

"That the three of you belong together, and whatever happens, you have my blessing."

The hazel-eyed woman nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course."

"Nai!"

The woman laughed as she was tackled by at least six small children, "We missed you Nai!"

"I missed you too."

Sayama hurried the children back to the table, only to have them glomp her son and his friend who happily embraced the children. Two arms simultaneously wrapped themselves around Nai's shoulders, "Well well big cuz…"

"…Hard to believe it's only been six months."

"Ami, Omi."

"Nai." The twins said together seriously before their faces cracked into broad grins.

Ami, the female twin smirked at her, "You leave for six months and then come back with masked man candy."

Omi, the male, huffed, "He doesn't look so tough."

Nai rolled her eyes, "You two are still stupid. Can we discuss this after we eat?"

"Sure we can." they sing songed.

Kakashi chuckled as the woman sat between him and Sasuke, "They look lively."

"You have no idea."

"And you look lovely."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She looked back and forth between Sasuke and the older male, "So what was it like being dressed by someone else?"

Sasuke blushed, "It was embarrassing."

Kakashi fidgeted in his seat, "I was groped several times, and they tried to take off my mask."

Nai giggled, "Sorry to put you through it."

Sasuke looked at the woman at the head of the table, "It's ok."

The younger woman noticed the boy watching her mother, "She's very sweet, and she likes you. She really likes you both."

Kakashi held her hand under the table, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Good."

The dinner went smoothly, lots of laughter and stories of childhood happenings. Kakashi was formally introduced to many aunts and uncles, all of which loved him and Sasuke. Ami and Omi took a particular liking to the Uchiha, going as far as calling him Ototo-kun.

Sayama smiled at the young couple from her position at the table. Kakashi noticed her and she smiled at him, causing his mask to lift with his own smile and he nodded.

Nai put her head on his shoulder as she laughed at something he said. One of her many aunts approached her with a baby, which she took carefully into her arms. "Wow, he's gorgeous."

Kakashi peeked at the baby, "He's very cute."

The hazel-eyed feline smiled at him, "Here."

"I couldn't."

"Kakashi take the baby." Nai helped him out and put a hand on his shoulder as the small baby gurgled at Kakashi, "See, not bad right?"

"It feels nice." The two locked eyes for a brief intense moment before they looked away.

Sasuke smiled slightly at them before moving Nai's arm around his own shoulders. The women held him close. This felt like family, and he loved it.

* * *

"So how was it?"

"What? The food? Excellent."

Nai laughed and punched his shoulder, "No Kushi, my family, the atmosphere."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked up at the night sky, "It was amazing, I loved it."

The two of them stayed silent until Kakashi broke the silence, "Nai?"

"Hm?"

"I want to adopt Sasuke, if it's ok with you."

She turned in his grasp and smiled at him, "It's perfect with me."

He put his forehead on hers, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "You…"

"I know. And I'll say it to match every time you've ever said it to me. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love y-"

Warm lips silenced her. Kakashi pulled away, his mask still hanging around his neck, "I love you too."

**A/N: By the way, Ototo means little brother.**


	24. Control

**Chapter 24**

**Control **

**A/N:** Hm, it's been a while. Sorry about that, I was finishing up some other stories and starting some new ones. Anyway, enjoy the new chappie!

* * *

"_So Kakashi, how does it feel to have me choke the life from you?"_

_ Kakashi shot open his one good eye, the dark item roaming over the man above him, his cold, slim hands on his neck. The man bucked, but Orochimaru kept up his grip. "Ah ah. You know…she won't come to me because of you…neither of them will."_

_ Kakashi tried to focus on breathing, it was becoming harder and harder to do so. Orochimaru smirked, "But I can be very persuasive. The child wants power…and Nai…she wants me."_

_ The man's eyes widened and Orochimaru squeezed tighter, "Oh yes, she always melts under my hands. She likes when I touch…"_

_ "…shut up…" Kakashi growled out._

_ "I wonder how she'll moan to me. Maybe she'll call me sensei, or maybe she'll call me by my name."_

_ Kakashi bucked again and the snake leant into his ear, "I wonder if she'll call out to me, while she's making love to you."_

"Kakashi! Kakashi wake up!"

The man shot up and felt soft hands on his shoulders, "Hey, look at me."

He focused his gaze on the woman. Nai smiled, "Good morning."

He kissed her forehead, "Morning." She stood up and he noticed her outfit, it was traditional training garb. Plain pants and a Yukkata like top. The whole outfit was white, "What are you wearing?" he questioned.

She opened the blinds in his room, "We start training today. Your clothes are on the chair over there."

"Nai!"

A small child ran into the room, he was wearing the same training outfit; Nai picked him up, "What's up Kyo?"

The boy looked around the room and grinned at Kakashi. Kakashi grinned back and the boy started to giggle, as did Nai. The man then pouted, "What?"

"Kushi…your mask is off."

The ninja pulled it up and little Kyo giggled. Nai kissed the child's cheek, "Our little secret ok?"

"Ok."

"Now what did you want to tell me?" she asked as Kakashi moved behind the rice paper screen to change his clothes, "Sasuke is sparring with Omi!"

She smiled, "Who's winning?"

"Come see!"

The boy grabbed the woman by the hand as she put him down, Kakashi finished dressing and followed them down the hall and out into the courtyard of the house.

Nai gasped as Sasuke's back hit the mat, hard. Omi stood over him and smirked, "Ototo-kun, you're not very good."

Sasuke kicked the young man in the chest, "Shut up!"

Omi stood gracefully, as if the kick had never happened. Sasuke stood and continued to come at him. But he pushed aside each punch like it was that of a toddler. Kakashi scratched his cheek, "There's no way…"

Nai smirked, "Sasuke is fighting…Omi is thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"Ami, Omi, and little Kyo here are the only one's like me in this generation. They have the Monokogan. So like I said, Omi isn't fighting, he's thinking."

"Isn't my brother amazing? Absolutely wonderful." Ami put a hand on her cheek and smiled brightly.

Nai laughed. "Right." Sasuke's back hit the mat again and the match ended, "But he never could beat me." She ruffled Kyo's hair and winked at Kakashi before moving to the plush mat.

Sasuke sat up and glared at the ground, "Don't take it personal Ototo-kun. It's a Hagane thing."

The boy stood and Nai stepped onto the mat, "Pop a squat kid. Lemmie show you how it's done."

Omi bowed to his cousin and Nai bowed in return, "You ready?"

He smirked, determined to finally beat his big cousin, "Whenever you are."

The fight amazed Kakashi and Sasuke; it was almost like an acrobatic dance. Kotetsu sat next to Kakashi, "She's really good."

"Why doesn't she fight like this on a regular?" Kakashi asked.

"Shinobi training is nothing like this. We use strictly traditional fighting styles, she fell into the routine of shinobi training and simply got used to it."

Sasuke watched as Nai's eyes started to glow, she smiled as Omi stopped moving, almost as if he couldn't. Taking over his time of weakness, the woman tripped him and put her bare foot on his chest, "I win…again."

Sayama grinned at her daughter, "That's a new record. You beat him in a little under five minutes."

Omi pouted, blowing his chin length brown hair from his face, and his twin sister hugged him close, "Aw bro…"

Nai smiled, "I still want him to train Sasuke."

The Uchiha perked up, "Him?" he asked, trying to sound bored.

"Yes, Omi and Ami actually."

Ami jumped the child, "Yay! We get to train Ototo-kun!"

Sayama folded her arms, "Kakashi I believe that leaves you to train with my daughter. Lunch will be served in two hours. Good luck."

Kakashi pulled out his book, "Lead the way."

The woman grabbed Kyo and walked off towards one of the many small pavilions. "We can start with meditation." She said as she and Kakashi took to the mat. The man nodded, giving her his undivided attention. She blushed, a little nervous about teaching a grown man, let alone one she was…involved with.

She sat down with her legs crossed and Kakashi did the same across from her. Her eyes faded to white and she locked onto Kakashi's mixed eyes with them.

He sighed as he felt himself relax under her gaze. "Now this meditation is a little different. You'll be meditating and I'll be probing your mind a bit."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "The mind of a genius is a dangerous place."

Nai smirked back, "Don't you mean the mind of a pervert?" Kyo giggled from across the mat.

The man huffed but went back to relaxing, he watched Nai's eyes and slowly fell into a haze.

* * *

"Alright Sasuke. We were already told what you needed."

The twins looked at each other before nodding, "Control training." They said together.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, "I already have control."

Ami placed a small marble on the mat before the boy. He opened one eye and looked at it, "What is that?"

"A marble silly!" she giggled.

Omi smirked, "If you claim to have control, you can move it without touching it."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "I don't have Monokogan."

"It doesn't matter." Ami sat on one side of the child while Omi sat on the other. Both sets of eyes turned white. "If you concentrate." They said together, "If you block everything else, it'll move. Even only a little."

Sasuke stared at the marble on the floor, in all honesty he felt stupid. Starring at a child's plaything as if it might come to life and he'd miss it. He tried to concentrate on just the marble. But so many other things were clouding his mind.

His sensei, his new mother, his brother, Orochimaru and this curse... Omi nudged the child, "Clear your mind Sasuke."

He tried, but no matter what he couldn't get the other thoughts to stop. The twins took a deep breath as if they were one person, "Let us help you."

Sasuke felt his shoulders slump, and the tension in his body melt away. It was as if the twins had reached into his head and pulled out everything that was keeping him from concentrating.

He stared at the marble and Omi smirked as it titled a little, "Good job Sasuke."

* * *

Nai reached out and touched Kakashi's knee, "Kushi."

He opened his eyes sleepily, "Why are you allowing him to get to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't let sensei…" she trailed off as Kakashi flinched a bit, "You can't let Orochimaru bother you like this. None of it really concerns you."

Kakashi looked over at the sleeping Kyo before looking back at Nai, "It concerns you and it concerns Sasuke, so it concerns me. I won't let him take either of you."

"Kushi…"

"I'll die before I let either of you get taken from under me."

She smiled at him and crawled over before kneeling in his crossed legs, she pulled down his mask and kissed him slowly, passionately. Kakashi grabbed her waist and squeezed it as she broke away, "Kushi…the control that man has over me…"

"He doesn't have any control over you at all." He pulled her so that their noses brushed, "If anyone has control over you, it's me." He initiated another kiss but little mumbles made the couple break apart.

Kakashi stood and picked Kyo up, looking up at the starry sky as he exited the pavilion. Nai trailed behind him sadly and he held out his free hand, holding hers firmly.

"No one controls you negatively Nai. No one at all."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, 'I really wish that were true.'


	25. Lose Some, Win Some

**Chapter 25**

**Lose Some, Win Some**

"What are you doing?"

Nai looked over her shoulder at Kakashi and smiled, "I'm butterfly catching with the children."

The man raised a brow and she hit him playfully. He looked out over the children and noticed that Sasuke was among them, a very light smile on his face. He then noticed the butterflies themselves; they were so white that they were glowing. "What kind of…?" he started.

"They are indigenous to Kumo. During the day they are simply white, at night they glow. We call them honey lights. Just a nickname because they like honey, their real name is Cho Akio."

Kakashi kept staring at her, "Do they mean anything?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it means Bright Manly Butterfly." She paused to pick up and brush off a fallen child before sending her on her way and continuing, "Normally the idea of a man being manly is that he's a protector. When you give one to somebody it means they will be watched over no matter what."

Kakashi watched silently as she put a very small amount of honey on her finger, "Close your eyes."

He smiled behind his mask, "What are you going to do?"

"Stop questioning me Kushi."

The man did as he was told, closing his mismatched eyes and feeling the cloth of his mask being pulled down to just under his nose. He felt something cold before he felt something tingly, "Open your eyes,"

The glow wasn't bright enough to cause discomfort. It was soft and made him think of Nai's eyes when she activated her gift. He gently shooed the butterfly away and kissed her forehead lovingly, "Cute."

She chuckled and leaned against him, sighing as he wrapped her in his arms, "That's what I was going for."

"Nai! Nai!"

The woman gently grabbed the young boy before he could run headfirst into her, "Whoa Kyo, slow down."

"Unc…uncle A is here." The small boy said, clearly out of breath.

The woman raised a brow, "Ok, that's nothing new."

"He said he wants to see you in re… in reg…"

"Regards?" Kakashi tried.

"Yeah that! To official business!"

She tucked her arms into the sleeves of her kimono, "Alright. I guess I'll be right back…maybe."

Sasuke noticed the woman leaving and turned to Kakashi who shrugged. Both of them watched her go, wondering if they should be as nervous as they were.

* * *

A looked up at his niece as she slid back the paper door, "Come sit down."

Nai looked around, noticing her mother and a few of her older cousins, aunts, and uncles, before sitting with her brother in the middle of the floor, "Why do I feel like this is a hearing?"

Sayama seemed to take a slight pause, "It's not a hearing dear. It's the real reason we called you and your brother here in the first place."

The Kage closed his eyes and cleared his throat before looking at his sister, and then to her children, "I think we are all aware that only members of the Hagane clan are to take the title of Clan Leader."

Kotetsu held his sisters hand, "Uncle where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that your mother can no longer be Clan Head. And because your father had no siblings, the new head has to be one of you."

Nai looked sadly at her brother, "Kotetsu is the oldest…"

"But you have the monokogan." Sayama said, "The decision could land on either of you."

The siblings looked at each other and nodded without saying a word. "Can we have a moment?"

A nodded and they left the room; Nai punched the wall, "What the hell?! We leave tomorrow and they spring on us that one of us has to stay!"

"Neither of us are leaving Kanoha anytime soon. Especially not you." Kotetsu said, hugging his little sister to calm her down.

She snuggled his chest, "I can't leave Sasuke, or Kakashi. I have a godson too! I can't just up and leave."

"True."

"You have your whole life ahead of you too."

"I know. I have a plan." He turned to go back into the room and his sister grabbed his arm.

"I'm listening."

Kotetsu smiled, "If I told you, you'd kill me."

Nai put her hand on the door, "Don't do anything stupid."

The siblings reentered the room and Sayama straightened her posture, "Well?"

Kotetsu smiled at Nai quickly, "I'll stay."

"Bro! Wait a minute." Nai said, frantically waving her hands at her mother and uncle, "He's and idiot and definitely didn't run this by me." She clutched Kotetsu's arm, "What are you doing?!"

"What I have to."

"What you have to?" she felt the tears burning her eyes, "Since when did you grow up?"

He smiled at her again, "Since always."

The Raikage nodded, "Very well." A started, "You'll stay here and lead the clan in place of your mother."

"Under a few circumstances."

Sayama smiled, "Of course dear."

* * *

Nai punched Izumo playfully, "Take care of my brother."

"I will."

The woman threw her arms around her brother's neck, "I can't believe you're doing this to me again."

Kotetsu put a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head as he released her from the embrace, "You can visit anytime."

She shook her head, "That's besides the point."

He wiped her tears away, "Nai. This family, our family, needs me. I know you do too but, this is bigger."

Kakashi put his hand on Nai's shoulder. "It'll be fine. We have to go."

"Wait! Wait!" Kyo ran from behind several of the adults, a few of the other children following him. He handed a small jar to Sasuke, who took it and watched the white butterfly inside, "I'll miss you Nii-san."

The Uchiha ruffled the boy's hair as the other children handed out the remaining jars to Kakashi and Nai. Kakashi turned away and started to walk.

Sayama called her daughter. "Nai."

"Yes?"

"If anything happens concerning that bastard snake. I want to be the first to know." She handed her daughter a scroll and hugged her.

Nai smiled, trying not to show that she was slightly hurt at her mother's offensiveness towards her sensei. "I can arrange that."

With a last few hugs to her family, Nai turned and followed behind Sasuke and Kakashi. The trio traveled without stopping and camped in the same area as before.

The woman kissed Sasuke on the forehead, making him lose his concentration on the rocks he was trying to move with his mind. "Go to sleep."

He nodded and went into the tent. Nai folded her arms under her chest and stared at the three jars lined up on a log by the fire. Kakashi snaked his arms around her waist. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"Good." The man looked over at the tent, noting the light and the figure inside with a scroll in hand, "When should we tell him?"

"When we get back."

An odd noise made the duo look over at the bags by the tent. Nai raised her brow as the noise became more apparent and she gasped, it was meowing. Just then, Kakashi's bag tipped over and an orange kitten rolled out onto the forest floor.

"Kyo!"

* * *

The Hokage didn't bother to look up from his paper work as he heard the trio enter his office, "I am aware of your brother's decision, you may go."

Nai cleared her throat, "Um. There's more."

The elderly man looked up, "You brought back a child."

Kyo waved cutely at the Hokage, "Hello."

"Hello child." He turned to Nai, "I feel like you plan on keeping him."

"I've contacted my mother and it's been approved. And actually, both me and Kakashi want to keep him."

Sasuke looked up and Kakashi smiled at his student from his behind his mask, "I would like to adopt Sasuke also."


	26. Drawn to the Dark

**Chapter 27**

**Drawn to the Dark**

"So how does it feel?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and looked back into the room, watching Sasuke and Kyo sleep. "How does what feel?"

Nai ran her hand up his back and onto his shoulder, putting her cheek on his arm, "Being a father."

"If I told you I loved it, would you believe me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned to face her, "Yeah, I would."

He pulled down his mask and kissed her softly on the lips, picking her up as he pulled away, "Good."

Nai giggled as he lay her on the bed and went to work on her neck, she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud, "Sa-Sasuke sleeps like a f-feather." She managed to say.

She could have sworn she heard Kakashi growl as he pulled off his shirt and lay next to her, snaking an arm around her waist, "This is what I wanted."

The feline rolled over and traced the outlines of his muscles, softly, with her finger, "The great Kakashi wanted to settle down?"

Kakashi stroked her face, "Yeah. …with you."

Nai smirked at him, "That's good to hear."

"So if i decide to ask you to marry me, would you?"

She blushed and smirked, "Depends on when you ask."

"Nai…"

Both adults looked to the door and smiled at the little silhouette. Kyo rubbed his big gold eyes and crawled into bed with the adults. He snuggled directly into Nai's chest and she kissed his head.

Kakashi chuckled and glanced at the door, "Join the club Sasuke."

The Uchiha crawled into the bed quietly, putting his back against Kakashi's chest and sighed with relief. He felt safe and it emanated from him.

Nai held Kakashi's hand over the two children and the man smiled at her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Nai sat straight up out of the bed and her hazel eyes scanned the room. Someone was calling her name. She looked down at the three males in the bed with her, surprisingly, none of them stirred at all.

"Nai."

She got out of the bed and slipped on some thin shorts under her short, silk, nightie. She pulled up her long hair, slipped on some shoes, and moved to the balcony.

Kakashi grunted in his sleep, causing her to look back at them. She sighed as the man simply held both boys closer.

It was an effortless jump from the balcony to the ground and she was quickly on the move, following the sound of her own name, as if on the wind.

"Nai."

She felt like a child, playing hide and seek with an unseen partner. A sudden chill ran down her spine and she noticed the black marks creeping up her leg, the snakes her sensei had put there.

"Look at you. You've grown to be so beautiful."

Her head was spinning and her body felt slightly numb. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her waist softly, pulling her back into his chest. "You feel so different, so full."

Nai sighed and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked at the sight of her clouded eyes and kissed her chin, jaw, and eventually her lips.

Normally Orochimaru had control of things, but with this woman, his own student, he lost control.

"S-sensei."

The snake growled as she moaned to him and he pushed her harder against the tree. Her hands found his hair as he sucked harder on her neck.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Damn! What is it Kabuto?"

The white haired young man jumped back in fear as his master yelled at him. He blushed when he noticed what he had almost interrupted. Then his eyes went wide when he noticed the woman on the other side of his sensei. "That's-"

"What do you want Kabuto?" Orochimaru growled.

"The ANBU are starting their morning rounds."

Nai stirred a bit and glared at Kabuto, her eyes almost no longer clouded, "You!"

Orochimaru turned to her, "Ah ah my little mouse. None of that."

Her head lolled forward and he lifted up his unconscious student, bridal style. Kabuto followed his master closely as they made their way to the woman's home. The young ninja lent over and whispered to his master, "Orochimaru-sama, that woman…"

The snake smirked, "Kabuto, there's some more that needs to be added to our little plan."

* * *

"Good morning!!!!"

Nai, Kakashi, and Sasuke groaned as the hyper five year old bounced around on the bed. Kakashi looked over at Nai who rolled over, trying to escape the noise, and raised his brows at the marks on her neck, he knew he didn't make them.

"Kyo, baby, go take a bath ok?" she managed to whine.

"Kay!"

Sasuke slinked form the bed and quietly followed after him, making sure his little 'brother' didn't overflow the tub, or drown in it.

Kakashi reached over and rolled her over towards him, "Nai-"

"I should go make breakfast." She said quickly. She got up from the bed but Kakashi was just as fast.

She winced when he grabbed her arm and he loosened his grip a little, "Nai, what happened last night? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Nai looked him dead in the eyes and frowned, "I think it's best if I didn't."

Kakashi noticed her white eyes, "Nai don't you dare!"

"Sorry."

The man blinked a little, then looked at the woman as if he had just noticed her, "Nai, Nai why are you crying?"

She wiped away the tears and smiled at him. Feeling extremely bad for using her gift on him like that, "Kushi you're being weird." She pecked his lips, "I'm fine."

"Woo!"

"Kyo! Stop it!"

Nai rolled her eyes and peeked out into the hall, she giggled at the sight of a toweled Sasuke chasing a naked Kyo with a towel. Kakashi chuckled, "Well that's one way to get up in the morning."

She nodded and smiled halfheartedly, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

"But I want to go with Kakashi-san!"

Kyo sat outside the house with his arms folded, a pout on his adorable face, his gold eyes looking up at Nai. She sighed, "Kakashi has to train Sasuke today. And I can't home school you so you're going to the academy."

"I don't wanna!"

Nai rolled her eyes and looked back at Kakashi and Sasuke, they both nodded, "Fine then, we'll just leave you here."

"Wha?"

"Bye."

Kyo squeaked as the three of them disappeared in puffs of smoke. He walked off the porch to the front of the house and looked around, "Nai? Nai! Mamma!" when he didn't get an answer he started to snivel and he screamed when he was pulled up by the back of his shirt.

"Ready to go to the academy now?"

He nodded at Nai and she smirked, "Thought so." He climbed onto her back and she started her run towards the academy. "I promise that you'll like it."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes. The academy is way more fun than being home schooled."

Iruka smiled brightly at the sight of his best friend and the adorable child on her back. "Hey pineapple head."

He chuckled, "Hey Nai. Who is this?" he asked, smiling at the child.

"This is Kyo. He's my little cousin but Kakashi and I adopted him."

Iruka nodded, "Hello Kyo, I'm Iruka-sensei."

"Hello." Kyo answered simply, wary of the many eyes of the children peering at him through the windows.

"Why don't you go inside? The other children would really like to meet you. Especially the Hokage's grandson."

Kyo's eyes went wide and he dashed into the building. Nai giggled, "You're going to stick the hyper one with the trouble maker, good luck."

"It won't be a problem. Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah." Nai stepped closer, "He's a little touchy on the parent subject. His mother died in childbirth and his father died about two years ago. He still only calls me and Kakashi by our names so…"

"I understand."

"Thanks Iru." She looked up at the sky, "I gotta go, I need to see Hokage-sama."

Iruka chuckled, "Good luck."

The woman waved as she ran away, "Kakashi will come and get him later, thanks again!"

* * *

"Hokage-sama?"

"Come in." the old man looked up at the young woman as she entered his office, "Hello Nai. What do you need?"

Nai silently lifted up her hair and exposed her neck, "Something happened to me last night."


	27. Thank You

**Chapter 27**

**Thank You**

"So exactly what happened?"

Nai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I really wish I could tell you. I only remember what happened in the forest, and only vaguely. I don't know how I got there, or how I got back."

The Hokage puffed on his cigar and set it down, "My dear, I want you by my side for the exams. I fear you won't be safe otherwise."

The woman nodded, "Yes sir."

He examined her neck, "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No. He didn't hurt me. He was…gentle." Nai hugged herself, "Why is he only doing this to me?"

"I think you know." The man stood and walked to the grand window in his office, looking over the village, "You had always been his favorite."

"Hm. I guess there isn't much I can do about this huh?"

"No. I'm sorry." He sat down at his desk again, "Is that all?"

Nai stood, "Yes sir."

"Then you may go. And be careful."

The woman nodded and exited the building. She simply walked, looking up at the sky and following her nose.

Shikamaru smirked as he noticed the woman approaching his house, "Hey! Troublesome woman!"

Nai looked forward at him and smirked, "Hey hun. Smells like she's cooking in there."

The boy smirked back, "Almost as if she knew you were coming." He said, leading her into the house.

Shikamaru's mother smiled widely at her son's godmother, "Hello Nai. Guess you don't have much to do around this time."

"You know me too well Yoshino." The young woman answered, sitting at the low table.

"That I do. I also know what you like to eat."

The woman grinned at the plate placed before her, "Thanks! Hey!" she squealed as Shikaku smacked the back of her head.

"Who told you you could come in my house and eat my food?"

"Shut up you fool!" Yoshino hit her own husband's head; "She takes good care of your son so she can do what she wants!"

Both Nai and Shikamaru laughed at the older man's predicament. Nai stuck her tongue out at him, "Troublesome old man."

"I'm not that much older than you. Ya brat."

Shikamaru simply picked over his lunch as he watched his father and godmother go at it. "Nai, did you bring something for me?"

Nai stood and kissed his head, beckoning for the boy to follow, "You know I did."

The boy sat in the grassy fields of his backyard and looked up at the clouds, Nai sat next to him and lent onto him. She sighed loudly, "How's life?"

"Just as slow and boring as usual."

She chuckled, "Here." She handed him the scroll her mother had given to her, "My mother picked it out especially for you. It was written by the father of yours truly."

Shika smirked, "I guess I have a lot to live up to, what a drag."

"Just until I have a kid of my own." She said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "But I just might leave it with you still."

"Thanks."

"You know what Shika, I love you."

He smiled but tried to hide it, "Yeah yeah, troublesome women and their feelings."

She smacked his arm and he rolled his eyes, "I love you too."

Nai stood and put a hand on her hip, stretching and slightly exposing her belly, "I better go. Kakashi will probably forget to pick up my son."

"Sasuke?" the boy questioned.

The woman giggled and continued walking away, "Didn't I tell you? I adopted another one!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?"

Kyo looked up at Nai over the small box he was carrying, "Kakashi-san said he wanted to live with us. He promised candy!"

Nai raised a single manicured brow, "Did he now?"

Sasuke trudged by with two boxes; he looked over at the woman and nodded. She scoffed, "Figures that I would have the sugar fiend children."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her from behind, "It only makes sense that I live with you."

She sighed and lent against his chest, "True. But making my children work like mules?"

He turned her to face him, "It's training." He said, his eyes lifting with his hidden smile.

"It's child labor."

He chuckled, "Maybe it is… a little."

"You really are evil under that mask."

She could tell he was smirking, "Would you like to find out?"

Nai tapped her chin and smirked back at him, "That sounds extremely appealing."

* * *

"So I guess I don't get to find out how evil you are huh?"

Kakashi sighed and looked between them at the sleeping boys on the couch. Sasuke had his head lolled back and Kyo had his feet in Nai's lap with his head in the young Uchiha's lap. "You still can."

Nai laughed, "Right. Come on, help me get them in the bed."

The kunoichi picked up the smaller cat while Kakashi picked up Sasuke. Each of them undressed a boy and laid them in their prospective beds. Nai yawned as she made her way down the hall and Kakashi moved behind her, picking her up.

"Kushi pout me down!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Nai ran her hands over his face as he put her down at the foot of the bed, "Kakashi I love you. You know that right?"

The man smiled and ran his thumb over her cheek, "More than you think I do."

"Good."

"Nai?"

She turned her hazel eyes up at him, "What Kushi?"

"When the exams are over….Marry me."

Nai tried to stop the happy tears from falling. They hadn't been dating long, but Kakashi was her best friend and he meant the world to her. She laughed, "Was that an order?"

Kakashi just watched her, waiting patiently for and answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. Drowning the room in the sounds of breath hitting breath, "I'll marry you Kushi."

The ninja laid her on the bed, "You're gonna have to be quiet, I can't wait for you anymore." He said as his eyes roamed her in an almost animal way.

Nai bit her lip and tugged at his shirt, kissing his chin, "Good, I didn't expect you to."

As the couple became lost in the sheets and each other, Orochimaru growled low in his throat.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"I should kill him now. Right there in her arms I should spill his blood." He noticeably winced as Kakashi drowned a loud moan from the woman with a kiss.

"Disgusting."

Kabuto wringed his hands a little, "I'll do it sir. If you wish to not dirty your hands."

"I wish to not dirty her!" the snake took a deep breath, "I wish to not dirty her anymore than he already has. Don't worry Kabuto, soon enough I'll have everything I want."

"K-kushi."

"Shh." The man muffled his own moan in her neck, "You'll wake the boys."

Nai bit her lip to hush her scream and clawed at Kakashi's back. He kissed her curse mark and she sighed as if being relieved from a pain. Kakashi lent up, ceasing his movements, "Is he?"

"No." she shook her head, "No, even if he was. I don't want you to stop. Kakashi please." The feline rolled her hips and Kakashi lent back down to her, capturing her lips.

Her hazel eyes brimmed with tears and he kissed them away, causing her to smile at him, "Thank you Kushi."

Kakashi wrapped her body tighter in his arms, "No, thank you."


	28. Fear

**Chapter 28**

**Fear**

"I'm pregnant!"

The other three Kunoichi surrounded Yuki and gave her each there share of hugs. Anko poked her nose; "You're going to have a little squirt on your hands!"

"Yeah, but I'm so excited." The woman giggled, "Iruka and Naruto cried."

Nai rolled her eyes, "Those idiots. So, did he propose?"

"Actually yeah, I told him right after he did it." The short chuunin held up her hand and showed off the modest, sparkling diamond.

Nai grinned broadly, "I don't mean to brag but…mine is bigger." She said holding up her hand.

Once again the women screamed and Anko shook her, "When did this happen?"

"Last night."

Anko moved the collar of the other woman's vest. "That would explain all these love bites. Somebody celebrated."

"Shut up. Like you and Asuma are shy."

Kurenai blushed and sat on a nearby bench, trying to ignore the heated thoughts that flooded her mind. Nai sat next to her, "Shouldn't you be training your students?"

"I don't want to push them. The final exam is tomorrow so they need to relax."

Nai rolled her eyes, "Wish Kakashi was like that. I have no idea what's up with Naruto, I've only run into Sakura twice, and Sasuke…he comes home every night thrown over Kakashi's shoulder. That man is killing my child."

Anko chuckled, "Kakashi may look lazy but he's a hard ass really."

"Who you tellin'?"

"Good afternoon ladies."

Anko was smiling like a Cheshire cat, "Hey Genma."

The young man blushed, "H-hey Anko."

Nai plucked his forehead protector, "What do you want toothpick face?"

"The Hokage wants to see you. He needs to go over what you are to do tomorrow."

The woman sighed. She was trying not to remind herself that she was going to be an escort for the Hokage. She didn't want to be his shadow, because something in her gut told her it wouldn't be safe…for either of them."

"Alright, guess I'll see everybody later."

Nai's walk to the hokage's building felt longer that it should have been. Questions about the worst possible scenarios filled her head and before she could answer them all herself she was outside of the large oak doors.

She knocked, "Hokage sir?"

"Come in." as she walked in, the old man looked up at her, "Nai, please close to the door behind you."

She did as she was told and stood in front of his desk, waiting for whatever it was he had to say.

"After close scrutiny of various situations and happenings, the ANBU will be present at the exams."

"If I may ask sir, what does that have to do with me?"

"I am temporarily reinstating you as commander."

"But, that was Kakashi's-"

"I know. But because he has student under his tutelage, you are the next best choice. And it will give me the choice of keeping an eye on you."

Nai folded her arms over her chest, "Is there anything else you wanted to go over? Evacuation plans, possible attack strategies?"

He shook his head and reached for his pipe, lighting it, "No, no. I don't expect anything of such large stature to happen. Just keep an eye out and pay close attention to everything and everyone."

"Yes sir."

"You may go."

As she opened the door to leave he called out to her, "And Nai."

"Yes?"

"No one can know that you are leading this. It could turn out bad for you."

She nodded and turned back to leave, "Of course sir."

* * *

"Nai! Nai! Lookit!"

The woman looked away from the stove to see Kyo bound into the room at full speed, only to smack his head on a nearby, ground, cabinet.

She sighed, "Kakashi!"

The man peeked into the kitchen, "What?"

Nai pointed at the boy on the floor. He was biting his lip and trying to fight crying out loud. "Get him please. I don't care if you have to strap him to the couch, make him sit still."

"Alright."

Kakashi walked back into the kitchen and watched the woman as she sat at the kitchen table. Putting her head in her hands. The man sat across from her and took her hands from her head, holding them gently, "Something's not right with you."

"No shit Kushi."

"You gonna tell me about it?"

"Under the Hokage's orders, I can't tell anyone. I must keep it to myself until after the exams when I'm sure I still won't be able to tell anybody."

"Since when do you follow the rules?"

Nai chuckled, "Kay, you got me. He reinstated me into the ANBU, with your commanding position."

"He thinks he'll need ANBU tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't he? Orochimaru is in this village and he's not leaving until he gets what he wants."

Kakashi nodded, "You and Sasuke."

"Yup, so apparently I get to stand in the sky box and cover the hokage's ass."

"Ass!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Kyo! Don't repeat what mommy says."

"Ok!"

Nai stood up and moved back to the stove, "Where is he anyway?"

"Tied to the couch."

Sasuke slumped into the kitchen and melted into a chair, "Why is he…?"

The woman laughed as she started to plate the food, "Don't ask, just go untie him."

The Uchiha growled low in his throat, he was already tired so any extra movement was making it worse. The five year old clung to him as he carried him back into the kitchen.

"Nii-san, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know Kyo."

"Nii-san? I colored you today."

Sasuke smiled at the badly scribbled picture of him the little boy slid across that table. Kakashi peeked at it, "Such a strong likeness."

Nai laughed as she sat down at the table, "It's very pretty Kyo."

The small boy giggled before digging into his food and speaking with his mouth full, "I know."

Sasuke picked at his food rather than eating it, despite the face that it was his favorite, salmon and rice, with dango for dessert.

Kakashi ruffled his head, "Hey, tomorrow will be fine."

The boy stood up from the table, "I just want to sleep."

Nai looked down into her plate, "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight."

Kyo watched as his older brother left the room, he then looked to Kakashi and Nai, "Nii-san looks sad."

The kunoichi stroked his orange hair, soothing him, "He's just tired baby. He'll be ok."

Kakashi stood and put his plate in the sink, "I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Sasuke glared at his bedroom door, as it swung open. Kakashi lent against the doorframe, silently challenging the child.

"What?"

"You're scared."

Sasuke put a hand over the mark on his neck, "No I'm not. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Really?" Kakashi started, entering the room, "You're afraid of loosing Nai, you worry about Kyo all the time, you're afraid that you can't control that mark on your neck…"

"Shut up."

"You can't be brave and fearless all the time. If it makes you feel any better, Nai is afraid too."

Sasuke sat on his bed and Kakashi sat next to him, "I can't be afraid. I have things I have to do…people I have to protect."

Kakashi sighed heavily, "Sasuke you are a child. You may feel like you can handle everything but you can't. That's what Nai and I are for."

"But you're not my parents! You are not my family! You are not Uchiha!"

Nai stood still as Sasuke breezed past her down the steps and out of the front door. Kyo appeared at the bottom, tears brimming in his gold eyes, "Is Nii-san ok?"

Kakashi carefully made his way down the steps, being careful not to bump into Nai, "He's ok Kyo. C'mon, it's bedtime."

_ "But you're not my parents! You are not my family! You are not Uchiha!" _His words echoed painfully in her head and heart. She grabbed the ribbon at the end of her hair and fingered the Uchiha stitching.

Words like imposter and liar floated around her head in Sasuke's angry voice. "Nai, Nai are you ok?"

The woman looked at him in disbelief, "Kushi, did you just ask me if I was ok? I practically helped raise that kid, and he goes and says that? No I'm not ok."

"Nai, he jus-"

"Save it. I'm going to bed."

Kakashi looked sadly at the ribbon she left on the steps and ran a hand over his unmasked face as the bedroom door slammed shut. None of this was good, and tomorrow, would probably be worse.


	29. Under Your Nose

**Chapter 29**

**Under Your Nose**

"Alright everybody, look alive." Nai crossed her legs as she sat atop the gates into Kanoha. No one could see her and no one knew she was there. She watched quietly as the people stopped pouring in and the gate closed.

_"Commander?"_ A voice floated into her earpiece.

"What?"

_"Are we undercover on this?"_

"No. But wear your cloaks. People can know we're around, but we need to look like spectators."

_ "Gotcha. Hear that guys? We're on the down low."_

A few "yeah's" and "alright's" floated in from a few people, along with some laughs. Nai rolled her eyes, "Ok people, let's get to the arena."

A man in a wolf mask appeared next to her and they moved to their destination together, "Do you really think we're needed?"

The woman sighed, "To be honest…yes. At least just in case."

The man then grabbed her arm, stopping her movement. He lifted his mask so she could see his face, he was a nameless teammate from way back when, and still, his name didn't matter. "Nai, are we protecting you? Or the village?"

Nai harshly stepped away from him, "Do you really think the Hokage would do this for me? You were there when he put me out! That old man is covering his own ass."

"It's for the village too…"

She scoffed, "That may be true. But trust me. I'm not in that equation."

The man nodded solemnly and put his mask back on, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she snapped.

"For not helping you back then."

* * *

Kakashi wasn't even really paying attention. Actually his mind was on a certain woman who had left the house early in the morning without a word. He knew she had a job to do, and he knew she didn't like it. But something just felt…off.

An explosion made him look up, "That's good Sasuke. One is enough. We did so many yesterday so you should be fine."

"Should we head to the arena?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "No. I think we can fit a little more practice in."

Sasuke smirked, "She's going to kill you if I'm late."

The older ninja chuckled, "I doubt it." He put his hands in his pockets, 'she'll be too busy fussing over the Hokage.'

"I'm going to kill that idiot."

The Hokage chuckled as he heard her angry murmur. He kept his eyes on Genma down below who was going over the new fight order with the ghenin. "He'll get here. He'll make it by the skin of his teeth."

The kunoichi sighed, "True. He wouldn't risk this for Sasuke, it means a lot to both of them."

The old man nodded and the Kage next to him stole a glance at Nai. It was about the fifth time in as many minutes. She grimaced behind her mask but bowed nonetheless, "Do you need something sir?"

"No. Just admiring a soldier." He turned back to the match and paid the woman no more mind.

Nai also turned her sight back to the match, but didn't flinch, as her mind seemed to fall into a haze and her surroundings turned black. Arms wrapped around her from behind and a cool voice whispered in her ear, "My precious mouse."

It was only then that uneasiness and fear settled inside her, "W-what are you doing?"

His hands roamed her stomach and moved lightly over her chest to her shoulders where he relieved her of he cloak and revealed her black tank and shorts. He snapped off her armor from her torso and arms, piece by piece.

"I wonder… if I have enough time to make love to you before my plans fall into action."

She gasped as he said this and threw her head back as he moved his hand between her legs. He took the opportunity to remove her mask.

"S-sensei…don't."

"I find it hard to believe that you deny me."

"Because this is wrong!"

"You didn't deny me in your dreams."

"Stop!" Everything flashed and she was dressed, mask, armor and all. "What do you plan on doing?"

The snake smirked, "Retrieving what's mine."

"Where are you?"

"Right…under…your…nose."

"Nai. Nai are you ok?"

The woman eyed the Hokage's chuunin, who was whispering in order to hide her name, "I don't know, to be honest."

The young man looked severely concerned, "You were standing awfully still. You didn't say anything about any of the matches so far."

She looked shocked, "So far? What match is this?"

"The second to last one, Shikamaru and that girl Temari. Isn't he your god son?"

She nodded, hiding her fear filled face behind her mask. 'I missed almost a day's worth of matches in that little amount of time?' she asked herself. She then looked over the ghenin in the arena then turned back to the chuunin, "And Naruto?"

"He won. As to be expected." The Hokage spoke up.

Nai looked down into the arena then glanced at the Kage next to her own, he looked down into the arena as if he didn't care. If the kunoichi remembered correctly, the girl fighting with her godson was his daughter.

Shikamaru stood straight and stared at the blond across from him. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Alright, I think I'm done."

Nai ran her hand down her masked face, "He would. …Idiot."

Genma landed between the two and the ghenin dropped his shadow hold on the female, "You what?"

"I'm done. I give. I'm tired." Shikamaru stated like he was talking to a child.

Somewhere in the stands Asuma growled, "This is ridiculous."

Kurenai laughed, "Who can you blame?"

"His father. And Nai" he added as an after thought.

"It was an excellent match though."

"Whatever."

Genma shook his head, "Alright." He raised his arm high in the air, "Match to Temari!"

Nai sighed but smirked nonetheless. She stole a glance at the skybox holding the nobles of different lands. Her perfect eyesight allowed her to see her brother, visiting with Ami and Omi. He was smiling and shaking his head.

It only took her a few minutes to regain her on-edge feelings from not too much earlier. She still didn't have an explanation for that vision, or for why Sasuke was late. He was with Kakashi but…

Her body tensed as an abnormal amount of leaves swirled around the arena. Catching on took her a minute but when she did, her mask hid her bright smile. It was strange how cool the two of them actually looked, appearing back to back.

Sasuke looked up into the Kage's skybox and smirked. Nai knew it was directed at her. 'You're late.' Was her thought to him.

'I know.' Was his answer.

Kakashi smiled and put his hand up, "Sorry for being late."

Sasuke peaked around his father and sensei, smirking at Genma, who smirked back.

"Your name kid?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, also glancing at the sky box, giving the masked ANBU who he knew was Nai, an apologetic look before turning back to Genma, "I know we showed up all flashy and the like but…was he disqualified?"

"No. This is the match everyone has been waiting for."

The child rolled his eyes, "I bet it was."

"Well, my job here is done. I'm gonna go play the good dad and watch with everyone else." He walked away towards and entrance to the stairs.

Nai held her breath as the Hokage adjusted his position in his seat, "You may go."

She knew it was addressed to her and she ran as fast as she could to the stairs that lead to the box. Her eyes landed on Kakashi and she immediately ripped off her mask and hugged him tight around the neck.

He chuckled, "Like we didn't sleep together in the same bed last night."

When he didn't get and answer he pulled her off and got a good long look at her face, "What happened?"

"He's here."


	30. Attack

**Chapter 30**

**Attack**

** A/N:** Hello everyone, just letting you know that I'm cutting the Oro/Kage fight extremely short, like, by way more than half. It's too long and it barely has anything to do with Nai and Kakashi so…yeah. Don't attack me cuz there are huge chunks missing.

* * *

"What? Are you sure?"

Nai rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the hair, "Am I sure? The fuck? Yes I'm sure! So now what, Kushi, you think I'm crazy too."

Kakashi hugged her, "No, of course not. I think you're scared."

She pushed away from him, despite how good his strong arms felt, "Now I'm running on fear?" she steeped farther away, "You're treating me like you did when we were kids, your treating me like everyone else did."

"Nai, don't do this, not now."

The kunoichi turned and put her mask back on, "We're missing Sasuke's match."

* * *

"Kakashi sensei!"

The man sighed and put his hand on Lee's head, smiling at Sakura, "Hello Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi frowned, "I haven't seen Nai sensei."

Kakashi sighed again but kept a smile on his face, "She's here." He turned his gaze to the Kage skybox and frowned. She was right. She was being treated like she and Anko were when they returned to the village, as if they had been tested on although there was no evidence of that. He had to admit that he was wary too at the time, but then she became more of his best friend, he fell in love.

He tuned back in to hear Gai mumbling, "Did you say something?"

"Darn your coolness Kakashi!"

The jounin felt a tug on his pants and scooped Kyo up into his arms, "Where's mommy?"

Kakashi smiled, the boy had finally started calling Nai and himself Mommy and Pa. "She's working."

"But Pa, she wanted to see Nii-san."

"She's watching."

"Oh." The boy fiddled with his orange hair, "Pa look!"

* * *

Nai's breath caught in her throat as she watched the young Uchiha. He was moving with so much speed that he was simply a black blur. His opponent, Gaara, another sand child, was being knocked around constantly until Sasuke finally stood still.

"What the hell?" she thought she had whispered it but the chuunin next to her bumped her, telling her she was loud.

Gaara cocooned himself in sand and Sasuke growled, He charged the ball of sand and spikes shot out at him as his fist connected.

Nai jumped at the blood on him. 'I need to control these maternal instincts.' She thought, 'He's a big boy.'

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!"

That voice was to be expected but the look on Naruto's face wasn't. Sakura turned in her seat, "Naruto!"

"Sensei! Stop the fight!"

"Naruto I can't do that, not this far in."

Shikamaru was next to him and tried to reason without the adult. "Before the match, we ran into Gaara. This guy is ruthless, he tried to kill us, and he lives to kill."

Naruto regained himself, "Sensei, if this fight continues, Sasuke will die."

* * *

Nai couldn't understand what she was seeing, she was proud but something told her this wasn't right; she was feeling too many angry auras at once. One was Sasuke's frustration, the other seemed to be fear coming from Shika, and Orochimaru was in their, and that sand kid, Gaara.

A familiar chirping sound made her tune back in and push away the eerie feelings, "Chidori? He taught him chidori?"

The next few seconds happened to fast, the chidori broke through the sand, and a scream cracked the air. Something came out of the shell but before anyone could react…

The Hokage leaned forward in his seat, "What?"

"I think it's time we start the show."

Nai dove for Orochimaru, who was disguised as the other Kage. "Sensei stop!" she wasn't expecting the kunai in her chest, and the bomb.

Sasuke ceased all movement as Nai's body landed next to him, her mask had come off and blood was leaking from the wound in her chest. "Nai!"

She rolled over onto her side as feathers started to fall from nowhere and put to finger's to her lips, "Release."

ANBU landed next to the woman and she shooed them away, "Leave me be! Go do your job!"

Sasuke was still frozen, "T-this…"

"Sasuke go."

"But you're-!"

"I won't die from this. He won't kill me, not like…" her eyes faded to white but it seemed almost involuntary. Sasuke started to panic then noticed his opponent running from the arena. He glared and followed.

* * *

Kakashi was occupied, severely. Enemies were everywhere, popping from the crowd as if they were packaged in tight. Protecting Kyo and fighting at the same time was hard, but the boy was some help. Using his gift to deflect the weapons Kakashi couldn't reach.

"Kyo, go hide."

"But Pa."

"Go!"

Kyo ran, hard and fast. But he stopped when he noticed the figure lying in blood on the arena floor, "MAAAAAAA!"

The high scream made Kakashi look, and then he froze too.

* * *

"What is this?" the room was vast, but not empty like she had seen before. It was decorated, warm, and beautiful even.

"It's where I'm keeping you until this is over. At least your conscious mind."

Nai turned to her sensei but felt no urge to fight him. It was beyond strange, and wrong, "Keeping me? Keeping me from what?"

"Danger, until I'm ready for you. For right now I have to deal with the man who ruined me, who ruined us."

She backed away from the man that once held all her affection, "You're sick."

"Sick or in love my little mouse?"

The kunoichi charged him, he grabbed both of her wrists and held them tight, "And still you reject…"

"Stop! You can't do this!"

"I can and will. I will be powerful and I will win the next great shinobi war!"

Nai struggled, "Is that what this is about?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Not directly. It's about you and Sasuke. My perfect body and my perfect child. Both of you can give me what I want."

"Body? Child? I won't have your children!"

It was completely confusing, the way he looked at her after that. Like she had stepped on his heart, if there was one left. The snake released her and took a step back, "You promised…"

"Sensei…"

He disappeared and a searing pain split through her head and a voice reached her ears, _"Nai! Nai!"_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi shook the woman gently, she was breathing, normally at that so she wasn't severely hurt. The kunai in her chest had long since been pulled out and now he and Genma were nervously trying to get her to move.

"Nai, come on Nai wake up."

He lifted her eyelids and noticed her white eyes, "Shit." He muttered.

Genma shook him, "What? What the hell is going on?"

"What happened to her?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the woman's brother, "Kotetsu, you should have left with the other nobles."

"No! This is my village!"

"Not anymore."

"Then my sister, she's more than a good reason for me to not run."

He stood, "Fine, then tell me why she won't wake up."

Kotetsu became solemn, "She's not in her body."

"What?"

"I'm over here."

Kakashi barely ducked her leg as it came from almost nowhere. Kotetsu and Genma moved together but a graceful flip moved her from harms way. Kakashi grabbed her arm, "Nai stop it."

"It's nice to see you again Kakashi."

That voice, "Orochimaru leave her alone!"

"I don't think I will."

Fighting the woman he loved was bad enough when it was really her, but this, he couldn't do much damage because she wasn't in control, nut fully. "Genma, Kotetsu, go. I'll handle this."

Kotetsu nodded and Ami and Omi appeared next to him. Ami looked scared out of her mind, "What is it?"

"Snake."

"What?"

Omi took over; "There's a giant snake with three heads in the village. It's doing serious damage."

The young noble nodded and the twins summoned two extremely large tigers. "We'll handle that."

Genma nodded, "I'll go too."

Kotetsu turned back to the jounin, "Kakashi?"

"Yeah!" he yelled, slightly occupied with the woman throwing blows at him.

"Don't hurt my sister."

"Uh huh!"

His eyes widened in surprise as her slim hands wrapped around his neck and his back was slammed onto the dirt. He fought against her but her eyes seemed to suck away his will just as her hands sucked away his life. "N-Nai…"

The woman stared at him with blank eyes, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was dying beneath her. But then it changed, a painful look filled her face and she screamed.

It was like she was being jolted awake by stabs to her arms. When she looked they were turning purple and her hands were around Kakashi's neck. She let go and fell limp on top of him, he sat up, coughing, and cradled her in his arms, "Nai, Nai say something."

"H-Hokage…"

"What about him?"

"He…he's gone."


	31. What He Was

**Chapter 31**

**What He Was**

It was raining so hard and she was in so much pain. The people around her were dressed in black, including her, but their pain was different from hers. Theirs was emotional and hers was physical, they would miss him, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't.

She bit her lip as a searing burn raced up her bandaged arms. "Nai, you ok?"

"No. No I'm not ok. My arms are useless and I'm in pain." Sweat was mixed with the rain running down her face and she was fighting tears.

Shikoku sighed and put a hand on her back, there were no playful words today. He knew how she was feeling, and he knew that it was real.

Kyo took another glance at the sobbing Konahamaru before turning to his cousin turned mother, "Mommy?"

"What is it baby?" she had to appear as if she was ok, no pain at all. Explaining the bandages up to her shoulders was bad enough.

"Konahamaru will miss his grandfather. Will you miss the Hokage too?"

"Of course. He was a great leader."

Lies. And they felt disgusting coming from her mouth. Nai knew she was wrong for feeling this way but she always had and always will feel betrayed. And actually, she was sorry.

* * *

"Kakashi-senpai?"

The ninja looked over his shoulder at the young ANBU female with flowers in her hands. "Are those for Hayate?"

"Yes. He died for this village, and for me. You know, now that I think about it, you're always here."

"Just paying my respects." He turned and walked past her, towards the funeral beneath the Hokage Rock.

"Were you visiting Obito-senpai?"

Kakashi stopped, "Yes. Just thought I should tell him about the happenings here. Tell him that I almost lost the love of my life."

The woman nodded, a small smile on her face. "Nai-senpai is very strong. But I know that on this day, her feelings are different."

He continued to walk, hands in his pockets, "They definitely are."

* * *

Asuma picked up his nephew and let the small child cry into his chest. Iruka wrapped each of his arms around Yuki and Naruto, and Anko held tight to Genma. Sasuke looked at Nai's bandaged arms and stepped closer to her so that they were touching, he was feeling every bit of the pain she was emotionally.

The Hokage wasn't someone worth mourning to her. And Sasuke would never tell that he felt the same; that he would always hate the man for tearing apart what little family he had left.

Sasuke jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder but relaxed when he saw Kakashi. Nai bit her lip as he snaked an arm around her waist. "You look like you'd rather be somewhere else."

She hated the sound of his voice, he was mourning, just like everyone else and it sounded as though he had been crying, "You're late."

"Don't change the subject."

Nai sighed, "I'm just…in a lot of pain right now. I need a hospital."

Kakashi nodded, "This is almost over."

Different people started to go up and leave flowers on the casket. The last two people to go were Asuma and his nephew, after Iruka and Naruto. People slowly dispersed and the rain stopped.

People were whispering, and with the din of the rain gone she could hear everything they said, "She didn't even cry."

"She doesn't care."

"She hated him."

"She probably asked Orochimaru to kill him."

Nai wanted to fight back but it hurt to. She was useless without her arms and if she did it with her mind, she would be found out and ridiculed more. On top of that, she still felt connected to her sensei, his pain along with hers, his heart with hers, she still refused to believe he was bad, a murderer. Even though it happened before her eyes.

_"You foolish old man! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Orochimaru screamed, his voice laced in pain and fear._

_ "If I am to die, I will take all of your power, your jutsu, with me!" Sarutobi answered him in a dying yet strong voice._

_ "Stop! You idiot stop! I fucking hate you!"_

_ "This village will not surrender to you."_

_ "This isn't about the village you idiot! Stop! Quit that smiling! This isn't funny! No!"_

The old man died with a smile on his face, but Orochimaru was right, he still hadn't known what his true motive was. He wanted to get payback for his pain, for hers.

Kakashi wrapped his arm gingerly around her shoulders as he noticed the tears on her face, "Nai."

"Kakashi, I…can we just go? Please?"

Sasuke frowned deeply at the woman then turned to walk towards their home, Kyo's hand in his.

Kakashi kissed Nai's head as they followed behind the boys. Nai lent onto him but the comfort didn't last ling as she started to cough, she could taste the blood on her lips, then, nothing.

"Nai!"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama?"

The room was hot and smelled of sweat and blood. The lump on the bed shivered in pain and breathed heavy. Kabuto stepped fully into the room, placing the bowl of water on the table next to the bed, "Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto…"

"Yes sir?"

He coughed then rolled over, showing the genius ghenin his sweat covered face, "This pain…is she…?"

Kabuto didn't want to tell him, but he wanted to know, "Yes sir. Not to this magnitude, but she is feeling it."

Orochimaru glared at the ceiling, "Once again that idiot Sarutobi managed to cripple us!"

The white haired male started to soak a towel in the bowl, ringing it partially dry before placing it on the sannin's head. The snake hissed and glared but welcomed the cool cloth nonetheless. "Kabuto, do you have anything that can bring this to an end?"

The young man bit his bottom lip, "Yes. The effects will be slow on her, even slower on you. But it will work."

Orochimaru turned his head away from him; showing he was done with him, "Take it to her."

"But my lord!"

"Now!" his shout was followed by more violent coughs and blood. Kabuto hurried from the room, grabbing his supplies and alerting the other guards to his short journey.

"You are to let no one in and no one out. If anything happens to him I'll kill you both myself."

The two ninja looked at each other then gave Kabuto a curt nod. The young ninja only partially understood his senpai's affection towards this Nai woman. True that she was once his faithful student, and true she was beautiful, with her tanned skin and bright eyes, but… he couldn't help feeling like no good could come from her.

For a moment Kabuto rolled around the idea of poisoning the woman instead of healing her. But his lord would find out, and he would be killed, in the most horrible way possible.

"Kabuto, are you thinking horrid thoughtsssss?"

The ghenin jumped only a little at the sight of the snake on the tree beside him, "What do you want?" he questioned coldly.

"I'm here to monitor you. Watch for anything ssssssneaky."

"Lord Orochimaru doesn't trust me." It was a statement, not a question, but the snake still felt the need to grace the boy with an answer.

"Of courssssse not. Not with thissss. It'sssss delicate."

Kabuto smirked, "Delicate. He just doesn't want me to kill her. He knows that I dislike her."

The snake chuckled darkly as they neared the gates of the village, "Disssslike? You hate her."

"Yes. But I'll do whatever I have to."

* * *

"Kakashi."

The man looked up at the sound of the weak voice. Nai was pale and sweat covered her face, her eyes were dull and her hair lacked luster.

"Nai, how do you feel?"

"Like shit."

Kakashi chuckled, "I bet." He brushed a strand of hair from her face, "It's gonna be ok."

Nai bit her bottom lip, "Kushi…I just want the pain to stop. Please make it stop." She noticed the sadness in his eyes and he put his head back on her stomach. She so badly wanted to reach up and touch his hair, but her arms were still immobile.

"Where are Sasuke and Kyo?"

"Kyo is with Yuki and Iruka and Sasuke is at the sweet shop."

She smiled, "Waiting for you?"

"Yeah."

Nai moved her upper body to get him off, "Go. If you stay too long he'll think something is wrong with me."

"Alright." He stood kissed her forehead, "Get some rest."

"I will Kushi. Go."

As he left another shot of pain attacked her arms and she bit back a scream, "The same thing is happening to my master."

Nai glared at Kabuto, "What the hell do you want?"

"Orochimaru-sama sent me."

The woman smirked at the snake that slithered over the jounin level ghenin's shoulder, "Looks like he doesn't trust you."

Kabuto glared, "You can either take what I have to give or you can watch your arms slowly rot away."

A growl sounded on the other side of the bed and a panther with large canines jumped onto the surface. Nai cooed at it and it calmed down, lying on her legs. "If you try to kill me. He will kill you." She said motioning to the panther, "And if he doesn't, Orochimaru will."

The big cat growled again but stayed lying down.

"I won't kill you." Kabuto started, "I'm here to help. If you don't want it, I'll go."

Nai eyed the needle he held in his hands then looked him in the face, her eyes turned white and Kabuto's arms fell to his sides. Nai could see it all, the suffering Orochimaru and his orders to come and help her.

"Is it working on him?"

Kabuto shook the dizzy feeling as his mind was released; "I haven't used it on him yet. But it will, very slowly."

"And me?"

"You were only piggy backing the damage. It won't be as bad."

She laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Do it."


	32. The Other Brother

**Chapter 32**

**The Other Brother**

** A/N:** This is for _Hippielicious_! Sorry I couldn't make the week of your evil exams better, how about the week after? All prayers and wishes go to you passing! Itachi will be introduced in this chapter but the fight between him, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Kisame is irrelevant so it will be mostly skipped.

* * *

"You let Kabuto help you."

Nai looked around the vast, dark, space before turning to her old sensei, "Something told me you wouldn't let him hurt me."

Orochimaru's gold eyes looked over her body. She noticed she was in her usual shinobi garb, "What?"

"I knew you would be great. Greater than Anko."

She bit her lip, "You treating me different, picking favorites…" her gaze became hard, "It almost tore us apart."

He chuckled, "Who my little mouse? You and Anko, or you and me?"

Nai glared at him but her eyes burned with tears that she couldn't hold back. She had looked up to him, loved him, practically worshiped him and then she was played like the foolish child she was, and a bit of that child was still in her, "People still talk about me."

She pressed her lips together, biting them, "I protected you. Until this day I know I did, I lied." She turned her hazel eyes to him, "And I still can't tell the truth."

Orochimaru smiled, a full, albeit creepy, smile and stepped closer to her still. She tensed a bit but relaxed when his cold hand touched her arm, she noticed that here neither of them were injured, "Because we belong together my little mouse."

Nai shook her head, "No." her voice shook and she took a step back, "Leave my family alone. Stay away from Sasuke, and stay away from me."

He continued to smile, "You say that now…but you won't be saying it soon."

* * *

Kakashi walked with his head hung. How is it that he could promise the woman he loved protection, and she still end up the way she was? He felt like a failure and feared that he wouldn't be able to protect the rest of his family. He arrived at the sweetshop and noticed Sasuke eating a bag of gumdrops.

The young Uchiha tucked the bag away, "I thought you forgot about me.

The jounin smiled under his mask, "Never." He glanced into the shop and saw two particularly strange men sitting at a table.

"Hey Kakashi."

Kurenai waved as Asuma caught the other shinobi's attention. Kakashi put his hand in his pocket, "Hey, you two look good together. On a date?"

The woman blushed and Asuma rolled his eyes, "You wish. How is Nai doing?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Awake, talking, bossing me around. The usual."

"That's good to hear." Kurenai's red eyes glanced into the sweet shop and she looked confused. Asuma nudged her and nodded to Kakashi who nodded back. The strange men, they were gone, just like that, and they definitely hadn't left through the front door.

Sasuke was confused and stuck his whole head into the shop, "What are all of you looking at?"

"Nothing." Kakashi said with a smile, "C'mon, let's get going. I believe Asuma and Kurenai have some business to attend to."

Sasuke followed behind his sensei/father quietly. He felt something but he wasn't exactly sure about what it was. He just knew that something bad was going to happen, and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

Kakashi walked with his hands in his pockets eyes straight ahead, deep in thought. He listened to the sound of Sasuke's footsteps meeting his own. "Sasuke, how have you been feeling lately?"

Sasuke raised a single brow, "You're being weird." He said bluntly.

The man smiled beneath his mask, "Hm. I am."

Both males walked in silence, neither really paying attention. Sasuke lifted his head from watching his feet and watched Kakashi's back. "Sensei."

Kakashi turned on his heel, "You know, I would kill to have you call me dad."

The boy looked anywhere but at the other male, "Is she ok?"

The jounin smiled, "Nai is gonna be fine. Why don't you go home. I'll check on her, don't worry about training."

Sasuke finally noticed that they were standing outside their house, the porch swing swinging lightly in the breeze, and the flowers in Nai and Kakashi's balcony almost dancing. He smirked, "Tell her I said hurry up."

Kakashi watched Sasuke enter the house and was instantly gone in a puff of smoke.

Asuma smirked as Kakashi appeared before him, facing his opponent, "You just getting here?"

Kakashi shifted his position, "No, actually I've been here for a moment. Simply waiting…"

He drifted to let his clone, standing at Kurenai's aid on the water, continue, "So Itachi. How about we give this a rest?"

The young man smirked, his black hair moved with the wind and his piercing red sharingan stared at Kakashi in amusement. As he spoke his voice was soft, as it had always been, and reminded the jounin of Sasuke for just a fleeting moment.

"You know Kakashi. I don't think I'll do that."

* * *

Nai was sure she knew that snore anywhere, it was Shikamaru. As the woman opened her hazel eyes she was right. The boy was sitting in a chair with his head in his arms on the bed.

Without really thinking about it, she reached out and brushed back his untied hair. She gasped and he groaned, "What, you troublesome woman?"

Nai ignored him and looked at her arm, she could move it! "Shika wake up!"

"What?"

"Look!"

"Nai!" Yuki ran into the room and sat on the woman's bed, "You're moving! How does it feel?"

The other woman laughed, "Stiff."

Iruka put Kyo down and walked back out into the hall, "I'll get a nurse."

"Mommy." Kyo approached the bed, "Are you all better now?"

Nai ruffled his orange hair, "I will be soon."

"Seems like we have a party going on here. Hey sis."

The kunoichi smiled at her brother and two cousins, "Kotetsu, Ami, Omi, you guys haven't left yet?"

Yuki hung her head before grabbing Nai's hand. "Nai, the village, it took on a lot of damage. Your brother actually called in for some shinobi from Kumo to help rebuild."

"It's bad isn't it? Like, really bad."

Shikamaru pulled his hair back into its ponytail. "The village was devastated, half of it has been leveled."

Kyo climbed onto the bed, "The village isn't pretty anymore."

Nai trained her hazel eyes downward onto the sheets. She couldn't help but feel like in some way or another, this was her fault, at least partially. She was half the reason for the attack.

"No! Cuz don't think like that!"

Ami sat on the bed next to her littlest cousin, Kyo. Nai smiled, "Stop reading my mind."

The young girl smiled brightly, "I can't help it." Her big brown eyes studied Nai's face, "And you need to stop thinking that this is your fault."

Nai smiled, a true smile that made everyone's heart break, "But that's the thing. It is."

It was quiet for all of two seconds before nurses and doctors alike were screaming in the halls. Nai tried to sit up, "Iruka what's all the racket?"

The man ran into the hall then came immediately back in. "They…they just brought in Kakashi."

"What?"

Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were the next one's in the room. Kyo was on the bed shaking in Ami's arms and Shika was listening intensely. Omi tried to stand firm but he was getting nervous and Yuki was glaring at Gai, "What happened?"

The three newcomers looked at each other. Kurenai finally spoke, "He fought Itachi."

* * *

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto, putting his hand on his head, "I spoke to your um…dad and he's ok with this." The old man looked around a bit before leaning closer to the blond, "That dark haired woman, with the tummy. Is she gonna loose weight anytime soon? She's ho-"

Naruto plucked the older man in the nose, "That's my mom and she's having a baby!"

"Oh! Well, don't worry about it kid." He turned towards the gates of Kanoha and pointed, "Alright, our mission, to retrieve the new Hokage."

The young blond pumped his fist in the air, "Let's go!"


	33. Follow

**Chapter 33**

**Follow**

**A/N:** Your bountiful reviews have gotten my creative juices flowing and have made me extremely happy! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. It's short.

* * *

_ "Why does Itachi never wanna hangout with me?" Young Sasuke asked his father as they finished breakfast._

_ The teenage Nai rolled her eyes, "Cuz he's a moody teen."_

_ Fugaku Uchiha slapped the young ANBU on the head then scratched his own head of dark hair, "He's just a little strange. Not many friends…"_

_ Sasuke's eyes widened, "Really?"_

_ Nai smirked, "Like I said, moody teen." She managed to dodge her sensei and stuck her tongue out at him._

_ The Uchiha leader glared at her then turned back to his youngest son, "Even as his father I've tried to understand him but… He's a tough nut to crack."_

_ Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, smiled and handed the boy a paper bag, "Don't worry about it Sasuke. Here's your lunch, Nai, take him to school."_

Nai couldn't help but glare at the man in bed. Kakashi was now simply sleeping. The hospital had given him some painkillers and prescribed lots of sleep. After lots of screaming and threatening they also let her go, more painkillers and sleep were prescribed.

Now all there was to do was sit and watch Kakashi sleep. It was driving her mad but being in her own home was batter than sitting in the hospital.

The woman simply sighed as Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai appeared in the bedroom, "Itachi huh?"

Asuma rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah."

"What did he want? Sasuke?"

"No actually." Kurenai kneeled on the floor in front of the other woman, "He wanted Naruto. Now I know it sounds strange, but he sounded really determined."

Nai sighed again, "Naruto just left the village with Jiraiya-sama. He could be going after right now."

"Their no way to know. If we send out scouts we could be wrong and cause trouble."

Asuma folded his arms, "But we can't get comfortable. WE can't let Itachi go."

Gai put his finger to his lips and shushed the adults, the door opened and Sasuke walked in, "Kakashi! Kakash-"

He cut himself off as he noticed the man in the bed. "Why is Kakashi sleeping?" he directed his question at Nai, "Why are all the jounin here?"

Kurenai stood from her kneeling place, "We were just visiting. Nothing impor-!"

"Is it true? Has Itachi really returned? Is he after Naruto?" the random chuunin who burst into the room spit out all three questions in one breath.

Nai gasped and slammed the bedroom door in his face with her mind. She immediately turned her hazel eyes to Sasuke, "Sasuke, it's not-! Dammit!"

Sasuke ran from the room and Nai stood to follow him. She winced as she tried to move her arms, they obeyed but it was painful. Asuma sat her back in her chair, "You can't go after him."

She squeezed her eyes closed, "Then somebody needs to go! I will not sit here and do nothing, I'm not completely useless."

Kurenai stood and made a hand sign, "I'll tell the elders." She said before she disappeared.

* * *

_"I'll go after them and bring Sasuke back."_

_ Nai looked up at Gai as he walked back into the room and she sat on the bed next to Kakashi, "Gai don't…"_

_ "Please let me." It was weird seeing him like this, serious and determined._

_ The woman looked behind her at Kakashi then turned back to her fellow jounin, "Bring him back to me please."_

That had been almost two hours ago and the woman was just awakening from her nap to find herself in Kakashi's arms, 'He must have grabbed me in his sleep.' She thought.

With a bit of pain she moved to get off him, "Be still."

Nai looked up at Kakashi and smiled at him, "Hello sleepy head."

He smirked and pulled down his mask, letting out a deep breath, "Hey. Stay with me like this." Kakashi wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head, "I heard everything."

The woman buried her face into his neck and slightly moved her arms so she was holding him, "I figured as much. How much did you hear?" Nai put her chin on his chest so she could see him better.

Kakashi peered down at her, "I heard Sasuke come in and leave." He sighed, "And I heard Gai volunteer to go get him." The jounin held the woman closer, "Is it ok for me to feel like I failed as a father? I know he's not really mine but…"

It was Nai's turn to sigh, "No, part of the reason Sasuke went after Itachi was because he hurt you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "How do you know?"

"I can read minds, remember?" she then frowned, "Just like I can tell that's you worried about Sasuke."

"And you're not?"

Nai sat up, careful of her still healing arms, "I can't promise you he's going to be scratch free. But when he comes back we need to be there for him."

The man nodded, "You're right."

Kakashi sat up in the bed and reached for the woman, "Come here." He kissed her deeply on the lips, "Has he come to you at all?"

Nai knew who he was talking about, Orochimaru. She looked at her arms and bit her lip, they were getting better because of him, "No. Not at all."

"Good. I'll never let him near you again."

She cuddled closer to him, 'I really wish you could do that.' She thought.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto from the corner of his eye as the wind blew through his black silk hair. "We need to find Tsunade. She is the only one who can heal me."

Kabuto nodded as he walked along with his master, "I know of her and will find her whereabouts for you my lord."

The snake kept his eyes straight ahead into the woods. Kabuto did the same but he was dying to ask, and knew that he just might die for asking. "My Lord, if I may ask, what is the significance of this Nai woman?"

Orochimaru stopped walked abruptly and turned his gaze to the ground. What was her significance anymore? From the beginning he had simply wanted to use her then crush her when he was finished. But watching her age, watching her sincere trust in him, her almost as sincere but confused love for him. He wasn't sure anymore.

"A very perceptive question Kabuto." He turned to the other male with a sickly and twisted smile, "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Of course my lord."

"Kabuto."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?"

"That young child she has with her, the young Hagane. I want you to take him." He started to walk again and Kabuto took a few big steps to catch up.

"Take him? You want me to kidnap the child my lord?"

"No, I want you to _take_ him."

Kabuto's eyes widened in understanding before he bowed low, "As you wish, anything for you."

Orochimaru turned his face to the wind, "She'll break." He smiled again, "And I'll be the only one to fix her."


	34. Decisions Decisions

**Chapter 34**

**Decisions Decisions **

**A/N: **Hello all my Kakashi lovers and people who think Orochimaru is completely creepy although I will admit that he can be sexy, I am giving you a heads up about this chapter and those to come. I will be dropping a HUGE evil bomb on Nai's life. Blame it on the reviewers who wish evil on her.

* * *

"Sakura, maybe you should go home."

The pink haired girl opened her green eyes and noticed the lump she was sleeping on, Sasuke. She then registered the hand on her shoulder, "Oh Nai-sensei. What time is it?"

Nai handed the girl her small bag and checked the clock on the wall, "Time for your mom to stop calling the hospital." She said laughing slightly.

Sakura noticed that the woman's arms and hands were still bandaged, "How are your arms?"

The kunoichi smiled, "Better. Now stop changing the subject, go home."

Nai didn't even watch the young girl leave. Instead she positioned herself at the edge of Sasuke's bed and watched him sleep. "Why can't everyone just leave you alone?"

"He's popular."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask as the orange haired child on his shoulders waved excitedly at the woman below him, "Hi mommy."

"Hey you two."

Kakashi put the child down and Kyo immediately climbed into the bed with Sasuke. He stepped closer to Nai and kissed her head, "How is he doing?"

"Fine I guess. His eyes were moving earlier but he was just dreaming. Sakura talked to him for a while." Nai noticed how tired he sounded, and how slowly he moved.

The shinobi nodded. He remembered seeing the tired looking girl in the hall, "How long was she here?"

Nai sighed, "Early. She was waiting in the lobby when I got here."

Kakashi looked down at the panther that rubbed his leg. Nai smiled at it, "Of course Kenshin helped me all day too." The man pet the big cat and it purred loudly.

"Mommy. When is brother coming home?"

Nai smiled at the boy, "When the doctors say he's all better." she took her seat on the bed again. She watched Sasuke and Kyo for a moment and smiled when Kyo yawned, "Somebody's sleepy."

"You take him home. I can stay with Sasuke tonight." Kakashi said, pulling his mask down and sitting to get comfortable. Nai smiled and kissed him without a word. Kyo crawled from the bed and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and followed her out of the room.

The white haired shinobi watched the raven-haired boy in the bed and sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair. All of this was too much, but he had to stay strong, for the family he wanted and now had.

* * *

Tsunade was a blond woman of at least 50. But using a special Jutsu she appeared much younger, although she would still be beautiful in her old age without it.

She watched the bright lights with a blank expression, trying to contemplate her decision further. Brining back her little brother, and the man she failed to save.

"_Fix my arms, and I'll bring both your beloveds back to life."_

_ "The village has decided. It is your destiny to be the fifth Hokage."_

It wasn't long before the female Sannin found herself crying alone. Was she wrong for wanting them back? No, of course not, but she knew she was wrong for wanting to help Orochimaru for her own gain. So much was at stake.

_"What do you plan to do?" she had asked him, "Why is the healing of your arms so urgent?"_

_ "Once I get my arms and regain my jutsu, I will crush the leaf village!"_

No matter where she managed to travel to… "The leaf is still my home."

She glared into the trees straight ahead then looked where the great castle once stood. It was ripping her apart, she wanted to see them, but she didn't want to be partially responsible for the fall of Kanoha.

Tsunade sighed as she stood, 'I'll heal his arms alright.' She thought, 'And he _will_ stay away from the village.'

* * *

Two weeks now and everything had becomes routine. Hospital visits were everyday and with Kakashi readmitted when he passed out in the infirmary hall, Nai felt like she couldn't get a break. _"I had been worried when he woke up so soon. He'll be out until we can get him some help."_ the doctor had said.

On top of that, Yuki was close to bursting and Iruka had to teach at the academy and take care of her. So Kyo was always with the dogs, and as bad of an influence that they were, her only other option, the Nara's were on new Hokage duties.

"Hey, Ma, look!"

Nai gasped as the small boy came into the kitchen ridding on the back of Kakashi's biggest dog, Bull.

"Bull stop!"

The dog came to a halt and the small feline boy fell from the dog, rolling forward and landing upright on his butt. Kyo laughed and rubbed his head "That was fun."

"Kyo that's enough. Stop playing these reckless games. I don't have the time!" She was so tired. Taking care of her home and son, constantly in the hospital. All of it was finally taking its toll.

Nai winced slightly as her arms throbbed a bit. Sure they were getting better but the pain was far from nonexistent.

Kyo sat on the floor and stared up at the woman as tears wet the corners of his eyes, "I'm sorry."

The kunoichi noticed the crying child and sat on the floor in front of him, extending her arms as far as they would go to hold him, "No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I'm tired and my patience is extremely thin but I shouldn't yell at you just because you're not miserable like me."

He looked into her hazel eyes, "What's miserable mean?"

She laughed, "It's like being unhappy."

"You're unhappy because Nii-san and Pa are still sleeping?"

Nai bit her bottom lip, "Yeah."

"They'll wake up Ma." He said as he wrapped his little arms around her waist.

Nai just nodded and held him close, smiling slightly as he purred a little. 'I'm glad I kept you with me Kyo.' She thought, 'I need you a lot more than I thought.'

* * *

Nai woke up feeling like nothing was out of place, she rolled over to shake Kakashi and instead found Kyo snoring lightly in a ball with a sleeping puppy, Biscuit, next to him. She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, trying to wake herself up.

As she swung her legs to get off the bed a loud banging made her scream, waking Kyo who shot straight up into a sitting position and stared tiredly at the man who poofed into the room, "Hello Uncle Genma."

"Hey kid."

"Genma what the hell!" Kyo laughed sleepily at the woman's colorful array of words and Nai's face flushed red.

Genma was unaffected, "Nai, get dressed and go to the infirmary."

"Excuse me?"

"Jiraiya-san and Naruto are back with Tsunade-sama. She's going to the infirmary to heal everyone."

Nai was up off the floor faster than the chuunin expected, "Watch Kyo for me!" he nodded as she ran into the bathroom and came back out moments later in her uniform, "Hey Genma?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Shizune whined slightly as she struggled to keep up with Tsunade and balance the many papers she had in her hands. She finally was able to grab the one she was looking for, "Lady Tsunade, it says here that your first priority as Hokage is the full restoration of the village and…"

Tsunade kept up her fast paced strut as she moved through the Hokage building, "And what Shizune? I don't have all day."

"And it says that two of the jounin need to be watched carefully."

The blond rolled her eyes, "Their names Shizune?"

"Anko Mitarashi and Nai Hagane, the former students of…"

"Orochimaru…" Tsunade tried hard not to let her stomach lurch. She knew it was wrong to hate a child, simply because they were so easy to manipulate at fragile ages but she hated those girls with a special passion. Especially the Nai girl, she was the one who singlehandedly let Orochimaru get away. She refused to speak and give his location; she managed to make the other girl stay quiet too. It had been sheer guilt by association until then.

"C'mon grandma!"

The woman scowled at Naruto and he just continued to rush her towards the infirmary. "C'mon! You have to heal _everybody_. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, and Bushy Brows and Nai-sensei too!"

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya who had joined them as well. He simply shrugged and continued to follow behind her. Best to let her find out what happened.


	35. Reunited

**Chapter 35**

**Reunited**

"Kushi. Kuuuushi. …I know you hear me Kakashi, open your eyes."

Kakashi opened his eyes and watched Nai for a moment. He didn't fully register that she was touching his face for another couple of minutes, "Did Tsunade-sama…?"

Nai smiled, "Yes, she made it, and yes she fixed everyone."

The ninja ran his hand up her arm, glad to feel warm skin instead of bandages. He sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow, "She healed you?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too."

_"C'mon grandma!"_

_ "Look you little blond brat! I'm not your grandmother!" Tsunade almost strangled Naruto as she bumped into the back of the child, "What are you stopping for ya-?"_

_ Naruto looked up at Nai with a confused look. She was panting and she hadn't bothered to braid her hair so it was strewn over her shoulders. Her injured arms hung limply as she tried to catch her breath. "H-hey Naruto."_

_ "N-Nai sensei. What are you doing?"_

_ "I heard you made it back with…" the woman looked up and noticed the heated glare she was receiving from the blonde sannin. "…Lady Tsunade."_

_ Tsunade let her glare soften a bit as she noticed the bandages wrapped up the woman's arms. 'How does she have Orochimaru's wounds?' she asked herself._

_ The sannin moved past the people around her and stood before Nai. The kunoichi almost stopped breathing as the blond lent in close to her face. She placed both hands on her bandaged arms and whispered in her ear, "I want to know how you got his injuries. Understand?"_

_ "Yes Tsunade-sama. I understand."_

Kakashi watched her with amusement, "So now you have to tell her what happened?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that's all she's making me do."

The ninja chuckled and put his hand in her hair, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Nai shook her head, "Your aim is really bad."

He chuckled, "I can fix that if you want me to."

"I really hope you two aren't going to do what I think you're going to do in the hospital bed."

Yuki put a hand on her stomach as Iruka helped her into a chair. Iruka chuckled as he noticed Nai's tail flick in irritation. "Nai, you're tail is showing."

"Shut up pineapple head."

Kakashi sat up and held the woman in his lap, rubbing her back and pulling a purr from her, "Hey you two."

"We just decided to drop in. My checkup was today, I'm due in one week!" the woman said excitedly.

"Congratulations you two."

Iruka blushed, "Thanks Kakashi."

"Ma! Pa!" Kyo dove onto the bed at top speed, knocking Nai and Kakashi back into the headboard. The couple gathered themselves and Kyo was immediately jumping on the bed.

Sasuke walked in followed closely by Sakura and Naruto. The blond beamed at the sight of Iruka and Yuki and was immediately at their side, "What is it? A little boy, a girl?"

Yuki tapped his nose, "I'm not telling."

Sakura clapped her hands and smiled, "This so cool! Maybe you'll have a little brother like Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned as a giddy Kyo sat on his shoulders, slightly tugging his hair. Sakura was still mulling over possibilities, "Maybe it could be twins!"

Iruka blanched and Nai had to cover her mouth to stop her laugh. Kakashi whispered in her ear, "Poor Iruka."

* * *

"Sasuke is in our bed, Kyo is fast asleep in his own bed and we have this whole couch to ourselves."

Kakashi groaned, "Great."

Nai laughed and put her head on his stomach as he lay out on the couch. She breathed in deep and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's middle the best she could. "I missed you."

"You were with me in the hospital."

"It wasn't the same. You know that."

He chuckled, "I spent most of my time dreaming about you."

"Good dreams I hope."

"Some good and bad mixed in." he put a hand in her hair, "Nightmares are worse when you don't really wake up."

"You're up now."

Kakashi tried not to think about it. The dreams actually were pretty bad. Watching Orochimaru kill everyone he held dear, everyone who had helped him heal. Watching him take Nai in front of him, making him suffer through her violation. It all seemed so real.

"Hey." He focused back in on Nai and she pulled down his mask, "Don't think about it. Focus on me."

Her lips on his made everything melt away and he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in her arms and entwined in her body.

"Is that really what you want?"

Her warm breath made him shiver, he swallowed before asking, "Reading my mind?"

"Of course."

"What else did you see?"

She climbed higher on top of him and put her hands on top of his chest, "I saw every nightmare that I'll make go away."

"I love you Nai."

"I love you too Kakashi."

* * *

"Kabuto."

"Orochimaru-sama, Tsunade healed everyone in the leaf village."

The snake glared past his protégé, "That means she healed Nai." He looked down at his own arms, "She'll want to know how she got my wounds."

"Do you want me to make sure she stays silent my lord?"

"Don't lay a hand on her!" He took a moment to steady his breathing and waved Kabuto away, "I want all of them released. Let them fight. Bring the last one standing to me."

"But my lord! Sasuke!"

Orochimaru continued to stay as calm as he could, "I don't have the time…or patience." He moved his arms as little as he could, "And your medicine is taking too long."

Kabuto ignored the slight stab in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to please his master but lately he was an afterthought. He was focused more on that woman and child.

He turned to leave the dark room, "I'll let them out right away my lord."

"Kabuto."

The shinobi stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Yes my lord?"

"Don't forget about the boy."

"I haven't forgotten. I'm simply waiting."

"My patience Kabuto…"

"I know."

* * *

Sasuke awoke feeling a lot better than he thought he would. He trudged down the hall and peeked into his and Kyo's room. The orange haired child was curled in a ball on his own bed, still fast asleep.

So he moved on, walking down the stairs and emerging into the living room, he scanned the room then looked to the couch, Nai and Kakashi were in each other's arms, fast asleep, much like they had been the last time he saw them like that.

He put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "Hey. Sensei."

The man who sat up and looked at him was not Kakashi. Sasuke backed into the coffee table, "You…"

Orochimaru's face smirked down at him, "What's wrong Sasuke? …Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The Uchiha blinked and noticed Kakashi's unmasked and worried face looking down at him. "I…I was…"

"Sasuke." The boy was startled when Kakashi hugged him, "Sasuke I won't let him hurt you ok?"

The boy nodded. This is what it felt like to have someone look out for you.

Kakashi held the boy closer, 'Out of one problem and into another.'


	36. Little Miracles

**Chapter 36**

**Little Miracles**

**A/N:** I owe you guys a serious apology. This took soooo long to come out. The start of college is not a sufficient excuse either. I was looking over the story as a whole and realized that it will be very long; I hope you guys will stick with me for a little while! Enjoy!

* * *

"So you're telling me you saw the Hokage die?"

"I saw it from Orochimaru's eyes. It's like I was in his mind."

Tsunade eyed Nai before picking up her sake cup. She had already talked to Kakashi. He said it was like she was possessed and she had tried to kill him in the commotion during the exams.

"I was told you tried to strangle Kakashi."

"My vacant body tried to strangle him." She corrected.

The Hokage nodded, "I'll accept that." There was a tense moment of silence, "How often is he able to get into your head like that?"

Nai's eyes flashed with something for a brief second, "I can't lie to you can I?"

"No. Not an option. You are to tell me the truth."

She sighed, "All the time. Mostly when I'm sleeping. I thought they were just dreams at first, but all of it's real."

"Have you harmed anyone in your sleep?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" the blonde pushed.

"I said no!" The kunoichi exploded then tried to gather herself, "I mean to say no ma'am. And I would greatly appreciate it if I was not pestered."

The older woman nodded once, "I'll be keeping an eye on you Nai."

"You don't trust me."

"I don't trust your sensei." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are free to go Nai."

The sannin didn't even flinch as the door was slammed closed and she only thought for a fleeting moment that she was too hard on the young woman. But she couldn't go easy on her; Orochimaru's hold on her mind was far too strong and could cause everything to crumble. No…she couldn't and wouldn't let up.

* * *

"What's going on? How long have you been home?"

Nai glared at the grass as she rocked gently on the wooden porch swing in the front of their home. "Two hours…why does something have to be wrong?"

Kakashi sat next to her, "I know you well enough to know something's up. And you're glaring at the ground."

She laughed halfheartedly, "I didn't choose Orochimaru as my sensei. And I didn't will myself to like him, it just happened."

"What did Tsunade say to you?"

Nai shook her head and looked to Kakashi with her wet eyes, his figure was blurry, smears of grey and blue, "She wants to get rid of me. I know she does, just like he did."

"Nai, no one wants to get rid of you."

She laughed again, "Yeah they do. They think I'm up to something. Remember the Hyuga thing? I was here first then they suddenly make me out to be a spy. Not my brother...me. And the Uchiha thing too, I was an outsider to that clan and then that happens and I don't die. Then the exams, I come out of it with Orochimaru's exact wounds. I look guiltier with every event."

Kakashi put an arm around her shoulders, "If you think the village is against you, why are you still here?"

Nai thought about the question and chose her answer carefully, "Because if I leave, I know where I will go. And it won't be Kumo." She ignored the chuckle in the back of her head and waited for Kakashi to say something.

"Is that the only thing stopping you?"

"No. I have you and Sasuke, and Kyo and everybody else. I have a life here."

"Then don't let anyone ruin it Nai. No one can tell you what to think, or how to feel but you."

She kissed his exposed cheek, "I love you old man."

He pouted behind his mask, "I'm not old."

"Yes you are. But it's ok, one of us has to be the wise one here."

* * *

"Iruka you need to relax, your making my son dizzy." Kyo watched his sensei's movement carefully as Nai watched him over her magazine.

"I can't calm down. I…"

Kakashi grabbed the man and pulled him into the empty seat on the other side of him, "Relax."

Iruka slumped in the chair and threw his head back. Kakashi looked away from his make out paradise to watch the chuunin. If having a baby was so stressful, maybe he should… He winced as a swift pop landed on his head.

"Don't even think about it Kushi." Nai said next to him, "I mean it."

Sasuke chuckled from his position on the wall across from them. He liked being a big brother and he couldn't figure out why it was so hard for Itachi to do it correctly.

"Hey! Am I late?"

Everyone looked up as Anko bounded down the hospital hall. Nai sighed, "No. You're not late, at least not technically."

"Technically?"

Iruka started to fidget again; "She's been in labor for almost three hours."

Nai plucked him, "What did I tell you to do?"

"Relax." The chuunin answered in defeat.

Anko sat on the floor with Kyo and ruffled his orange hair before looking up at Iruka, "You can't rush these things. Having a baby is delicate and takes time." Kakashi chuckled at how serious she was and she continued, "Besides, it's our kid. It's probably just hard headed."

Iruka opened his mouth to retort but topped when a grinning Naruto stuck his head into the hall, "I have a baby sister!"

Everyone waited for Iruka to stand first and it took some pulling from Naruto and pushing from everyone else to get him in the room. Yuki rolled her eyes, "See, Naruto made it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Come see her."

Kakashi gave the man a pat on the back to get him going and he took slow, careful, steps towards the woman in the bed. The little girl in the bundle looked exactly like her father but with her mother's black hair. Yuki handed him the baby and wiped away his tears with her thumb, "What do you want to name her?"

Iruka blushed, "I guess I want to name her after my mother."

The nurse finally piped up and grabbed a pen and clipboard; "I'll go write the Birth Certificate now. What's the name."

"Yuriko. Yuriko Umino."

"Wonderful! I'll be right back!"

Nai bumped Kakashi and he looked over his book at her, "What? You wanna try this?"

"Maybe. A third wouldn't hurt."

_ "How sweet. It's almost sickening."_

Nai tried to stay calm and closed her eyes, 'Go away.'

_ "Now my dear. That's no way to talk to your sensei."_

Kyo noticed his adoptive mother's distress and grabbed the bottom of her shorts. Orochimaru chuckled in her head, _"Look at that, he's worried. But you should be worried about him."_

By now everyone noticed the distressed look on Nai's face. She pat Kyo on the head and excused herself. 'Don't touch him. I swear to Kami that I will kill you if you touch him…Sasuke too.'

"_Really now? I thought you loved me, now you want to kill me?"_

'Just leave me alone.' She thought

Orochimaru chuckled again, _"Be careful with that little one Nai. We don't want him to have an accident."_

* * *

It was like a nightmare, Nai was petrified to let Kyo out of her sight. She broke down crying on her way to drop him at school and instead opted to teach him herself, too afraid to let him go anywhere without her.

Yuki bounced her daughter lightly as Nai covered up Kyo on her couch for his nap. "I've heard of protective mother's Nai, but what is going on? Iruka told me you pulled Kyo from school."

"I just think it's best that he stays under me right now."

"What does Kakashi think about this?"

Nai played with the ring on her finger, "He told me to do what I had to."

Yuki shook her head, "He must be very understanding of how you feel. But wouldn't Kyo grow better away from you?"

"No! I mean… he _needs _to be with me. It's not a permanent thing, just until I'm sure he'll be ok."

The other woman nodded in acceptance. Nai wouldn't say anything, but she new that something must be after Kyo in order for the usually laid back woman to be so uptight.

"Can you hold Yuri? I'm going to fix us some tea."

Nai nodded, smiling slightly, "Sure." Before the other woman left the room she called out, "Yuki."

"Yes Nai?"

"If you had to do something, anything to protect your child. Even if it was something bad, would you do it?"

Yuki's blue eyes searched Nai for a moment, "Yes. Without thinking about it."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem Nai."


	37. Little Mistakes

**Chapter 37**

**Little Mistakes**

**A/N: And after my long absence we are back to more depressing chapters! Things won't get happy again for a while. Blame the story line and the reviewers who claim Nai is too "perfect", all this messed up stuff is partially their fault. **** By the way, lack of sleep has deprived you of this update! **

**

* * *

**

"Kabuto."

The young shinobi looked away from the tea he was preparing, "Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"I want you to take them with you."

"But…why?"

Orochimaru stood from his throne and moved to the window to peer into the night air. "I want to kill two birds with one stone. I will weaken her using the Hagane child and bring in Sasuke with the promise of more power. I want to give him bit of incentive."

"I still am not sure of your plan."

"He failed to stop Itachi and he will fail to save the child. His hunger for power will grow."

Kabuto finished the tea and took it to the man, "And the woman?

"When she is broken she will come to me, the only person who can fix her. And I'll have Sasuke, she'll go where he goes."

Kabuto started to ponder how Orochimaru channeled his feelings. Supposedly this Nai person was extremely important to him. Now, Kabuto was no romantic, but being so cruel to her just seemed…strange. Why would she want to be with someone who put her through so much emotional pain? An eerie chuckle made him leave his thoughts.

"It's a trick of the mind Kabuto. If you can't get what you want the gentle way, you must be forceful."

"What if you really do break her?"

Orochimaru smiled, "That's what I have you for. And you better not mess it up, you get one shot."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses to cover his nervous gulp, "Of course sir."

"Go. And don't rough up the child too much." He said with a malicious smile.

"I won't let you down."

* * *

"Kushi close the window." Nai rolled away from the offending fixture as Kakashi groaned tiredly next to her. She shoved him with her foot when he didn't move, "Close it."

She listened as he closed it and climbed back in the bed, wrapping his arms around her middle, "Better?"

The woman nodded and started to drift back off until she felt another gust of cold air come in through the door this time. Nai sat up in the bed, earning more groans of protest from Kakashi, "Nai, go to sleep."

"There's a window open somewhere."

"Then go close it and come right back."

Nai was already halfway in the hall when he said this and she followed the draft down the hall to the boys' room. She was instantly awake as she noticed the wide-open window and the covers thrown back on Kyo's bed. Sasuke was on the floor with a senbon needle in his neck and the little one was nowhere to be seen.

"KAKASHI!"

She tried her best to keep her hands from shaking as she pulled the needle from Sasuke's neck, any sudden movements and she might paralyze him for life. When the needle was out his sharingan eyes darted around the room and his lungs sucked in as much air as they could hold.

Kakashi was in the room for a minute then he was back down the hall, "I'm going to tell the Hokage."

Nai couldn't find the words to answer him so instead she focused on Sasuke so she could try and figure out how she and Kakashi slept through the kidnapping of their child.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, tell me what happened."

The boy blinked a few times to orient himself, "The window opened suddenly and a stood up. But something knocked me over and…" he looked over at the empty bed not even four feet from his own, "…and they took him. I didn't have time to…"

"They? There was more than one?"

"It felt like it."

She started to pace the room; that would explain why she and Kakashi heard nothing, the culprits were shinobi and the whole scenario happened quickly. She was missing something though; she knew she was. Something about this was going over her head.

Who in the village would want Kyo? Yes he was of Hagane blood but he was still new in his Monokogan training. It wasn't a Hyuga trying to get back at her clan, they wouldn't stoop that low and anyone else would have just killed him.

But who would go to the lengths to just take him? It was then that she noticed something fluttering in the night air, caught in a hinge of the window. It was a hair, a white hair.

"I know who did it."

* * *

Kyo looked around the forest warily as animals made their calls into the night, "Pa, where are we going?"

Kabuto smirked, hidden by the mask on "Kakashi's" face, "Nowhere special." He had been perfecting this cover; he looked and sounded like Kakashi Hatake.

The child walked closer to him "Are Ma and Nii-san coming?"

"Yes."

Kyo looked down at his feet then looked back up, "When?"

A kunai whizzed past Kabuto's ear and he smiled, his face now his own. Kyo screamed as he was picked up and thrown over the shinobi's shoulder, "Their here now."

The child continued to scream in his ear as he ran, jumping into the trees to gain a bit more cover from the kunai and shuriken. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw the three shinobi chasing him. Kyo started to call out to them, struggling in Kabuto's grip.

Kabuto activated the MIC around his neck, "Go now."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what tripped him but he punched the ground forcefully. "Dammit!"

"Well don't you think you're a bit too young for that type of language?"

He lashed out, punching at the nearest person, who turned out to be a girl. She smirked and giggled as she grouped with the other three men with her, "He's pretty cute. I see why Orochimaru-sama wants him."

Sasuke glared at them, "Who the hell are you?"

"The four sounds."

He didn't get the chance to let the brief introduction sink in as they all attacked him at once. All he could do was put his hands up and block as best he could. He managed a kick on the chest of one of the guys, he was pale and thin with a weird…something, on his back.

When his back hit the tree branch he was disoriented for a few seconds and could see that Nai and Kakashi were long gone. Probably not noticing his absence. "You were there…you took my brother."

"What brother? Oh…the little one." It was the girl speaking again, "Actually Kabuto-san did all the work; we just tagged along."

Sasuke glared at her and ignored the tingling in his neck as his curse mark slowly spread, "Give him back to me!"

The other man, the pale one, chuckled, "Quit yapping like a wimpy dog."

The girl laughed, "Don't say that Sakon, he's a cute little one."

Sakon scowled, "Don't get attached Tayuya, he won't be around for long." Sasuke attacked him and he simply kicked the Uchiha child back into the trunk of the tree, "You aren't the only one with a gift kid. We have curse marks too."

"What do you want? Why do you have Kyo?"

"We know nothing about the plan for the child." Another spoke, he was tanned and had many arms, like a spider, "We were told to simply inform you, to show you the power you can too possess."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He would admit that the four of them were very strong, and he could feel their power emanating from them. But he didn't have time for things like this; he needed to help save Kyo. It was bad enough he let the enemy get to the child in the first place.

Tayuya winked at him as the other three left, "And Orochimaru wanted me to tell you 'don't forget about your real brother'."

* * *

Kabuto abruptly stop running, bringing the child to his front and wrapping an arm around he neck. He was careful to not strangle Kyo; he just wanted to have a firm grip on him.

Nai put her arm out to keep Kakashi from attacking, "Wait."

"For what?" Kakashi asked gruffly, not taking his eyes off the smirking sound shinobi before him.

Nai glanced over her shoulder, "Sasuke's gone, something's up."

Kabuto smiled, "So now you notice. My friends are visiting him right now, I'm sure he'll join us later."

"What do you want?"

"I have it already." He motioned to the orange haired boy in his arms, "It's right here."

"What does Orochimaru want with him?"

"Absolutely nothing. I want to…experiment a little."

Kyo screamed at the sound of that and struggled a little bit. Nai set her eyes aglow, "Put. Him. Down."

"I don't think I will. And your little mind games won't make a difference, I know how it works. To truly get into my mind you need eye contact."

"Shit…" Kakashi squeezed his kunai to the point where his hand was shaking, "Nai. We can't stand here and converse like this."

"…I know." With that she disappeared and reappeared behind Kabuto. In one swift motion she reached out and slit his throat. A puff of smoke erupted and Kyo hit the ground.

"Ma!"

"Shit. A clone. Kakashi where is he?"

"Right here."

The woman didn't have the time to fully turn around and face him when he hit her hard over the head. She was completely disoriented and only faintly heard Kakashi tell Kyo to go and hide. "Why…why did you take him if you weren't going to hurt him?"

"Who said I wasn't going to hurt him?"

Nai came to and saw Kabuto with Kyo again, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Kabuto had a hand around the boys neck and he started to squeeze. Kyo's weak cries of help could barely be heard and Nai had had enough.

Kabuto didn't know what to think. Her curse mark was damn near over her whole body that he could see and in his wonder he looked into her eyes. Kakashi came back into the clearing with Kyo in his arms, "Nai! That Kyo is a fake!"

She didn't hear him. She didn't hear anything except her own voice. "On your knees."

Kabuto obeyed, dropping hard to his knees as the clone of the child poofed away, and watching as the woman approached him, "Don't you dare breathe."

His brain made the decision to stop breathing. Cutting off all air intake, despite how much Kabuto wanted the air, he was forced to do what she said. Kakashi watched in fear and wonder as she leaned down to the mans ear, "Tell me what the plan is."

"As long as Kyo is with you we will come after him. Over and over until you give in. That is Orochimaru's plan, if he has to, he will have me kill the child for real." He spoke without hesitation.

Nai bit her lip and lent a little closer, Kakashi noticed the tips of her hair going white, "Bite…off…your…tongue."

"NAI STOP!"

Kabuto wanted to scream as he felt his own teeth pushing through his tongue. Orochimaru didn't tell him this. That she could control another's actions simply by speaking. That she could make you do whatever she wanted.

Nai looked to Kakashi, "We can question him Nai. I want him dead too but we can't kill him."

Blood was spilling from the shinobi's mouth by now and Nai glared at him with her blank eyes. "Stop it."

The curse mark receded slowly and Kyo struggled a bit in Kakashi's arms, "Ma…"

"Kyo wait a minute."

The child broke free anyway and ran to the woman's side. Just as he reached her she fell to the ground in front of Kabuto, who was still on his knees. He looked up at Kakashi as he came closer, speaking roughly through the blood in his mouth, "We'll be back for him."

Kakashi cursed to himself as the young man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke ran full speed into the clearing, noticing the blood on the ground as well as Nai, a safe Kyo and a seething Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him, "What happened?"

"I was cornered."

"Nii-san!"

Sasuke let the boy wrap his little arms around his knees. He did it again. He failed; he was absolutely no help in getting Kyo back, none at all.

* * *

"No!"

"Kyo you have to leave." Nai tried to keep her voice calm.

"I want to stay here!"

"Listen to me. When you get old enough, I will send for you to come back ok? Just promise me that you'll train hard, and that you won't worry about me ok?"

Kyo nodded as he started to cry, "I don't want to leave."

"I know baby. But you have to. It's safer."

"You promise to send for me?"

"Yes Kyo, I promise."

She kissed him one last time on the forehead then stood. Kakashi moved closer to her. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Nai tried her best to ignore the tears running down her face as a crying Kyo was escorted to a small carriage flanked by cloud shinobi. She nodded, "Yeah. I can't keep him here. I should have left him with my family in the first place. Taking him was a mistake."

Kakashi nodded sadly and shook hands with Omi when the twins approached. Ami put a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "He really doesn't want to go."

"He has to go." Nai continued to look at the ground, "He's in danger here."

"How do you know they won't try something on our way back?"

She shook her head, "He won't. This is what he wanted. For me to lose Kyo by my own free will. For me to make this hard decision."

Kakashi put an arm around her shoulders and the twins nodded, "We're sorry."

"I should be the one who's sorry."

Watching the carriage leave was hard, and Kakashi left Nai when she asked to be left alone. She took a deep breath and sighed loudly, "Is this what you wanted?"

Orochimaru's chuckle sounded perfectly in her head_, "Thanks for playing darling."_


	38. A Deep Dark Hole

**Chapter 38 **

**A Deep Dark Hole**

** A/N:** Sorry about the wait guys! College is driving me nuts but spring semester seems promising, I hope to finish this story before the summer. And by the by this chapter is where I will be fully taking over the story line. I will no longer be following the anime or mange for that matter. I hope you enjoy as always!

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, is Nai-sensei going to be alright?"

Kakashi put a hand on the top of the girls pink head of hair, "she just needs time Sakura." He looked behind him at the woman lent against the tree, "she just needs a little time."

Sakura nodded solemnly and took her sensei's word. He was coping in his own way too. She noticed how much harsher training seemed. It was harsh, but short. But she couldn't help thinking about what her mother said when she found out, "Losing a child put's a hole in a parent's heart. A hole that never really heals."

Nai was actually trying not to be so depressed. Kyo wasn't dead, he was far from it. It had only been a week and he had already written. His squiggly, six year old, handwriting said how much he missed them all and a picture of stick figures labeled, Ma, Pa, and Nii-san proved the child's words.

When she really thought about it, she was just angry that Orochimaru was able to break her…again. She couldn't ignore him and she couldn't run.

The dreams of a once happy time in her life were making her worry. That time when Orochimaru was an idol to her, when he was the best in her eyes, when her young heart and mind truly and honestly believed him…loved him.

"Nai, training is over."

She looked up at Kakashi, "Sorry. Guess I wasn't much help huh?"

Kakashi, "We're ending a little early anyway. Sasuke is already heading home."

"Oh."

"Nai. I know how badly you want to hear that everything will be fine."

The kunoichi nodded and let herself be calmed by Kakashi' masked lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you still tolerate me."

"I love you. And I knew you when you were younger so nothing you do now can turn me away."

She pouted, "Kushi!"

Sakura gave the retreating couple a sad smile. They managed to stay so…in love, despite everything. She thought about Sasuke, making a hand sign and appearing along this path home.

She spotted him immediately, hands in his pockets; head down, "Sasuke! I-!"

"No Sakura. I do not want to walk home with you."

She frowned, "Actually I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk. I'm a pretty good listener."

He smirked, it was almost creepy, and it forced an uncomfortable tingle up her spine. The first time she ever felt anything like that from Sasuke. He continued, "I don't need to talk to anyone. Especially not you."

The girl let her shoulders slump as he walked away and she heard someone running up behind her.

Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, "I'll talk with you Sakura."

She sighed, "Thanks Naruto."

* * *

Nai lent on the wall in the kitchen silently. She watched as Sasuke stared at the pictures on the fridge. He had been getting something, but the not to distant memories caught his attention.

"You miss him too huh?"

Sasuke didn't jump; instead he sat at the kitchen table and put his chin in his hands.

Nai sat next to him, "I know. It hurts and it's confusing and hard. But you were an excellent big brother."

Sasuke slumped in his chair. Right now he didn't care about any of that. He just knew that now he had proof of his weakness. Orochimaru's offer started to sound really good. It sounded good from the beginning, but so did Kakashi's urges for him to stay.

"What did Orochimaru do to get banished?"

Nai brushed her hair back and sighed, "He was an unsatisfied and misunderstood genius who decided that the only one who could make him happy was him. He started experimenting with forbidden jutsus on human beings. Then finally he 'kidnapped' his two young students." She laughed shortly, "The village still refuses to believe that we went willingly."

Sasuke nodded, "Why did you go?"

"He was my sensei. I would have followed him anywhere." She smiled, "But children don't know much about love."

"You loved him?"

"I can't honestly say. I knew the love of family…but nothing else."

Sasuke fell back into his silence and the woman stood to leave, "Everything will be fine Sasuke. As long as your happy with whatever decision you make."

His eyes went wide when she kissed his forehead and left. Was she really going to let him decide? He'd thought about his feeling a million times over, rationalized… If she was going to trust him, he had to be sure, be positive that this was the best for him. Sasuke needed to be sure that this would alleviate his pain and get him what he wanted.

Kakashi didn't question the look on Nai's face when she climbed in the bed and lay with her back to him.

After a long moment of silence she turned to him, "Kushi, how much faith do you have in Sasuke?"

The question was fair and easy enough to answer, "I have faith that he knows what he wants. Despite other people trying to decide for him."

The kunoichi nodded, "So can you promise me that no matter what happens in the morning, you'll keep that faith?"

Kakashi pulled the woman close, "Yes."

* * *

Orochimaru smirked when Kabuto entered the damp room, "My lord, he's just outside."

The snake stood and adjusted his Yukkata moving swiftly to the door. Sasuke glared at him when he stepped into the hall, "I'm only here to get stronger."

Orochimaru put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Silly Sasuke. You are mine."

* * *

**Short Chappy! :( But this was the official halfway point! YAAAAAY! :) I think I might be more excited than all of you. I never meant for this story to be so long. But see ya next time!**


	39. The Real Reason

**Chapter 39**

**The Real Reason**

Nai sat with her legs crossed in Tsunade's office, her face was stained with spent tears and Kakashi sat next to her in silence. Tsunade steepled her finger's in front of her face, "We will find him. He hasn't been gone long so he can't be too far."

Nai rolled her eyes, "We're not going to find him."

Kakashi held her hand, "Nai, we have to try."

"No we don't. Sasuke made his decision. He won't live peacefully until he does what he needs to do."

The blonde before them shook her head, "The village can help him better than Orochimaru can."

Nai lent forward in her seat, "Would you trust people who don't trust you?"

Tsunade rubbed her eyes, "Nai, that is not what this is about. That was so long ago."

"Then why is Itachi still out there?"

It was a good question and both Tsunade and Kakashi knew that. It made perfect sense. After the massacre, there was no movement from the village to find Itachi. They simply pushed the event to the side, sending Nai away and leaving Sasuke to rot in his hatred.

"Nai that's enough."

"What about that night made it so that the village didn't even try to help?"

Kakashi squeezed her hand, "Nai please don't do this. Not now."

"Don't ignore this Kakashi! You were there! Something about what Itachi did was off. He was the most levelheaded person I knew! He was-!"

"Nai stop it! I am sending a team after that boy and we will bring him home!"

Nai stood and headed for the door, "Good luck."

Neither of the two remaining people flinched when the door was slammed closed.

Kakashi stood also and put his hands in his pockets, "She's right you know. I replay that night every time I look at Sasuke. Something wasn't right."

Tsunade kept her gaze down on her desk. "It was a dark day that I am not at liberty to discuss with you Kakashi. You are dismissed."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Nai approach his home with her head down. His mother came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you ready the spare room. She looks like she needs rest."

The boy left without a word. Nai sighed in content as she was wrapped in a warm hug. "Sorry for coming over unannounced. My house just doesn't feel all that safe anymore."

"It's fine dear. Where is Kakashi?"

"If I know him as well as I think I do. Visiting Obito."

Yoshino rubbed the woman's back, "What did Lady Tsunade say?"

Nai sat at the table in the kitchen and put her head down, "She's going to send a team after him. Probably ANBU."

Shikaku sat across from her, "Nonsense. They couldn't even find you and Anko."

"She's still going to try."

"Sasuke is a stubborn bastard." Shikamaru started as he sat next to the woman. His mother glared at him but he ignored it, "I mean, even if they find him. He left by choice. He won't come back."

Shikaku rubbed his chin, "He's like his dad. Fugaku was stubborn too."

Nai scoffed, "So was Itachi." She stood from the table, "I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

Kakashi wasn't too sure about why he was here. He looked up at the walls of the old compound and tried to steady his breathing. He pushed open the doors and walked inside. He had been here before, with Obito, and then again when the clan was killed.

He followed the path he took to get to the main house that night. He could feel that something bad was happening, he could feel Nai. Kakashi remembered his heart pounding in his chest for the first time. He didn't want to see someone important to him dead…not again.

"I never thought you would come here."

Nai looked up at him as she sat on the front step of the main house. Kakashi sat next to her, "I felt like I needed to see what you see."

"You won't." she smiled sadly at him, "When I take the time to think about it, I see a plan that ended with the death of this family."

"A plan? You think someone planned this?"

"When I said Itachi was levelheaded, I meant it. I've been thinking about what happened after Sasuke and I were separated. I was sent away. Why?"

Kakashi remembered, "They accused you. They asked you what you knew."

"Something was happening within this compound that I didn't know about. But the Hokage and everyone else in power, they knew."

"Nai, you don't have to investigate this."

Nai held his hand and kissed his exposed fingers, "Yes I do. I need to know what really happened here. Did you know Uchiha were blamed for the nine-tail attack?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock, "No. I didn't know that."

"The clan was wiped out by someone's orders. I know it. Everything that ever happened to this clan was not an accident."

"What happened to Obito was an accident."

Nai agreed; that was the farthest thing from a plan by their home. "Yeah. And I'd like to believe that what happened to Shisui was an accident."

Kakashi pulled the woman into his lap, "Everything happens for a reason Nai."

She hid her face in his neck, "Sometimes the reason isn't right."

"You and I aren't right? I wouldn't have you right now if Shisui had you."

The woman wrapped her arms around him and started to cry, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you miss him."

"I miss them all! They were my family and now I don't even have Sasuke."

Kakashi held her as close as possible, "You have me Nai. And I promise you won't loose me."

* * *

_ "Little mouse…"_

Nai rolled over in the bed, away from Kakashi.

_ "Come here little mouse…"_

She shifted again, kicking the man next to her. Kakashi sat up, "Nai what's wrong?"

_ "I'm waiting little mouse…"_

Nai sat up in the bed and moved swiftly from it. Kakashi rubbed his eyes and his gaze wandered the bottom hem of her short silk nightie. He moved form the bed when she started to pull on her shoes.

"Nai what are you doing?" he grabbed her shoulders and her head almost lolled backwards lazily so she could see him. Her eyes made him let go.

They were fully black, unlike the brilliant white that came with her ability.

_ "Hurry my little mouse…"_

"I'm coming sensei." Her voice sounded tired and she moved to the window, her hair falling over her shoulders and moving with the night air.

Kakashi moved behind her, "Nai wake up!" He grabbed her and shook her until she started to fight him back.

"Sensei help me!" her shout was nothing more than a whisper that broke Kakashi's heart.

"Nai please! Wake up!"

The woman struggled against him a little more until she fell limp in his arms. Kakashi lifted her and placed her back in the bed. He crawled in behind her, making sure to keep a firm hold on her waist.

"_Maybe next time little mouse…"_

Kakashi glared over his shoulder at the window, "He can't have you."


	40. Playing Favorites

**Chapter 40**

**Playing Favorites**

**A/N: As usual I'm sorry for the wait. I was trying to figure out a way to pick up the story speed a bit. That and I'm having horrible guy trouble, apparently i'm the "other woman" but whatever. I hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

_"Anko come on! Sensei's gonna buy us some sweets!"_

_ The purple haired girl looked up at her teammate and quickly hid her face, scooting closer to the tree behind her. Nai pulled on her friend's arm, her ponytail swaying with her effort, "C'mon Anko!"_

_ Little Anko bit her lip and pushed the girl, "Get away from me!"_

_ Nai sniffed and rubbed her nose, "Anko?"_

_ "Go with Sensei alone! He likes you better anyway!"_

_ Nai tugged on her ponytail and sat next to her, "That's not true Anko."_

_ Anko sniffled, "Yes it is."_

_ "Well. I think sensei likes you best. You fight better than me, and you're braver than me."_

_ Anko rubbed her eyes, "You're good too Nai."_

_ Nai smiled brightly, "You're better."_

* * *

"So you two kicked each other's ass because?"

Nai and Anko looked at each other as their minor cuts were being dressed. They blinked at each other, looked back at their Hokage, and shrugged.

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and glared at the two women. "If the two of you don't get it together I will personally make sure that the problem is solved. Understood?"

Nai looked out at the window while Anko rolled her eyes. "I said understood!"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Nai followed her former teammate out of the office and out of the building. Once they were on the street Anko turned on her heels, "We should have just told her."

_ "All of this is your fault! I told you to forget him!"_

_ "You know I can't. I…"_

_ "You what? What would Kakashi think if he knew how you felt about that disgusting snake?"_

_ "Shut up!"_

The jounin rolled her eyes, "Sure, we were going to tell her why we were fighting like children."

"She can help us."

Nai grabbed Anko's shoulder, "She hates us! We are the students of the teammate who betrayed her and this village. When are you going to see that?"

Anko bit her lip, "Is that why you can't let him go?"

"No…" she sighed, "I can't let him go…because I see him differently."

Anko grabbed the front of her shirt, "There you go again. You idiot, he'll kill you!"

"No he won't."

Nai waited for the dust to clear so she could see her teammate clearly. Anko stood over her, breathing heavy as a few people who passed lingered to watch for a moment. "I know you hate me."

"Nai you're so blind! I love you; you're my best friend, my sister. I'm trying to protect you. But I can't do that if you give in to him."

She had nothing to say and Anko turned and left. Nai contemplated staying on the ground like that all day until someone told her to move. "Do I get to know why you're sitting in the middle of the street?"

Kakashi put a hand on his hip and scratched his face as Nai looked up at him. She held out her hand, "No, but you can help me up."

His eyes quickly surveyed the bandages on her arms and face, "What happened?"

"I sparred with Anko. You know, for practice."

"Practice?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi sighed and turned towards the house, "I'll buy that for now."

"Kushi."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. He smiled beneath his mask and Nai watched him warily and he nodded his head fro her to follow next to him. As they walked through the village some places were still being painted and rebuilt.

"I understand that he's your sensei Nai."

She put a hand on his arm, "Please Kakashi. I don't want to listen to anyone else try and reason with me."

Kakashi stopped walking, right in the middle of the street, causing some disgruntled villagers to glare and mutter under their breath. "I've had to stop you in your sleep four times in the past month. You talk to yourself and now you're fighting with Anko."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

Nai rubbed her arm, "Than what do you want me to do?"

"Promise that you won't leave."

"…Kushi…"

Kakashi rubbed his chin and led her into a nearby sweet shop so they could get out of the street. They sat down and politely shooed away the waiter. "Nai. I have this feeling that I'll wake up one morning and you'll be gone."

Nai ran a hand down her face, "It's not going to happen like that. …It's not going to happen at all." She toyed with the ring on her finger. "When the village is back up we'll get married and…I won't leave. I promise."

Kakashi stared at her for a long time without an answer. Part of him believed her but he also knew that the power Orochimaru had over her was great. If he wanted her, he would take her.

"You promise Nai?"

"I promise Kakashi."

* * *

"This place could use a woman's touch. Don't you think so Kabuto?"

Kabuto rolled his eyes while he was sure his master wasn't looking, "Of course Orochimaru-sama."

The snake turned to the boy standing in a dark corner of the stone room, "What about you Sasuke?"

The boy scoffed audibly and folded his arms even tighter. Orochimaru smiled at him, "You'll have to talk to me sometime Sasuke."

"I'm not here for pleasure, I'm here for power."

Orochimaru waved him away, "Of course. Always so serious."

Kabuto glanced at the young Uchiha as he left the room. Orochimaru chuckled to himself, "My lord maybe we shouldn't let him roam around."

The snake was amused, "Are you afraid of him Kabuto."

"No, I just don't trust him."

"And you think I do. Sasuke is no idiot. He will stay and behave, at least until he gets what he wants. But by that time he will be part of me so there won't be a problem."

Kabuto wasn't too sure about that but he dare not argue with the sannin, "Of course my lord."

Orochimaru stood from his chair and walked to the window, "It's a wonderful night for a battle."

"My lord?"

"Kabuto, I want you to send the first squad to Kanoha."

"You wish for them to invade?"

"No. Tell them to camp just on the other side of the lake. Tell them to draw attention to themselves. I want Tsunade to investigate."

Kabuto stepped closer to the sannin. "Is there some kind of plan in this My Lord?"

The moonlight highlighted his grin, "Of course. Send Sasuke with them. I'm sure Nai will be glad to see him."

"Orochimaru! You can't take these kinds of risks! How can you be sure the Hokage will send her?"

"There is no one protecting the village now. Everyone except her jounin are out on missions. She'll send Nai, and if I'm lucky, maybe even Kakashi-san."

Kabuto couldn't figure how his sensei and master was so sure of the turnout. But of course as usual he nodded and scampered off to do the man's bidding. And as he thought about it, maybe his master had someone on the inside that Kabuto didn't know about.

"Sasuke get up. You're taking the first squad to Kanoha."

* * *

"Everyone else gets to go on missions. Why are we still stuck here?"

"Nai, we both know that if something big happens Jounin need to be on hand."

The woman rolled her eyes and flipped the channel on the TV, "Yeah yeah. I still say it's not fair. Anko and Iruka left for something this morning, Genma and Ibiki yesterday, and everyone else way before that!"

"They went to retrieve help. We still have to rebuild."

"I know but…I'm bored."

Kakashi chuckled behind his hand but stopped when he noticed the shadow of a bird in the window. "Now look what you did."

Nai flipped off the couch from her upside down position, "Finally! Some action!"


	41. My Enemy

**Chapter 41**

**My Enemy**

** A/N: Because you guys always have to wait so long I've decided to give you back-to-back chapters! Appreciate me!**

**

* * *

**

"A camp has been discovered just on the other side of the lake on the village border. It has not been confirmed if the camp is an enemy or a convoy."

Kakashi put a hand in his pocket and went straight to business, "Do we know the size of it? If it's small enough Nai and I can take it down alone."

Tsunade put her hands under her chin, "I'm afraid it's a little big for two. More like a job for four."

Nai put her hands on her hips and looked over her shoulder, "Well I don't see anybody else. So…looks like this is it."

Tsunade ignored her, "Kakashi you will handle strategy with Shikamaru. Nai you will handle observation and possible infiltration with Neji."

The woman slammed her hand on the Hokage's desk, "The Hyuga kid?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Nai…"

"What?"

Kakashi rubbed his nose, "We don't have a choice, they need to learn and this is the perfect time. It just so happens that Neji is good at what you're good at."

Nai balled her hands into fists, "You two don't get it. He's a Hyuga and I'm a Hagane. The All Seeing Eye and The All Controlling Eye, our families never really liked each other!"

Tsunade stood, "In this village petty arguments between families do not exist."

"Petty? Petty? They think my family hired that guy to kidnap Hinata! We didn't even know his name!"

"Nai, I'm sure Neji pays the incident no mind."

Nai folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Sure he does."

Kakashi sighed, "Lady Tsunade, we are ready whenever you are."

"Now is good, the boys are already outside, they've been briefed and they know what to do."

* * *

Neji kept his gaze straight ahead while Shikamaru stared up at the clouds. He glanced at the younger boy and sighed, "That Hagane woman is your godmother correct?"

"Yeah. I'm related to that troublesome woman in a twisted way. What of it?"

Neji turned his full attention to the young chuunin, "I need to know why you trust her."

Shikamaru narrowed his gaze, "My parents trust her."

"The village doesn't."

"Why do you need to know so much about her? It's none of your business."

The Hyuga smirked, "Of course someone like you would have no clue."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nai grabbed the back of her godson's shirt, "Are we fighting out here?"

Kakashi pulled his bag farther onto his shoulder and turned towards the gates. "The camp is four miles out of the gate then across the lake. We'll observe and determine what they are tonight."

Shikamaru straightened his jacket and followed after the man, "Whatever."

Neji followed behind the two and Nai ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be a long mission. She bit her bottom lip and put her hands on her pockets, turning her gaze down to her feet.

"You troublesome woman! C'mon!"

* * *

"Thank Buddha it's not giant mosquito season."

Kakashi chuckled up at the front and abruptly stop running. Shikamaru almost ran into his back. Neji stopped a branch behind them, smirking. Nai looked around, "I suppose we're here?"

Neji made his way to the front, rudely bumping into Nai on the way. He steadied himself on the tree branch, "Byakugan!"

"What do you see?"

"The camp is large, nothing we can't handle."

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, "Friendly?"

The byakugan was gone when he gave Kakashi a serious look, "Shinobi. They have, musical notes on their headbands."

Nai slipped off her bag and jumped down to the ground. Kakashi followed her, "Where are you going?"

She smiled at him, "I'm getting a closer look."

Neji watched closely as the woman changed to a cat right before his eyes. He knew of the Hagane clan's monokogan, but he knew nothing about this. Shikamaru nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Learning?"

"Shut. Up."

Nai went through the camp completely unnoticed, slipping between legs and under tents. She riffled through scrolls and counted the men. She thought she was through with her search when…

"Sasuke?"

She thought she saw something, talking to one of the shinobi then disappearing into a tent. The jounin knew better than to let her mind and feelings interfere with a mission, and as she put one paw forward…she stopped.

Kakashi was waiting outside their tent when she came back, "What did you find?"

Shikamaru and Neji exited their tent and Nai glanced at them. She turned back into herself and sighed, "Sound ninja, they're Orochimaru's. The same people who attacked the day of the chuunin exam."

The four of them became silent and Kakashi patted her shoulder, "Alright. It's early, I want the two of you to try and get some sleep, we move in on them at midnight."

Nai played with the silver leaf necklace around her neck, pacing around the camp. Kakashi peeked in on the boys and moved to her side, "Are you alright?"

She chuckled, "Am I alright? What kind of question is that?"

"Nai. You looked like you saw a ghost out there."

The kunoichi rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "So what if I did?"

"You have to tell me what you saw."

"No I don't!" she frantically looked to the boy's tent, sensing that she was too loud and whispered, "I don't. My mind is so fucked up right now. I see things all the time, and I feel better keeping them to myself."

Kakashi brushed her tears away, "When we were kids. You told me everything. And I can tell you more than half the time I didn't care and I didn't listen. I know you knew that. But you still came and told me whatever was bothering you, or worrying you, or making you happy."

Nai reached up and rubbed the mark on her neck, "I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid of what he can make me do…where he can make me go…"

The two of them stood in absolute silence for a while until Kakashi leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips through his mask, "I'm not afraid of you, that's all that matters."

Nai nodded and smiled a little, pushing him. "Get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

She got herself comfortable in the nearest tree, giving her a view of the enemy camp and their own small setup. Her eyes darted everywhere, staying vigilant.

"I hear you ya know."

"Ssssssso you do."

Nai glared at the snake at her feet and she crossed her legs, "What the hell is this about?"

"What he wantssssss. …You've grown up so nicccccccely."

"Don't change the subject."

"Of courssssssse."

"Is Sasuke with that camp?"

The snake moved closer to her, slowly, as if it was thinking, "The boy? …Maybe. You'll just have to wait and sssssssee."

Nai watched the snake leave until she couldn't see it anymore and even still she glared in the direction it went. She heard rustling from one o the tents and didn't bother to turn and look.

"Whom were you talking to?"

She looked at Neji, "Are you questioning me you little brat?"

Neji stiffened a bit and glared at her, "I have every right to ask. You were out here talking to someone…about Sasuke."

He stepped back as she jumped down, "Was I?"

Nai stepped closer to the boy and he noticed her eyes getting lighter and lighter. He averted is gaze away from them and she chuckled, "Scared?"

Neji simply scoffed. The kunoichi stopped, "Right now, on this mission, we're not enemies. You can hate me and my family later."

Nai walked inside her and Kakashi's tent and waited to hear Neji enter his and Shikamaru's. Kakashi sat up, "What was that about?"

She smirked, "Hyuga kid tried to kill me."

He stood and shook his head, getting ready for his watch, "Sure."


	42. My Friend

**Chapter 42**

**My Friend**

"A midnight attack huh? How long has it been since we've done one of those?"

Kakashi chuckled as he secured his scrolls in the pockets on his vest, "Years."

Nai finished braiding her hair and tossed it over her shoulder, sighing as she stretched her arms behind her head.

Kakashi glanced at her as he rolled his shoulders, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were nervous."

"Ha! Nervous that's funny!"

Neji approached the adults with Shikamaru behind him, "Are we ready? It's after midnight."

Kakashi nodded, "Each of you needs to stay close to one of us. There are a lot of enemies out there."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Like we don't already know this."

Nai flopped his ponytail as she passed him, "Alright mister chuunin."

The four traveled silently to the edge of the lake and climbed a tree to see well. Kakashi whispered into his mike, "We need them in the center so we can get across."

Neji panned over the camp, "There's a fire in the center."

Nai shrugged, "Burning wood. Wood is solid… I can do that." They all watched closely as the burning pieces of wood flew into the air. A few ninja below stopped to watch, trying to figure what was happening.

Kakashi beckoned for the other three to follow him as the tents in the center of the camp started to burn. "Let's go. DO as much damage as possible. Our goal here is a retreat."

Nai looked at him with white eyes, "Got it."

* * *

There was pandemonium everywhere. Tents were on fire, Kakashi's dogs were wreaking havoc and a few mind controlled sound ninja were fighting their comrades. Nai leaned on her clone, "Is it over?"

Kakashi appeared by them and looked around, "Seems like it."

The kunoichi sighed, "Good. I think I'm all fought out." The clone nodded and looked around, "Where are the boys."

"Oh shut up!"

"You're just angry because I had to save you."

"Shut your trap! You did not save me!"

Nai and the clone smirked, "Who saved who from what?" they said together.

Shikamaru folded his arms, "This bastard did not save me."

Neji dusted off his pants, "I could have let them crush you."

"Why I aughta…"

Kakashi held up his hand, "We do one more sweep and make sure all of them are gone. "

The five of them walked in a straight, spread out, line, knocking over whatever was left of the burnt tents and making sure everyone was gone. Just as they were more than halfway through, Kakashi ordered everyone to stop and Neji used his Byakugan to scan the area.

"One in the tree over there."

"No one move until he does."

They stood in silence and Neji yelled out to catch everyone's attention. But Nai's clone had already taken a kunai to the chest and was lying on her back, "Fuck!"

The ninja moved and Nai caught a glimpse of him, "Sasuke!"

Kakashi followed after her and Neji left Shikamaru behind. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as he ran and narrowed his gaze on the tag along behind Kakashi. He stopped only for a moment to attack again. Nai knocked the kunai out of the air and looked back at Neji before moving at a run again.

"Stay here."

Neji watched them leave, 'She could have let that hit me…' he thought.

"Sasuke stop!"

"Nai!"

She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi but kept moving, "I have to get to him! I just…I just wanna talk to him…"

* * *

Shikamaru stared at Nai with a horrified face. The blood was starting to pool under her chest and she watched him closely, "You know….you know I'll be f-fine."

Her voice was soft and Shika shook his head, "Troublesome woman…I already know that." He couldn't help but feel afraid though. Since he was very young, Nai was like a superhero to him. He had the firm belief that nothing bad could ever happen to her, she was indestructible.

She grabbed his hand, "Sasuke knows how this clone thing works…He wasn't trying to kill me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can hear what you're thinking. I understand more than anyone why he left. Just promise me you won't shun him for this."

Shikamaru bit his lip, "I promise."

"Nai!"

The woman saw herself standing over her, "What happened?"

Kakashi bent down to pick her up, "We lost him."

She looked at herself and the other Nai shook her head, breathing heavy, starting to feel the injury the other her had, "I'm fine."

They returned to the village and went straight to the infirmary, the doctors waited patiently for the two Nais to merge and started immediately on fixing the wound.

Nai stared at the floor as they wrapped bandages around her chest. She let him get away. How they hell did she let him get away from her? But the more she thought about it, she figured it was for the better, what would she say to him. Come home? Take me with you?

"Hey."

She looked up at Kakashi as he handed her vest to her, "Hey."

"You said yourself that you trusted his decision. That no one could bring him home."

"I know Kakashi." She stood as she slipped on her vest and stepped into his embrace when he opened his arms. He slipped down his mask and kissed her gently before walking her into the hall.

"Nai-sensei."

Nai looked over at Neji who raised a brow at Kakashi. The jounin chuckled, "I'll wait outside."

"What is it Neji?"

"You stopped that kunai."

The woman smiled, "Was I supposed to let it hit you?" the child stayed silent, "Neji. You can feel whatever you want towards me but I would never wish any harm on you."

Neji watched her back and for once didn't glare, "Thank you."

She looked over her shoulder, "You're welcome."

* * *

"Sasuke is back my lord."

Orochimaru smiled, "Good. Send him in."

Sasuke stared at the floor as he entered the room, his fists balled at his sides and he glared at Orochimaru through his hair once he stood before him.

"What did you do Sasuke?"

"What you told me."

"Good."

"I didn't come here to play games. I'm here for-"

"Power. I am very aware. Having you here won't be as much fun as having her here. But you planted the seed, I just need it to grow."

* * *

Kakashi rolled over as he felt Nai leave the bed. "You ok."

She clutched at the wound in her chest, the darkness hiding her actins from Kakashi, "I'm fine. I can't have to pee I the middle for the night?"

He chuckled and rolled back over, "Alright."

Nai heard him snoring again before she hit the bathroom. She flicked on the lights and immediately started working on her bandages. Her wound now looked like a black hand pressed to her chest, "Shit…"

'Without me…. This won't go away…'

"Why?"

His chuckle made her dizzy, 'I know how much you miss my touch.'


	43. Push and Shove

**Chapter 43**

**Push and Shove**

**A/N: I call this on Push and Shove mostly because I think it's time Nai took some real action in this madness. Don't you think? **

**

* * *

**

Tsunade gave the mark on Nai's chest a defeated look. "This is beyond me. I don't know how he did this." She sighed, "Did you bring the kunai?"

Nai motioned to her vest and shirt on the chair in the corner of the Hokage's office. She watched as the woman unwrapped the dishcloth, "Are you saying he created some type of jutsu…just for this?"

"He might have." Tsunade frowned as she inspected the kunai, "It's hollow. He put something in this…you were injected."

Nai looked down at her thighs, "What can you do?"

"I can have the lab in the hospital try and study whatever remains there are. They won't be able to break down the jutsu, but maybe we can get an antidote made."

Nai nodded, "Fine. Can I go?"

Tsunade put a hand on the young kunoichi's shoulder, "Why are you running away?"

She scoffed, "Running away sounds like a good idea."

The blonde narrowed her gaze, "You are a kunoichi of Kanoha and despite your personal problems this village needs you."

"This village can kiss my ass! The only reason I'm still here is Kakashi!" Tsunade looked on as the woman started to cry, "I can't take being here! Listening to everyone whisper behind my back makes me sick!"

Nai fought on her shirt and vest, snatching her Kanoha band from around her neck, "I'd rather be someplace where I'd actually get treated like I belong."

Tsunade took a step towards the other woman, challenging her, "And where would that be?"

Nai smirked and tossed her headband at the Hokage's feet, "Like you don't already know."

The door slammed and Tsunade could only stand there and stare. Every part of her knew how right Nai was. But she was trying to figure, if she does go, do I go after her, or let her be?

* * *

Kakashi looked up from the scroll in his hands when the front door opened. He lent back against the couch and waited for Nai to appear around the corner.

When she did her face was streaked with dry tears and she held her jounin vest in her hand. There was a still moment that was broken when she tossed the vest she had in her hand on the floor.

Kakashi stood and approached her, "Nai what happened?"

"I went to see Tsunade."

"About what? What's going on Nai?"

Nai suddenly felt ashamed for not telling him and she hung her head as she lifted her tank. Kakashi's gasp was subtle and he was immediately on his knees, his line of sight right at her breasts and the ghastly handprint there.

"This is where the…"

She nodded, "That kunai had something in it. He instructed Sasuke to use it and inject me with something."

Kakashi subconsciously squeezed her arms, "I'll kill him….I'll kill him!"

"Kushi please…"

"He keeps doing shit like this to you! I can't stand by and make you suffer and deal with it alone."

Nai helped him stand, "I told her that the only reason I've stayed in this damn village was because of you. If you go after him he'll kill you. What then Kakashi?"

She was so calm as she spoke and Kakashi rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Why are you so sure he'll kill me."

"Because he will." She hugged him tight around the waist, "Don't take away my only reason for staying here, please."

Kakashi held her tight as she started to cry into his chest. She started to chant 'I need you' over and over. He kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair. "It's always been this bad hasn't it?"

"What?"

"When we were younger, you felt like this didn't you? You felt betrayed and afraid and none of us made you feel any better. Right along with the adults…we alienated you."

Nai shook her head, "Please don't refer back to that. Just help me figure out what to do."

Kakashi looked back at the handprint on her lace covered chest and kissed her collarbone, "Ok."

* * *

Anko knocked back her sake to keep from knocking over the table. It burned the whole way down and she frowned at Nai. "Why?"

"I don't know Anko. Id rather it be me then you."

The woman slammed her fist on the table and looked warily at the villagers who eyed her, "Dammit Nai. Don't be like that."

Nai's gaze softened on the woman, her best friend. The only other person who understood the feelings she had. "Are you saying you want this? To be chased down by him? I wish I could just ignore and be ignored like you and him."

Anko reached across the table and held Nai's trembling hands, "What are you planning?"

"He came to me last night. Told me…showed me what this thing would do If I didn't go…."

_It was like the hand was living, stretching across her body and taking over everything. Orochimaru chuckled, "Does it hurt?"_

_ Nai answered with a muffled scream. Her veins were raised on her skin, black and pulsing. She knew he could be lying, but what reason did he have to lie to her? She was already afraid of him._

_ "I'm the only one who can fix you." She tried to fall back as he stepped forward and reached out his slim hand and tapped her, pale, heated skin with the end of one finger. …and the pain was gone._

"If you go-"

"I'm taking Kakashi. We've already discussed it. It'll be our shot at killing him, bringing Sasuke home."

She poured another cup of sake, "Just the two of you? He has a small village under his power."

Nai reached up to grab her silver leaf necklace and sighed deeply, "We have to try."

"I'm going."

"No."

Anko almost did flip the table that time but instead she slammed down her money and dragged Nai from the restaurant out onto the street. She took a few deep breaths and began to walk. "Why?"

"You're the only one who knows Anko. I need someone here to cover our ass' if anything happens."

"What if both of you die?"

"If neither of us comes back, or if Kakashi comes back without me…" Nai stopped to really think about it. "…Wait a while, then tell Hokage."

"Wait! You want me to wait!"

"Months if you have to."

"Nai this is crazy."

"We'll be prisoners if anything else. It's a perfect chance to get the layout of the place so ANBU can get in. If Kakashi and I can't take him down alone. I'm hoping that the village can at least do this for me, for us. Ok?"

Anko hated how Nai's hazel gaze was like a cold hand in situations like this. She took a deep breath and hugged her friend, "Be careful."

"We will. I promise."


	44. Coming Home

**Chapter **

**Coming Home**

**A/N: **Official story turning point! I'm so excited! Must warn you I suck at action scenes, I'm more of a dialogue writer. Lol. I hope you enjoy it. It's long.

* * *

"Nai, Nai are you ready?"

The woman sighed as she stood on the outside of the gate leading to Kanoha. She gazed at the buildings and the Hokage rock, she thought about the people she was leaving; Anko, Shikamaru, Shikaku, , Yuki, Iruka, and little baby Yumi…

"Yeah, sorry."

Kakashi put an arm around her shoulders as the gates closed, "Don't worry, we'll be back."

Nai had to fight not to chuckle, "Of course."

"Nai…"

"C'mon, we better get moving. We can get there before the sun goes down and camp close."

"You remember how to get there?"

She held out her arm, the underside of her wrist up, "It's in my blood."

"Very funny Nai."

"No, I mean it's literally in my blood." Kakashi watched as the woman rubbed her arm and slapped it a few times as if it were a television with a fuzzy picture. She showed the end result to her fiancé, "See."

The man's visible eye widened at the site of the very clear and very simple map raised on her skin, "How did you…?"

"He said, you'll always be able to find your way home." Nai shook her head, "I thought he was joking but this map is from the exact spot we're standing now to the front door of the hideout."

Kakashi lifted his bag higher on his back, "Than we better get moving."

Nai walked next to him glancing at her arm every few minutes. Kakashi watched her quietly and finally asked, "Do you know anything else about it? We should be as prepared as possible."

"It's dark." She said blankly, looking straight ahead, "Very easy to get lost."

"Oh?"

"The torches on the walls don't always stay lit. And it's cold and clammy." She slowed until she was no longer walking and instead staring down at her feet, "No matter where you are you can hear voices; whispering and screaming."

Kakashi put his hand on the small of her back and she jumped, "Jeez Kushi you scared me."

His eyes lifted with a smile and they continued to walk. They fell back into their comfortable silence, "It was the dark that scared you the most."

"Huh?"

"You said that first. That it was dark."

Nai shrugged, "I got lost once. I sat in a hall where the torches had blown out by myself for hours. After that I didn't go anywhere alone."

"You stayed close to him?"

Nai looked up into Kakashi's face and gave a sad smile, "Yeah. I've seen the side of him no one else has."

"I'm not putting you down for that."

"I know."

Kakashi interlaced their fingers and tugged her a bit closer so they could walk literally side by side. Nai laid her head on his arm and he looked down at her, "Do you know something I don't know?"

"Nope, I don't know the outcome of this anymore than you do."

* * *

"Anko, Hokage wants to see you."

The woman sunk low in her seat and eyes the chuunin, "Shit." She mumbled under her breath and put her money on the table and walked away from her unfinished dango. "Let's go."

When they approached the Hokage's office Anko pushed ahead and walked in without knocking, closing the doors promptly behind her, "What?"

Tsunade glared at her, "Where are they?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"We don't have time for games Anko Mitarashi! Where are Kakashi and Nai?" Anko stayed silent even as the Hokage rose from her chair and approached her, "What is this about?"

"I don't know. It's what they decided."

"You mean it's what Nai got him to do."

"Why is this suddenly her fault? Who says Kakashi didn't already agree?"

Tsunade went back to her desk and put a paper and pencil in front of Anko, "How do you get there?"

Anko pushed the paper away and shook her head, "I'm not telling you."

"Anko…"

"Nai said they'd be back and gave me a time frame."

The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose, "How long?"

"A month."

"What?" she took a deep breath to calm her self but it didn't work, "Shizune!"

The young woman came bustling into the room with an armful of papers, "Yes my lady?"

"I want an ANBU team together in five minutes. We have to track down Nai and Kakashi."

"What? Really?"

"Move Shizune!"

Anko stood and put her hands in her pockets. She moved to follow Shizune out the door but felt Tsunade's glare on her back, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Out. I'm done here right?"

"No. You should have said something."

"And what were you going to do?" Anko's frustration showed on her face, "Were you gonna listen to Nai and try to help her? Or were you gonna call her foolish?"

Tsunade sighed and moved back to her chair, sitting down and turning away from the jounin to look out the window, "You're dismissed."

"Thought so."

* * *

Nai clutched at the tree as her breathing came harder and harder, "He tricked me…"

"Nai are you alright?" Kakashi shouted from the camp a few yards away.

The woman was glad the area she was in was covered in thick trees, unless his sharingan was on…they were a good cover, "I'm fine!" Nai managed to shout back. She regretted that lie immediately as her body aches became instantly worse.

"He knows I'm close." She held up her right arm and tried to focus on the tattoo. It felt like the snake was hissing at her, laughing almost. Another pang of pain hit her and she fell to her knees.

"Nai what's taking so long?"

"I'm coming Kakashi! …Hold on a minute!"

"Hold on? You've been over here for- Nai!"

She felt his hands on her shoulders and screamed out, "Don't touch me!"

"What?"

Nai shrugged away from him, "It hurts. I'm sorry."

"What the hell is happening?"

Nai could hear the quivering in his voice and wanted nothing more than to comfort him. She knew he was afraid, at least a little, that his touch caused her pain, "He knows we're here."

Kakashi watched helplessly as Nai's veins turned a sickly black and raised on her skin. She put her hands flat on the ground and struggled to breathe. He wanted to hold her, end this mission and whisk her back to the village where she could get some help, "No…"

"Nai what?"

"The village can't do anything for me." Her eyes were completely black, but she remained herself, "They never could do anything for me."

"Tsunade can help you. It'll take time but she can do it. When did you give up hope?"

"She gave it up a long time ago."

Orochimaru entered the small clearing with Kabuto close behind him. He smirked widely at Kakashi and walked loose circles around the couple, "Did you enjoy your camping trip?"

Kakashi glared at him, "How did you know we were coming?"

The snake glanced at the woman on the ground, "The moment she used her map."

Nai put her forehead on the ground and concentrated on breathing. "Shit."

"The ANBU are behind them."

Kakashi turned to the voice and moved towards Sasuke, grabbing the boys shoulder, "…"

Sasuke watched his sensei's/father's face quietly with no emotion. He actually wanted to hug the man, go home with him and Nai, but…he needed his power. Home could wait.

"Nothing to say father dear?" Orochimaru teased and Kakashi watched Sasuke walk away.

Nai only faintly saw him kneel before her, "I'm fine." She croaked.

"Liar."

Kakashi noticed that the four or them were across from him now, he was alone on his side. "Nai please get up."

She whimpered as she tried, "I can't Kakashi."

"What about what we planned to do? Why did you bring me here for this?" he was frustrated, he felt tricked.

"You're the only one who could help me…"

"Apparently that's not true. I can't even touch you!"

Orochimaru laughed, "Are you two fighting?"

"Shut up!" Kakashi barked. He lunged at the snake only to be countered by Kabuto. He uncovered his sharingan and clenched his teeth. He was ready for this fight. He'd kill whoever he had to in order to get Nai and Sasuke out of there.

"Kakashi Hatake!"

Nai stayed on the ground as ANBU flooded the clearing. 'This isn't happening. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.' She thought.

"You never had any choice in how this would happen." Orochimaru approached her, "It would have gone smoother if you had left your dog at home."

Her vision swam for a bit, "Shut up."

Kakashi was fed-up with being ignored and pushed at Sasuke to get to the sannin. The ANBU stood still as Sasuke gasped and looked down at the blood. Nai tried to lift her head but all she could see were the blurs of Kakashi, Sasuke and Kabuto, all in a cluster.

Orochimaru smiled, "Good job Kabuto."

Sasuke lowered his sensei to the ground as gently as he could. Being careful of the wound in the man's stomach, "You didn't see him?" the boy questioned his sensei. He had seen the man fight before. Why didn't he counter that?

"I saw him… But if I had moved, would you have seen him?"

Nai squinted in their direction, "What's happening?" she tried to move and fell flat on her stomach, she tried to crawl. "What the hell is going on!"

Orochimaru reached down and helped her stand. The pain ebbed away and her sight returned as their skin touched, "I think you might want to tell the ANBU to take your injured lover home."

She saw the blood and Sasuke's blank look and against her will her powers kicked in, "Take him home!" The ANBU moved like toy soldiers, picking up a passed out Kakashi and taking him back to he village.

Sasuke sat on his knees, "He did that for me."

Kabuto stood next to Orochimaru who glared at him, "Next time, think before you attack. You could have hit Sasuke."

"I'm sorry my lord."

Nai took a step to follow the ANBU but felt a stabbing pain at her neck and stopped, "No no my little mouse, your home is this way."

She closed her eyes, 'Kakashi…I'm so sorry.'

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! The ANBU returned."

"What's their status?"

"They took Kakashi to the infirmary."

"Just Kakashi? Where is Nai?"

Shizune bowed her head, "They seem to have suffered memory loss my lady. They don't even remember why they were out; none of them. I'm sorry."

Tsunade sat back at her desk and closed her eyes, "Only Nai can do anything now."


	45. Let Go

**Chapter 45**

**Let Go**

**A/N: Not as long as the last one but hopefully just as good. Tho I get the feeling imma get chewed out. Lol**

* * *

Orochimaru stopped at the end of the hall. His acute hearing picked up crying on the other end; full blown, painful, sobbing. He was out because Nai had been giving a room, which she locked herself in for two days, and he received word that she was no longer there.

"Kakashi…" her weeping voice carried down the hall with a slight breeze, flickering the torches.

That would have to be the first thing to go; her want for that man. He picked up his pace down the hall as the crying continued and was faintly reminded of the time she was lost as a child. He had actually been worried then. He smiled as he stood over her form.

Nai looked up at him but stayed silent as he squatted to her level, "Come now little mouse. Did you get lost again?"

"Leave me alone."

"You know you shouldn't walk around on your own."

"I said leave me alone!" She started to cry again and didn't bother with attacking him. She was hurting, she broke her promise to Kakashi and didn't get to say goodbye.

Orochimaru's golden eyes lost some of their edge as he watched his former student. His gaze wandered down to her hand and the ring there, the sparkling engagement ring.

He gently took her hand and she tensed up, "Please don't take it."

"I'll allow you this. But put it someplace else."

She tried not to start crying again as she slipped the ring off her finger and instead put it on the chain with her silver leaf.

The snake smiled, "Much better."

Nai shook her head and met his gaze, "Why did you do this?"

"I have to explain it?" He stood and held out his hand, when she was standing he continued, "I was going to get you anyway. It's just a little sooner. You can run if you like, but you won't get far."

Nai kept her gaze on the floor as he kissed her forehead, "I won't leave."

"Really now?"

"I'm here, and I'll stay for Sasuke. But…"

Orochimaru put a hand through her loose hair and let an amused smile reach his lips, "But?"

"I want to say goodbye to Kakashi." She took a deep breath, "Let me go say goodbye and I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

The snake was delighted with the truthfulness laced in her voice and lent closer, pushing her back into the wall. He moved his cold lips over hers and nuzzled her neck, "Hurry along and come right back."

* * *

Kakashi glared at the empty pillow next to him. She promised him that she wouldn't leave…she promised. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, he had already cried. But his imagination wouldn't give it a rest. That she would come in the room, with that goofy smile and that silk nightie, hair handing loose and curling at the ends… just at her elbows…

It all hurt too much, especially thinking of her voice.

"Kakashi…"

The jounin sat upright and turned to the window, "Nai?"

She shrugged and tears glistened in her eyes, "You act like I'm dead…"

He gaped at her as she approached the bed, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood on the side of the bed, "Don't be sorry, you're here now." He looked up when she stayed quiet, "You're not staying are you?"

"No." she took a deep steadying breath, "I'm staying with Sasuke."

"With Sasuke, not with Orochimaru."

"Not with Orochimaru. I'm going to kill him. But I don't know how long it will take."

"Go back and kill him now!"

"Sasuke needs his power. I'm not going to take that…then we really will lose him, forever Kakashi."

Kakashi studied her face and sighed, finally saying, "I'll wait for you…and Sasuke."

Nai climbed on the bed and straddled him, "Thank you."

Kakashi instantly put his hands up the back of her shirt, knowing this was a long term see you later. He wanted to make it count. Clothing disappeared and reappeared on the floor as the hurriedly undressed each other and kissed or nipped everything could reach.

"Kakashi!"

He entered her fast and without warning and she dug her nails into his back and whimpered. His strong hands held her tight, wanting to do nothing but never let go. Their names floated on gasps, sighs, and the occasional scream; it was almost unreal.

"Kakashi…"

He answered her soft whisper by pushing harder and holding tighter. He breathed a husky shaky breath in her ear, "I'm still here."

Nai's breathing became more urgent as sweat rolled over her shoulders onto the sheets, "Don't…don't let go."

I won't let go Nai, I won't."

* * *

"He's been waiting for you."

Nai stood just at the entrance of the hideout as orange and pink crept into the sky. Her hair was still loose and damp, her skin still flushed… "I know."

Kabuto turned and headed inside with her following behind. 'She already been unfaithful to him.' He thought, 'She just got here.'

"Orochimaru gave me permission to go and say goodbye to my fiancé." Nai glared at his back, "I'm sure he was aware of how it would happen."

"Kabuto blushed and scowled, "Looks like I overlooked your ability."

"Looks like it…"

The young man knocked on the door to his master's room and opened the door when he was given permission. Nai walked inside and waited as the door closed.

"I hope you enjoyed it because it was your last time with him."

Orochimaru pushed back his dripping wet hair and approached the woman. He circled her to stand behind her and Nai could feel her hair stick to him wet chest.

"Am I appealing too little mouse? My body is just about Kakashi's age…I made sure of that for you."

Nai shivered and tried to ignore the feeling that surged between her legs, "I cant. I love Kakashi…but I've always…"

"What are you trying t say little mouse?" he teased.

"I…"

"Speechless?" Orochimaru moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck, "It's okay. You'll be screaming soon."

The jounin couldn't move and she clenched every muscle in fear that she would start trembling, "I can't."

"Oh? I'll take you until you don't even remember who Kakashi is."

Nai shook her head and started to cry as she was led to the bed and turned to face him. Orochimaru hiked her up a bit until he could stand in-between her legs, "Sensei please don't."

He smirked against her lips, "Don't what?"

She gasped as he pressed his toweled sex against her clothed one. At that point she started to shake. It was unbearable and it scared her. She couldn't fight back…she didn't even have the urge to.

Orochimaru closed his golden eyes in bliss as he imagined, almost tasted, what she would feel like for real. Just after he rolled his hips once-

"My lord?"

"Dammit Kabuto! What is it?"

"Sasuke is ready for training." Kabuto informed outside the door.

The snake took a deep breath and stepped back from his trembling ex-student, "Take this time to shower. You still smell like that dog."


End file.
